Broken Pieces
by RyanSquad
Summary: A few months passed since Scar's defeat, King Simba have been training Prince Kopa to be the future King and Prince of the Pride Lands. Things were at peace until a threat thought to be defeated strikes from the shadows and manipulate one of the children of Simba. Can their other siblings and family save them? A broken family. Broken pieces. Sequel to "Two Cubs, Raised Together".
1. The Lovely Beginning

**Here the sequel.** **Told you guys it would come in a few days. And it have been an few days. Lol.**** S****o here's the first part of this sequel and I'm glad**** to have a new beginning with ideas and plans. Also, this is going to be different from TLK 2, so most events that had happened won't happen or be alternate. Be prepared!!!** **Ok I'll stop and start.**

A huge golden lion was standing at Pride Rock with a controlling look on his eyes. It been four months today since he have taken the throne from the false King, Scar. He and his friends hidden away for years, while that monster killed his own brother.

That said brother was this lion's father.

His name was Simba and he have grown since he have taken his place as the Pride Lands King, and were now fulfilling the role of his father.

Currently, his mate was laying inside of the den, nearing the final days of her pregnancy. She has lots of help from her mate, Simba, and now five month old son, Kopa.

Simba looks more like his father, Mufasa, every day - but it feels like he isn't the same with his father. Mufasa have such demanding yet calm attitude towards his subjects, while Simba had to try and use his mind to create a perfect solution when conflicts arrive.

A brown-coated lion with emerald green eyes and a scar on his eyes was beside him, staring down over the rock, to watch the cubs below them playing. Simba's three months old golden daughter with amber eyes, Kiara, a light tan creamish cub with hazel eyes, and a dark tan cub with blue eyes, Zuri. They were playing, Kiara and Tiifu mainly, while Zuri was worried about her claws and getting dirty, but still played nonetheless. Soon, a brown-coated cub with emerald eyes jumped out and joined the fray of playing.

It was Amani, the brown-coated cub father were the lion standing next to him. "So, Mheetu," Simba decided to start an conversation. "How do you think about Amani?"

"She gets in trouble so much," Mheetu frowned. "One time she snucked out of the cave when we definity told her not to. She is an brave cub, but I fear that braveness is going to get her into trouble one day." Then he looked at the King. "It's something she got from her uncle."

"Hey, I didn't get in trouble a lot when I was a cub," Simba claimed.

"Oh, is that so?" a soft voice asked and the four males turn to a creamy lioness with blue eyes and having a big stomach walking up, behind her was a golden tanish lioness with pink eyes, a brown-coated lioness with amber eyes, and a brown lioness with red eyes. "But if I remember correctly, it was your idea to go to the elephant graveyard."

"Oh, be quiet, you," Simba chuckled at his mate, who slowly approached, due to the cub in her stomach holding her back from moving fast, and nuzzled against him.

Just think, Queen Nala have been with him since they were cubs. She have been with him in exiled. She had spend the years beside him and never leaving his side, and the two grown up together. The two had conceived their golden cub with blue eyes, Kopa around a year ago, and a golden cub with amber eyes, Kiara, a few months ago. It was ironic on how fast they keep conceiving cubs, but the two felt like they were incomplete and didn't have a full-on family. They decided to leave the cubs to their own, knowing the King's majordomo was watching them in a distance.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A golden cub with blue eyes, and a peach-colored cub with purple eyes were pacing the Savannah. "So your dad have really taught you that?" the purple-eyed one of the group asked.

"Yep," the golden lion replied with a nod. "I'm future King and will rule over the entire Pride Lands. Tonight, he promised to show me the stars, and tomorrow, he will teach me a little about how to fight."

"You fight?" the peach-colored cub frown for a few seconds. Then, she bursted out with laughter. "Oh, please, Kopa, you can't fight for nothin'. I bet your sister can even pin you."

"Shut up, Vitani," Kopa said, with a growl. "I can even pin you."

"Is that so, Prince?" Vitani asked with a snickered. "Try me then," she added. Kopa grinned and did just that and advanced on Vitani, who reacted and managed to pin him down. "Pin y'all."

"Hey, let me up," Kopa pouted, pushing her off of him. Vitani smirked with Pride as she turned around. Smiling, Kopa got an idea and hope to pinned her... for the _first _time. So he jumped on her from behind and the two rolled down until she pinned him once again.

"Pin y'all again." she said confidentially.

For some strange reason, Kopa didn't push her off. Instead, he begin to scanned her up and down. He knew she wasn't the softie in the Pride and is very strict on her little sister, and when she gets into trouble with his little sister, but still looks out for her and no doubt loves her, and even treat Tiifu's best friends, which is Kopa's sister, Zuri, and Amani, as sisters as well, so that's good.

"Hmmmmm, what gender do you think your sibling is going to be?" the peach-colored cub asked, changing the subject, as she got off with a blush, as did the golden Prince and future King.

"I think it's goin' to be a boy," Kopa shrugged.

"Yeah, me too," Vitani agreed. "I think all in the pride think it's going to be a boy. So does my parents, and Tiifu, and even Nuka."

"Speaking of Nuka, where is he?" Kopa asked. He and Nuka have grown very close since his father have taken the role of King... and rule the Pride Lands, and they treated each other with so much respect.

Before Vitani could've replied to that, a chippy voice exclaimed. "I'm right here!" and they saw a cub running up to them before coming to a stop infront of the future King.

"There you are," Vitani said in a bore tone.

"Where were you, slow-poke?" Kopa asked with a cheery laugh, and Vitani joined him. Nuka glared playfully at his cousin, before laughing as well.

"Helping the older lionesses like Sarabi and Sarafina to get around," Nuka replied when they finished laughing. Since growing up and trying to diverge his path from being like his father, he did nothing but good and pure in the Pride. And since Sarabi and Sarafina can't move as much as they used to, Nuka had an perfect opportunity, like to get them their food... or help them get some water.

"Oh," Kopa said with a smile at the mention of his wise grandmothers. "Well, better get them to the cave of Pride Rock, since my sibling is coming soon. Boy, I can't wait."

"Yeah, but come on let's play," Nuka declared and with that the Prince of the Pride Lands and the peach cub and the son of Scar went off to go play - that being by going to the watering hole and having a swim.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Amani all played at the side of Pride Rock, until they eventually got bored. "Hey, you four," a voice said and they look up to see a brown-coated cub with neon green eyes.

"Hi, Kovu," Kiara greeted back.

"So what are you four up to?" the brown-coated cub asked with a smile towards the Princess.

"Don't know, but where were you?" the Princess asked.

"Out, and you won't believe the day I had," the brown-coated cub replied. "Like, first I went to a watering hole far from Pride Rock, without even knowing it. Since I went to sleep late last night, and my mom and dad told me I should have gone to sleep."

"Oh," Tiifu said.

"Well, maybe if you do a special thing call sleep, then that wouldn't have happen," Kiara teased.

Kovu was about to hit her playfully, but the last time he did that Kopa showed up and let's just say Kovu had practice in running down the Savannah. Like Kovu is with Zuri and Nuka is with Amani, and Vitani with Tiifu, who is Mheetu and Tanu's cub mind you, Kopa is overprotective over his sister. "Well, I couldn't help it." the young cub shot back. "I chew that raw meat by mistake a few nights ago and..."

"Ew, don't say it!" Zuri was already grossed out.

"You boys are weird," Amani remarked.

"Hey, we males are much stronger then you lionesses," Kovu growled in a still playful tone. "Plus, we males run the Pride."

It was Kiara's turn to respond to that, "But we lionesses are the reason you guys are around. If it wasn't for us, none of you would've even been here... or survive long enough without us hunting."

"True, but y'all wouldn't have been hunting for nothin' had we males remained without prides." Kovu said.

"Not true," Tiifu shotted back.

"We would still hunt for ourselves," the Princess pointed out. "Or made an Pride with just lionesses."

"Well, you would need someone to serve," Kovu declared.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Seeing the conversation from above, Mheetu sighed and lowered down Pride Rock. The brown-coated lion remembered when he were younger, he used to see Simba, Malka, Chumvi, and Tojo arguing with Nala and Kula about who is better from time-to-time, it was a few days before Simba and Nala went to the gorge. Though Simba was quiet sometimes, not really seeing the point and being shy most of the time.

"Ok," Mheetu announced, walking behind them. "How about I set some facts? Yes the male lions run the prides, but every Pride is different." he look down to Kovu when he said this part. "But," his eyes went up towards the girls. "The males allow you an chance in the Pride. Since males are usually stronger then girls, the males are their protectors, and return the favor so we both males and females is connected to each other."

Mheetu knew in some Prides, males are exiled, or usually kicked out. And that said King or ruler takes all of the lionesses and give them cubs and throw them to the side or even kill them until he finds the right one. It disgusted the brown-coated lion on how males do that, but luckily Simba didn't allowed that, or males will be marrying their own... sisters! Cousins! Moms! Grandmoms! At those thoughts, Mheetu felt like he was about to throw up, but kept his high position.

"Oh, I guess you're right, uncle Mheetu," Kiara nodded.

"Yes my darling," Mheetu smiled, glad the situation is resolved. Most of the time, Kovu always wants to bickered or be with Kiara and none of the cubs knew why, but Mheetu had experience over the years. Mheetu knock the golden Princess down. Kiara gave him a trademark grin and giggle slightly, before he tackled Tiifu and Zuri, and begin to tickle them, making both cubs giggle. Then his daughter, who tried to escape. At last Kovu who was laughing in seconds. "Nothing's more precious then mischievous and bickering cubs then this." Mheetu finished.

"Stop it!" Kiara snarled between her laughing. Beside when being strict, Mheetu was a fun lion to be around and always have a way to mess with cubs. "Uncle Mheetu!"

"Mheetu, stop!" Zuri was actually laughing too.

After five minutes, Mheetu allowed them to breath for much needed air. Then he gave them all a wink. "Remember that we're all connected." was his last words before he walked off.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba was relaxing at the watering hole after a long days of rounds and troubles in the Pride Lands, such as the gazelles and antelopes arguing over who should have the most water, to when the zebras not having enough food to eat, and the crocodiles having a little bit of a conflict with their home. So Simba decided to turn it early. "Your majesty!" a voice squealed and he look up to see his blue, white and red majordomo, Zazu.

"Oh great more news." Simba said sarcastically. "What is it, Zazu?"

"The Queen have given birth!"

**A/N: Had to end the first chapter off with a cliffy. Sorry. XD**

**But jokes aside****,** **Kiara will still have her Lion Guard's nature and demanding tone from time-to-time, but also a mixture of her TLK 2 attitude and Tiifu and Zuri won't change so much, only a little. Amani will have a personality I choose and so will other O.Cs I may add**.


	2. Newborn

**SpecialK92: I did at the end of chapter 24 on the prequel with a little twist as well.** **Also, you shall see more of Kovu and Kiara and while they may not be my most favorite, I like their characters. ;)**

Zazu didn't even had enough time to say or do anything else, for the King stood up and ran to Pride Rock, and the majordomo following up. The King gotten to Pride Rock and heard cries and were about to enter the cave, when a brown-coated lion jumped infront of him. "Nice try," Mheetu chuckle. "But you know the laws, and everyone must follow them, even the King."

The Prince stood there and along with his sister the two begin laughing. Soon, Tiifu, Amani, and Zuri join them in laughing, so did Kovu and Vitani.

"He got you there, Simba," a golden lion with green eyes, Tojo, said with a laugh.

A brown lion with red eyes, Chumvi, joined in. "Yep. You old wise King."

"Ok, I get it!" Simba laughed. "Can you all just stop?"

"Why? We're having our fun." A brown lion with brown eyes, Malka, added.

"You three are ridiculous." Simba said rolling his eyes. His childhood friends let to tease him at the worse of times, but by doing this they all cheer him up. "Let's hope Kovu, Zuri, Vitani and Tiifu doesn't get as narrow-minded as you." Simba look at the Chumvi and Tojo when he said this part. Then, his eyes went to Malka. "When are you going to find yourself an mate?"

"Do I look like a lion who needs an mate?" Malka asked, with a small smile.

"Yes, you indeed do," Tojo nodded.

"Up the tree with a bunch of monkeys, they'll love you," Chumvi said, patting Malka's shoulder with fake charm and charisma.

"Oh, I'm sure that he'll be a perfect imagine up," Simba joked, laughing at the thought of Malka in a tree saying such monkey's language.

"Very funny," Malka said grimly yet jokingly.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

While the adults were having their talk, so were Kopa, Vitani, Tiifu, Kovu, Zuri, Kiara, and Amani. Night were arriving and they were meant to go to sleep by this time, but with the cub's coming tonight is an exception. "Oooo, I can't wait," Kiara exclaimed. She was happy at the thought of having a sibling and Kovu patted her on the back.

"Yes, and no longer will you be the littlest of the family," Kopa remarked.

"Best be careful," Kovu said then looking at Zuri he fake whispered in the Princess's ear, loud enough for his sister to hear. "I have my own experience with a sibling and trust me they're quite a bitter. And get on your nerves a lot."

"I heard that," Zuri called from behind. "And plus, I'm just as normal as a sibling may be. Don't blame me if I have better taste then you."

"Better taste at overreacting over the littlest thing," Kovu said sarcastically. Zuri was about to say something to that, but her brown-coated brother cut her off, "like remember that time I had trip into the mud and accidentally got you dirty. You told mom and dad on me and cried half of the day."

"That's because you did on purpose," Zuri shot back. "You've love to mess with me!"

"I had a broken paw, I couldn't control my movements," Kovu argued.

The Princess smiled at her bickering and arguing friends, those two argued a lot over brother and sister, but at the end of the day they still love and will protect each other from harm. She had a little bit of practice, due to Tiifu and Zuri's feeling like her sisters, since they were very young so she knows what they love and hate to do. She will have to do the same for her sibling.

Just then, she saw a figure at the entrance of the cave, staggering. By now, Kovu and Zuri was done with the endless bickering. All of them came together, but the figure reveal themselves in the light, showing a shaky paw Sarabi. "Oh, Sarabi let me help you there," Nuka insisted running up to the elderly lioness and helping her out.

"Thank you, Nuka," Sarabi said with a small smile. Nuka nodded respectfully and leaded her to the destination where she intended to go. Going up to her son, she gave him a small smile. "You done great, but I'm not giving you any spoilers, so get in there."

"Yes, mom," Simba nodded, running in with Tojo, Chumvi, and Malka. Kopa and Kiara matched his speed and was beside him, with Vitani, Kovu, Tiifu, Zuri, and Amani following quickly behind. Nuka were following slowly with Sarabi, but even their speed was fast.

Soon, they've ran into Nala, who was holding an sleeping bundle of fur. Staring down, Simba saw it was a cub, he couldn't tell what gender yet. But the cub open it's eyes and look up to their father and all around him. "It's an boy," Nala said softly.

Simba nodded and Nala move her paws further, but yet still in direction for the cub to be wrapped in his mother's fur. He had dark orange-brown eyes, very light golden coat, and his fur burn in the moonlight. "Awwww!" Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Amani, and even Vitani all awe when they've finally saw the cub.

"He's so cute," Kiara said, beginning to get closer and rub a paw down his fur. At the touch, they heard an low giggle, and they all look at Kiara with a smile. "Hey, I think he likes me."

"Big sister love," Simba declared.

Kopa walked up towards the golden cub and ran an paw through his cheek. At that, there was no reaction, not even a giggle like the cub had thought it would've been, like it was with his young sister. "Hey! Why ain't he reacting?!" Kopa demanded. "Does he hate me?!"

"No, of course not, maybe Kiara is just his star... he will grow to love you," Nala stammered.

"But what if he never does? What if we end up like Mufasa...?" Before Kopa even got an chance to finish that sentence, a stern voice broke out. And he turned to stare at his golden father.

"Kopa, you will not end up like Mufasa and Scar," Simba promised. "The generations learn from Scar's legacy and we're no longer allowing anymore falls. Just be patient. Maybe, Kiara and um... the cub shared an womb... or something." he didn't knew how pregnancy goes for a lioness, but he guess that.

"So what's you guys planning to name 'em?" Nuka asked, leaving his position from behind Sarabi to approached the royal family.

"Hmmmm, maybe," Simba had to think of an name. He thought about Mohatu or Ahadi or something, but that would've been too weirded out, plus the cub ain't future King, and that would be disrespectful to two great Kings. "How about Gozi?"

"No, I kind of want his name to match Kopa and Kiara, a K in his name." Nala declared.

"How about Kijo?" Simba suggested. Nala shook her head, as the golden King thought of more names, but none felt right. Letting out a sigh, Simba was about to give up when a voice spoke.

"How about Kion?" Kiara suggested. Simba and Nala gasped and stare at their young daughter and second-born with amazement. How did she thought of a great name was beyond them?

"Kiara! It's perfect!" Nala squealed.

"Or...?" Kiara was about to say another name, when she heard her mother's squealed and look up to her gleaming smiling mother and father.

"Kiongozi, means leader," Rafiki declared coming onto the scene and patting the young Princess on the head. "Well done, my Princess." Kovu patted her on the back and she turn to him. "But I guess you'll like to limit it to Kion," the old mandrill look at the King and Queen, who nodded, when he said this part.

"I have an feeling you're going to play much a role in his future," Kovu declared.

"Yeah," Kiara said placing a paw on her head. "I guess so, but I'll protect my brother to the end," she shook her head with an smile, but then the Princess felt tough paws around her paw.

"Hmmmm, Kion, stop," Kiara giggled, then she heard an mewl.

"Sounds like he wants to see his bigger sister," Simba said from above and Kiara wrapped her paws around him and he rubbed against his sister's stomach, making her giggle. Kopa stared from behind.

"I'm going to sleep," the Prince declared grimly after all walk out of the cave, except Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nuka.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sarabi asked, seeing his resentment he has for his sister and newborn brother at the moment.

"Nothing, grandma," Kopa said, his voice a snarl. He didn't knew why, but his newborn brother seems to like his sister more. What did he ever do to him for not him wanting to be around him?

Little did the Prince... or anyone in that cave knew this was only a beginning, as a familiar tan lioness with red eyes watched them before walking off with a evil smile.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A tan lioness was currently discussing with a strange brown-coated lion who was laying back. He had many permanent and firely wounds on him, and clearly face battle before. "Simba and Nala given birth to a boy!" the tan lioness exclaimed.

The brown-coated lion let out a crooked and evil smile. He clearly has an plan of some sort in plan. "Good, now our plan shall work. Now, all we have to do is wait a few months, then the child of Simba shall be mine. But first I have to think of a plan to turn him against his family."

"Yes, the Pride Lands shall be yours again," the tan lioness said. "With the cub as your faithful and loyal heir I take it."

"Yes, since Nunka is too weak, just like Nuka was," the brown-coated lion said. "Now leave me, I need to rest and think more about the plan, and how to take my approach to the cub. What is his name?"

"Kion."

"Good, now out," he said roughly yet having an soft tone to it. Then he let out a cruel smile before doing an evil cackled, that echoed throughout the small area. Now, it's time for his revenge and gaining access to the throne...

by Simba's child.


	3. Wondering

**Not that much reviews, I notice. But still going to complete this story.**

The King woke up with an start. It been indeed 3 weeks since his second son and third-born cub were born. His daughter, Kiara, seems to be forming an bond with the new member and allow him to sleep on her, and even offer to babysit the mysterious young cub when Simba has to teach his first-born son, Kopa.

Simba been worried about his first-born son. He seems to glare at Kion a lot for no reason and avoided him, and the King had a feeling why. When his second son was born, he didn't even want Kiara to leave him and they held each other, while the cub seem afraid of his brother.

Just then, he felt soft paws on him, and he look down to see a small golden cub with orange-brown eyes. "Hi, Kion," Simba said with a smile. Then bending his head down, he decided to play an game with his youngest son. Nala have won with Kopa, and Simba have with Kiara, but he wanted a tie-breaker. "Say daddy. D-A-D-D-Y."

At that the cub paused for a moment, then he let out a small laugh at the face his father was giving up. He indeed was precious and already have a small tuff at an early age. "Simba! That's cheating!" a voice squealed and he turn to see his mate, along with his daughter and following son.

"No, it wasn't," Simba said quickly, trying to revert attention from him first.

"Yeah! We know her first word is going to be my name!" Kiara declared.

"Is that so?" Kopa asked. His eyes lifted up and a smile came on his lips. "Won't surprise me, since he seems to love his precious sister."

"Kopa!" Nala scolded. She raised her paw against her son, but didn't bring it down. Many times, she and Simba disciplined Kopa and Kiara, but right now she felt it was time to discipline him again. "He loves you! He just is growing closer to Kiara! Maybe if you spend some time with him he will crawl to you more!"

Kopa muttered some things under his breath, best not said out loud. He had shown resentment towards his brother for hating him for no reason... "Whatever, I'm going to watch the sun rise," Kopa snapped, fuming mad as he went over. What he didn't realized was a familiar small cub was crawling up to him, but yet he didn't stay behind to listen... or watch.

* * *

Kopa stared out to the Savannah of the Pride Lands. He felt immense anger whenever Kion was around. The golden Prince knew it was now more then because his golden brother didn't held him first, but something else.

What have he done to deserve this?

"So you're going to just sit here, doing nothin'?" a rough voice asked. Kopa sighed with annoyance before turning to see his best friend and force a smile at seeing her. However, the golden Prince couldn't keep it up and it fallen as soon as it came.

"I don't know," Kopa answered, frustrated. At the moment, he wanted to be left alone, and not bothering with any one... or wanting anyone to bother with him. "Why don't you leave me alone, Vitani?" Kopa asked much rougher then he intended.

:"Because I will never stop getting on your nerves," Vitani laughed.

"Ugh," Kopa spat rolling his eyes. He wondered why this lioness loves to push on him and get him to start talkin' even more by begging and not leaving him alone all day. "Can you stop and leave me alone?!" he demanded.

"Oh, can you stop being a baby and grow up?" Vitani asked, slapping him on the head. Kopa groaned with frustration, she continuously pushing him to his limits. "Like come on, man up."

"Stop," Kopa snarled.

"I'll never stop," Vitani pressed with a laugh. She knew rather or not he admits it, he loves when she continued pressing onto him and not giving up. "So how 'bout you go in and talk with your family?"

"No," Kopa snapped.

"Kopa," Vitani said. Her voice and tone is much softer and a frown on her muzzle. She was really annoyed at him at the moment. All he doing is blaming a cub for something so little. "Come on, you acting like an child."

"Oh whatever," Kopa spat before turning away from his best friend since he met her all those months ago. The golden Prince decided to have a talk with his family. "I will do it if it makes you stop begging me," Kopa said roughly before walking off and going inside to the royal family.

* * *

When he got inside, he saw his sister doing a small game with their little brother and hitting him playfully, and he giggling each time. Grumbling to himself, he knew where his mother and father went. His father went out to do the rounds and his mother went out to do some hunting with the other lionesses.

"Um," Kopa clear his throat, altering his bigger sister to his presence. She stood up on fours and stared at her bigger brother, giving him a funny look. "Can I join you guys?"

"Why?" his dark golden sister asked.

"Because I want to play," Kopa said with a slight shrug.

"No, I mean why?" Kiara repeated. "All you did for the last weeks since he was born was ignore him and treat him differently. To think of it, you never seem happy with him around."

"Well, I am, Kiara!" Kopa snapped. He was getting fed up with his sister flying all of these questions to his way and won't stop. "He's my brother as much as he is yours, Kiara!"

"N... no, Kopa, I didn't mean..." Kiara stammered nervously, noticing her bigger brother were cornering her with fire in his eyes. "I was just sayin'," she finished.

The Prince sighed sadly yet a mixture of anger was in his tone, he didn't knew why he got so snappish with his younger sister who he can do more harm with her. He guess he was kind of jealous of how his sister keep nagging Kion and he was getting tired of it. "I'm going to go to the watering hole with my little brother." Kopa said, lifting the smallest cub of the three up and the cub mewl playfully as Kopa took him to the watering hole.

Kiara sighed with a shake of her head, she knew her bigger brother was only doing this because he wants to prove to their parents that he was a good brother, but she knew he was also hurt. Deciding to at least see the fun, she followed from behind. She knew as Kopa aged, he will be King one day and with taking responsibility as King seriously and their father teaching him each passing day. She used to be so playful and still is, but he used to scold her and often brag about being King in her face.

She was annoyed and pissed at first, but let it slide with playing with her friends since cubhood and her cousin always comforting and playing with her. She think it was because their dad having to always go on rounds or watching Kion he started acting this way - plus the fact their younger brother crawling up to her first.

She knew by the time Kion start talking and walking their father will start teaching Kopa again, because despite loving them Pride Rock need their ruler and rightful King of the land one day. Kiara never been invested in being Queen, but she noticed a few stares from Rafiki from time-to-time, but the dark golden Princess decides to ignore it.

She did noticed the old mandrill and friend of the family did whispered to the King a lot and always shot an gaze into her direction. "Hey, Timon," a voice said snapping Kiara out of her thoughts and her noticing Kopa was actually with Kion and the two, to her surprise, seem to actually having fun. Well, Kopa was teaching Kion how to swim and the cub seem to be laughing. "Why don't we tried to get some grub?"

Kiara stucked out her tongue dramatically, she never liked the two eating habits of grubs, especially around her and her friends and cousin. "Oh, hi Princess," the meerkat said shock at the sight of the Princess.

Kiara never really liked being call Princess, so she immediately respond to this with annoyance, "Guys, I'm not just an Princess. That's only half who I am."

"Really, what's the other half?" the warthog asked.

Kiara was lost for words, she knows her bigger brother and the future King of Pride Rock. But what was her role in the Circle of Life and her destiny in all of this? Since, she was younger she wondered what's her role was.

"How about we go find a log?" Timon suggested. "Maybe we can get her into grubs like her parents."

"Guys!" Kiara said, annoyed. "I don't want grubs and I don't know what my role is, but I'm sure it will come to me soon!" With a small growl the cub could've mustered the dark golden Princess storm off and went down to her brothers.

She continued to wondered about what the warthog and a friend of her mom and dad just asked. She wondered what was her destiny. What was her fate? She was sure she will just be a Princess and backup of the King when he needs it. But now, she is not so sure.

However, the dark golden Princess wasn't only focus and wondering about her fate, but rather the fate of her little brother since she can tell her destiny was different from his, yet connected.

Kopa was born at midday, not leading near Light or Dark, Kiara was born at early morning, in the sunrise, showing much Light into her, while Kion was born at night, in the Dark.

The Princess knew it may have just been simple fate and a weird day. It seems like Kion birth... just happened in the weirdest possible time. They were all about to go to sleep, but Kion birth just happen, and they had to stay up. She just pass it off as nothing and went to play with her little brother.

Little did the Princess... or anyone else in the Pride Lands... knew there was more to this reason...


	4. Trouble at Young

**T.T. Coleman: We will have to wait and see. XD**

**SpecialK92: Maybe****, but there is going to be more to her. She is one of the main characters as in the movie, but I want to shine a new light on her and best and believe if you keep up on this you will see her a** **lot.**

**cucunguk: Thank you. :)**

Now four weeks old, Kion, was currently being watch by a four month old Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Amani was feeling quite under the wind for a bit and Nuka was watching her like a hawk, and with Kopa out training with their father.

However, despite not speaking yet, Kion was already mischief and firely. He was also a sneaky little one and already caused trouble at Pride Rock, that being called just a baby and infant was an understatement and a poor defense

Most of the cubs get annoyed with him and most of them don't even want to watch him. But Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Kovu, and Amani doesn't mind watching him when the adults are out... Kiara mainly watching him with Kovu being the second, Tiifu and Zuri watch him sometimes as well, Amani watch him a couple times.

The young cub giggle and tried to sneak away for some adventure when a paw make contact towards his tail, halting him, and causing him to trip over with a "oof" and hit the ground. "Nice try," Kiara giggled. "How about you stop doing that?"

"Oh, I wonder where he gets it from," Tiifu remarked, giving an smile towards her dark golden friend. She remember Kiara being as mischievous as Kion is at the moment of this life. "I guess he is truly like his sister."

"Hey, if I remember, you two were as mischievous as I was," Kiara growled, playfully.

"Nah," Zuri disagreed. "See, the difference between us were that you tried to sneak out Pride Rock twice and we nearly all fallen off Pride Rock had uncle Mheetu hadn't grabbed us at the right time."

"Then, they were the time you put dirt on Kopa," Tiifu laughed.

Kiara thought back to the memory of her throwing dirt towards the golden Prince and her older brother when he was in a grumpy mood. Then she let out a small laugh at that. "That was funny, and you two were there and, my brother was in a grumpy mood after." Kiara begin to laugh and kick upward.

"Then there was the time where we push my sister into the water to teach her an lesson," Tiifu said, laughing even more now, and begin kicking upwards as well. Zuri joined them and the three friends were kicking upwards as funny memories pass through them.

Kiara was the first to stop laughing, but still a smile were on her face as she stared down and lay down. "Wait, where's Kion?!" the golden Princess demanded. By now, Tiifu and Zuri stop laughing and begin searching for the young Prince. Kiara slammed her paw down against the ground, "Now great, my mom and dad is going to kill me!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Hey, Ki', it's okay, we'll find him," Tiifu comforted nuzzling in her dark golden friend's.

"Told you, much like Kiara," Zuri muttered, before nuzzling into her as well. "Ok, come on. He couldn't got far." Out of Kiara's friends, Zuri can see very impressive and well, while Tiifu can move extremely fast.

"I'm going to kill that young cub one of these days," Kiara muttered. Tiifu and Zuri laughed, remembering how Kiara's older brother felt with him. Beginning to move, the three search for a particular young golden cub.

* * *

The golden cub 'scrolled' through the mysterious Pride Lands. In short words he was chasing an butterfly, trying to play, but the young cub couldn't get it in his paws and soon trip over a log.

The young golden cub made an sound and hit down on the ground. He begin to push up on the log and let out a small giggle.

"Oh, Tama, never get too full, do you?" a familiar voice asked. Four week old, Kion, litted up at the sound and voice of his mother, he was already close to her, being only month old. He begin crawling at her slowly when he rolled over something.

A hill (but not like the cub knew that) and he rolled down the hill. He whimpered when he make it down. But adventure hunt for him and the cub want further down. He begin to move even further down, tripping on the way.

He was already ready for adventure and wanted to make new friends and such. He been surrounded by his sister and mother most of the time. His brother watch him only once, while his father 'just' watch him.

The young cub saw something strange. Being as young as he was, the golden cub begin following it, not aware of danger.

* * *

"Kion! Oh Kion!" three cubs called out for a young cub. The three eventually just gave up when the one in the front just lay down and place an paw on her head. She was tired and just wanted to find this cub. She wanted to prove to her father that she can do things differently, but yet she lost her little brother, and may not even find him.

"Oh, come on, Kiara," Tiifu said nuzzling into her best friend's fur. She never liked seeing her friend's being so sad, but right now she is sad and furious at the cub. Now, Kiara can relate to Kopa when it was four instead one.

Kiara. Tiifu. Zuri. Amani.

The Princess wailed, "Ugh! I should've known I'm not ready for responsibility! My mom and dad should've had my bigger brother to watch him instead! He has experience with cubs, but I don't!

Tiifu decided to try and help and sniff the ground and then the air. Kiara and Zuri exchanged an look with their creamish tan friend. "He's this way," Tiifu said leading them into a certain direction.

In that moment, Kiara were now glad that their moms have taught them little hunting and they've actually listen for a bit. Kiara and Zuri also begin sniffing and they caught his scent. "This way!" Kiara declared, and begin to follow his scent with Tiifu and Zuri following.

* * *

A young cub crawled his way to an Savannah until he was alone. Making small noises, the young cub begin to look in every direction and make a 'mewl' noise before beginning to crawl down all these animals.

None seem to seen him and to his luck he managed to avoid getting trampled multiple times. Kion ducked and went even further down the Savannah. He was too young to realize the danger and trouble he was getting into.

Kion have much of his father in him. Golden fur. Some amber in his usual orange-brown eyes. And most of all his father was an huge troublemaker and used to make havoc on the Savannah.

Suddenly, he heard growling and make his own growl. It was meant to be playful, yet something jumped from the shadows, and stood over the young cub. It was an hyena! But of course Kion didn't knew that.

He begin to scan the young cub slowly before letting out a crooked smile. "Hey, good, I finally found somethin' to eat beside that horrible food in the Outlands." He bared his teeth and struck the small cub across the cheek, wounding him and making him cry, as the hyena send more strikes before deciding to kill him. He brought his down on the cub's neck when suddenly he was pounce upon.

"Hey!" the hyena snarled. He look up to see a dark golden cub with angry amber-brown. She was clearly pissed, and the hyena can tell the cub he was about to kill was related to her somehow. The other creamish tan cub was comforting the small crying cub, strolling him back and forth. "Get off of me!"

"You have a lot of nerve!" Kiara thundered, eyes glaring, and teeth clenched. Beside them being young, Kiara had the darkest of thoughts to do something to this cub that will make her darker for him hurting her innocent and sweet little brother.

"He's my lunch!" the hyena protested.

"That's my little brother you almost eaten," Kiara said hitting the pup across the head. He was somewhat older than her. If only she was more mature she would've not almost lost her brother due to this hyena. "If you ever come near him... or I again..." Kiara struck again, leaving him behind with blood. "I will kill you!" Kiara boom, sending an harsh blow, that finally knock him out.

Then the Princess walk over to her brother who stop crying, yet his eyes were red, and he stared up to her. He clearly was in pain, but for some reason he was trying to be brave around her. The young golden Princess gasp and she staggered an bit. "Kiara, are you okay?" Tiifu asked coming up to her best friend with an concern look.

"I nearly lost him," Kiara whispered, then her voice got even higher. She blamed herself for the bruises and scars and scratches all over him. She didn't want this to happen again. Time for fun is over. She must be and carried out her Princess role like Kopa did with being future King. "Because I was too immature and my brother nearly died! He is an innocent little cub who have so much to live for and because of my idiotic I nearly lost him! Once again, Princess Kiara makes an dumb move!"

"Kiara..." Zuri begin, but was interrupted by the Princess who let out an small growl. She hated the thought of Kiara's changing. They can live just an normal life, but now Kiara may be more like her brother, and will no longer be fun. Even her with her fashion and claws knew that Kiara was going to change.

"I mean it, Zuri," Kiara said. "I'm going to be the King's righthand one day, due to being the second-born, but if I keep playing these games I will eventually lose my friends and family like I nearly lost Kion." Kiara lifted the golden cub up and place him back in the middle. "Stop it!" Kiara demanded, making him look up to her with a seemingly confuse expression, despite not able to talk, the three were certain that Kion would've asked "What are you talking about?" if he could've talk. "You almost got yourself kill! Time for fun is over!"

Kion begin crying and Kiara begin to move him. Tiifu, however, felt bad and stepped into her golden friend's way. "Kiara, he's just an baby, like we were. Do you think your being too hard?" Tiifu asked softly.

"I nearly lost him, Tiifu," Kiara snapped. "Not like you understand my pain because you have a bigger sister and I have a bigger brother who can take care of himself perfectly."

"Be as that may, he is still a young cub," Tiifu pointed out.

"Kiara, it's hard to nearly lose a sibling," Zuri said with actual softness in her tone. "But snapping at him ain't going to solve anything."

"Bah! I want to go home!" Kiara thundered. She actually did still love Kion a lot, but after him getting hurt she couldn't be this playful anymore.. she had to be a true Princess or something like this is to happen again.


	5. First Word

**cucunguk: Oh trust me, things are going to get darker soon, but for now it's struggling with light and dark** **\- mainly light... for now.**

**SpecialK92: Yeah, but can you blame her. Poor thing. But things are going to harsher for her.**

***Note, some things that happen to Kion in the Lion Guard won't happen or will to a different character.**

Some days pass and Kion soon turn one month old. It was odd that the Prince couldn't spoken yet. Kopa started speaking on his first week, and Kiara did on the second week. Simba started speaking a few days after birth. Nala took three weeks, but yet Kion couldn't speak yet.

Rafiki had told the royal family not to worry and that he will start speaking soon, but each member was uncertain. Kion was truly different from his family and had some disorders sadly. It seems he have been born slightly too early.

Right at the moment, Kiara was sitting beside Kopa, staring out to the Kingdom. The two siblings were saying nothing, instead they just sat there, making quiet air pass by.

Kiara have kept true to her word and changed and took her role as Princess seriously. While she didn't have to be as serious as Kopa due to not being the future Queen she still is responsible and even go with her mother on hunting training. She used to just go with her friends and cousin to do something, but now she have truly changed.

She will make sure to do whatever her parents tell her. She have made sure to peaceful things with her friends that wouldn't round her in trouble. After telling what had happen to Kion about the hyena problem, she had made big changes and Tiifu and Zuri followed, Amani did too after a bit.

Tiifu was now a more serious cub and aided Kiara in her Princess role. She will make sure to help the Princess in some conflict - which is almost never with her, due to Kopa being the future King.

Zuri have changed and was slightly more serious. However, she got bigger on fashion and her looks now, and care more about her claws as well, which annoyed Kopa greatly. He had noticed Zuri flirting on Nuka a few times, but the brown-coated cub was nice and allow her to do so.

Amani also became serious as Kiara, even though she wasn't there when the hyena pup attacked the Prince. She and Kiara now play fight with Tiifu and Zuri, so they can become great lionesses some day.

The only one who haven't change out of Kiara's friends is Kovu. The brown-coated cub does get shy at times, but still knows how to have fun. He is strong and will make a mighty lion and become as strong as his father, maybe even matching Kopa's strength someday.

Kovu and Kopa do practice fight as well. But Kopa being older and having some King training from his father that past from the ancient Kings always win against the cub, thought it's a struggle and gets harder each time.

Kopa decided to start an conversation with his sister, they've use to be close, but with Kiara being out with her friends a lot they haven't talk very much. "So, Kiara, what do you think about Kion?" Kopa wondered.

Kiara narrowed her eyes towards him. She had to think of the right words to describe Kion. She did love him, but after nearly getting him kill, she didn't play games when she watch him and always hold him in her stomach so he doesn't escape. "Well, he's an adventurous cub and he is no doubt going to cause trouble one day," Kiara responded.

"Hmmm, yeah, like you were back then," Kopa nodded, giving his sister an pat on the head. Kiara smiled and the two nuzzled against each other, not pulling away.

"So what about you? What do you think of him," Kiara decided to ask him the same question. She knew they may have different opinions, since having a different view onto the youngest of the family.

To Kiara, she seen him as mischievous, joyful, and adventurous cub, with no worries... and him already wanting to live out life his own way, and wanting everything in the world.

To Kopa, he see Kion as the same way in one point, mischievous, however annoying, a pest who always expected things to be handed out to him, even in this young age. It was clear who was closer towards Kion, despite being so far from him now.

"I never really was close to him as you were, but in my opinion," Kopa paused, letting out a fake cough. "Kion is a nuisance, that's the best way to describe it."

Just before Kiara can replied to that, they have heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Kopa and Kiara turn to see their father standing there, a smile was on his face, as on his back were a sleeping Kion. "Kopa, I need to teach you on another lesson." Simba had made sure to repeat things he are saying so Kopa can get it through his brain. He also have to teach Kiara as well - because one day Kiara will have almost similar role towards Kopa. "You can come to, Kiara."

Already invested, Kiara didn't knew what her father was talking about. "Really, where is it?" Kiara asked, interested. Simba smiled and laugh slightly, as Kiara look at him confusingly. "Dad, what's so funny?"

"It's there," Simba said motioning to the rising sunrise. He went on either side of his children with Kiara on the left and Kopa on the right. "A King time as ruler rises and falls like the second. Someday, when your brother's King, he will rule over everything the light touches."

"Everything the light touches?" Kiara muttered, analyzing the Kingdom from Pride Rock. "What about that shadowy place?" It wasn't like Kiara was going to go there. She may have before Kion got injuried, but now she wasn't going to put herself and friends in danger.

"That beyond our borders, neither of you must never go there..." Simba declared. He cleared his throat and stared at his daughter. "Unless you're need beyond there."

"What?" Kiara asked.

Instantly, Simba knew he had made an error in words. For her journey to be decided, she must find embrace it, and then when she does he will finally tell her the truth. It was exciting this is going to be the first female... ever... to lead...

Luckily for Simba he has thought of a great lie. "I mean some times other Kingdoms will have mishaps."

"But isn't that for the King?" Kopa chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be Queen," Kiara agreed. Simba sighed again, knowing he had made another accidental error in his words. "So why would I need to be needed there?" the Princess asked.

"Because the King may be busy," Simba explained quickly. Then he had to find reasons for this explanation. "Let say that the King ain't feeling so good and need some rest then who will have to do his duties and have royal blood?"

"Hmmm, you," Kiara answered.

"No, my time may have set," Simba denied with a shake of his head. Seeing the horrified look on his children faces, he immediately regretted what he had said. "Or I could've been busy with hunting!"

Luckily, before any more questions was thrown at him, a mewl was heard, and Simba placed his youngest cub down, enough for him to not be at the edge, but still able to get a good view on the Kingdom. With a blank look, he look out to the Kingdom, but still amazement flash through his eyes. He haven't seen much, considering he was just walking.

Suddenly, clouds form, blocking all light from the Kingdom, and the golden King couldn't believe how clouds could've just form like this. It was perfect weather, and Simba had hope to show more of the Kingdom today, but now it was raining.

Kion whimpered and Simba had to chuckle, "Seems like someone else don't like the rain," Simba teased his daughter mainly. She used to jump in his paws whenever it rain, but now she was more accepting of the weather.

"Dad," Kiara said, a little offended by words just said. But the Princess smile and nudge against his shoulder. "I have you know you're wrong..."

The golden lion snorted, "Oh, am I, my dear?"

Kiara was quickly to counter, "Yes!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Now I know how mom feels when you get on her nerves."

"Hey, your mother gets on my nerves more," Simba countered.

"Oh dear old Kiara, got the snappish attitude." Kopa teased.

"Shut up both of you!" Kiara growled.

"Kiara... Kiara... Kiara..." Both sang in a sing-song voice. Simba and Kopa have a tendency of teasing the girls in the family and get on their nerves a lot, though Nala was more patient.

Kiara was starting to snap and was about to shout her head off, but suddenly another small and tiny and soft voice said. "R... r... 'Rara..."

Simba and Kopa stopped and instantly look down, as did Kiara at the small cub who was looking up at them with a blank look. "Did he just said..." Kopa gasped.

"Kiara," he spoke again.

Wanting to be mature more even after the week ago events, Kiara just couldn't help it but laugh greatly and smile, as she lick the cub on the stomach. "Well, good job, Kiara, seems like you have a fan. Kopa..."

The small cub spoke again, shocking them as he said another word, "O... o... Kopa. Kopa. 'Rara, Kiara."

"Saying both of their names at the same time," Simba said with clear shock on his face. He couldn't believe these fast turn of events, and his second golden son and third born saying his first and second children's name at the same time. A smile form on his face. "He truly is unique."

"Oh yes, he also weird," Kopa added.

"Yeah, how can he say Kiara and then Kopa?" Kiara asked.

Simba smiled, chuckling slightly at his children's wonderment. Then he remember the rain that was scrolling down the sky, as it got harder. "Let's get inside," the King declared. Kiara and Kopa nodded, before the Princess grabbed her little brother and ran inside. Simba laughed at what Kiara just did. "Talk about a little bit of overprotective." Running down, he went inside of Pride Rock, still gleaming at the thought of this.

* * *

A smile on his face, Simba, watched with his two children along with their thirdborn with Nala by his side. His creamy Queen were not sure about what had happen, for he haven't told her yet, because she haven't told him when Kopa first spoken.

For some reason, Kopa and Kiara can still find a way to have fun, even when it rain down hard. An opposition towards when Simba and Nala when they were younger. They've used to been complaining when it rain or just plaining going to sleep at the Jungle.

But it was boring even when they tried to have fun. Simba had sometime wish Nala didn't have to suffer the pain he did. However, never did they had an chance to live a good life in the Jungle, even together.

"So..." Simba started, making her turn to him with that beautiful smile he have seen for years in the Jungle. She was a lucky lioness that any lion would ask for. Malka, Chumvi, and Tojo use to even had a crush on her.

"So what?" Nala questioned, placing an paw on his mane with a smile, before pinning him down. The creamy Queen was so wise and had such peace in her heart. She was not the leader of the hunting party for nothing.

"Ugh, that never gets old to you, does it?" Sinba complained. He couldn't believe she still can pin him, even now he grown up. It was a shock that she had still got that spark, but that define her character.

* * *

A brown-coated with emerald green eyes lion was staring out to the Kingdom that I'd the Pride Lands and in distance of his eyes. Each day he was getting closer to his victory, and in a few more months he shall reveal himself to the Pride Lands. Staring up to the sky, the brown-coated lion smile. "You have always look to me as a failure, father. But if you hear me now, I will achieve the child of Simba and will train him and he will be my heir and we'll rule the Pride Lands. You have always thought me as a failure. But now it is time for Simba and Kopa to pay."


	6. Return Of The Roar Part 1

**SpecialK92: Oh, is it him? XD**

**cucunguk: Just you wait. I have dark plans, especially involving one in the Royal family.**

**KawaiiCutie12: Yeah, but he no doubt heard his brother's name a lot and said both Kiara and Kopa.**

***Note, Kion is much more defiant because I want to have Kopa treat him much differently than Kiara does in the real universe.** **Also, certain events are happening differently.**

Two months pass and Kiara and Kion quickly age, with Kiara becoming six months old and Kion becoming three months. As Kiara had said, she kept true to her word and changed and took her responsibilities as the future King's sister seriously.

But Kion have became the exact opposite of his sister. He was more immature and reckless and caused nothing but meyhem in the Pride Lands with his best friend, the blue honey badger, Bunga, always flanking him and aiding him.

The two had a problem-free philosophy, like Timon and Pumbaa had in the Jungle and still do now... and like Simba and Nala used to in the Jungle.

At the moment, Kion and Bunga were playing baobab ball, having another day of fun. Most of the time, Simba just wants to keep Kion away from Bunga, and having his sister watch him because without the blue honey-badger is annoying combined with his son.

Plus, Simba wished for Kion to communicate with other cubs, so he had Kiara watching him most of the time. The Prince argue sometimes, but Kiara can control him, and make sure to carry out her father's command.

Since Kion's not really friends with other cubs beside Nuka and Kovu who always want new friends Kion find himself hanging out with animals of the Pride Lands all of the time.

A King cheetah, Fuli, Kion had met when he was younger. She was a good friend of his, despite even making fun of him most of the time, she still meant well, and is very helpful and supportive most of the time. She also runs very fast and never did she lost to an race.

There was an hippo who have been very supportive of Kion since he was younger named Beshte. He have strength that he even matches other hippos even being around Kion's age

Then, there was an bird that Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Amani, Kovu, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli rescue a few months ago. His name was Ono. There was hyenas name Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, who have dare to attack an bird egg, but the nine bested them, and Kion met an new friend that day.

The relationship with his siblings were different in many ways.

With Kopa, he always rub the title as future King in his face, and teased him, but can be respectful when he wants to be. Kopa always playing pranks and laugh at him, but one of Kopa's friends, Nuka, always make sure to teach Kopa a lesson on that.

Kiara's relationship with him is good and unlike her older brother, she treats him with respect and never even mess with them. They were a few conflicts, but she knew how to treat her younger adventure brother.

Bunga, at the moment, tossed the baobab ball over his head, and Kion were forced to duck. It was heading for his father and brother at Pride Rock. "Oh no," Kion said, worriedly.

* * *

Simba and Kopa were talking about the role of King, "Everything the light touches is our Kingdom. A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun, someday when you're King..."

"Heads up! Incoming!" they heard Kion's shouting voice, and Simba were hit on the head by a fruit. He growled silently and rubbed his head.

"Kion," Kopa scolded.

"Oops, sorry, dad, me and Bunga were playing baobab ball..." Kion apologized with a smirk and laughing way, hoping to avoid punishment.

"And Kion couldn't handle the pass," Bunga cut him off, coming to seen with a small laugh.

"Kion!" Simba tried to get his son's attention, but his words went on death ears, as Kion and Bunga to argued over the game.

"What? A giraffe couldn't handle it! You kicked it over my head!" Kion argued.

"And you couldn't handle it," Bunga smiled.

"Bunga..." Simba said slowly, feeling his voice rising with annoyance. He didn't like how his son were so playful and doesn't mature. When Kiara was his age, she have already reach maturity... kind of.

"Oh yeah, try to handle this," Kion yelled, jumping to pin his best friend and get the fruit, but Kion couldn't as Bunga and him struggle for the ball.

Kopa sighed with annoyance and roll his eyes, he hated when his brother always coming in and ruining something. At that, Simba let out a roar in his voice. "Boys!" Simba yelled, in which Kion came to attention, with the honey badger finally managing to the ball.

"Kion, I have to talk to your brother, you know how important future King is to the Pride Lands," Simba declared.

"Yeah," Kopa added. Kion send him an quick glare. It was one thing to be ignore by your sibling, but another to be mocked by them. "Why can't you grow up? No wondered why you're the third born."

"Ok, at least I'm going to grow up to be happy unlike you, future King!" Kion snapped. He didn't like that last comment by his brother, but of course his father will take his side, due to the future King being so 'important' to the Pride Lands.

"Hey, lighten up, Kion," Bunga said, seeing things are slightly getting out of control.

Also seeing this, Simba decided to separate the siblings. "Maybe you and Bunga can go play someone else," Simba suggested.

"No," Kion snarled. "I don't feel like playing anymore! All he and Kiara ever does is treat me differently! For one Kopa acts like I'm just the third born, but to let you know I am much more than a third born!" Kion glared at Kopa, with gritted teeth, and eyes glaring. "And then Kiara ignores me! Do any of you even love me?!"

Bunga started to get closer to his best friend, seeing his anger and hurt. "Kion," was Bunga's last words before he stormed off into Pride Rock.

"Kion! Kion wait!" Simba and Kopa called, instantly regretting what they have just done to the third born of the family, but it was too late as he went inside of Pride Rock.

Just then, Simba and Nala's old friends, Tojo, Chumvi, and Malka approached. With a frown at seeing Simba's second son storming off into Pride Rock, Tojo look at the regretful stares of his father-and-son. "You should start treating your brother with more respect," Tojo said softly towards Kopa.

"True, you may not no so much about Scar," Chumvi added with a soft gaze. "But you don't want him to end him like him and suffer the most in life."

"I hope I haven't hurt him," Kopa said with a regretful stare.

At that, Simba gave his son a nuzzle, as did Malka with a small smile. "Fear not," Malka stated, running a paw on the top of his head. "Your father used to get mad, but he got over it."

* * *

As soon as Kion entered Pride Rock, he didn't say an word to anyone, and ignored those who are there - that being Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Amani. "Woah, you look piss," Amani said to Kion.

Kion wouldn't usually get so big over a simple comment. But right now, he wasn't in the moon. "Who wouldn't get pissed over a snot of a brother?!" Kion thundered.

"What's wrong, Kion?" Kiara asked, knowing something have happen between Kopa and Kion.

Kion simply 'replied' with a glare towards his sister, "Like you care," Kion hissed, than went inside of Pride Rock. He was tired of being treated badly around here and reaching a thinning point.

Kiara and the four others were shock by him just hissing at his sister, "Kion, I do..." Kiara beginned, but was interrupted by a sharp growl.

"I said leave me alone," Kion said, his voice a growl, as he got in a position like he was going to fight his sister. Due to her being older, she will win, but still he was very angry and annoyed.

"Don't do this, Kion," Kiara warned in a low voice, getting in the same position that her little brother did. She was willing to defend herself against herself. Tiifu, Zuri, and Amani look between brother-and-sister. The golden Prince growl at the dark golden Princess. She also been taught in the battle-like position.

Kiara and Kion growled for the next minute, and the Prince look like he was about to attack his sister when a voice broke out. "Kion! Kiara! No!" Suddenly, a brown-coated cub with neon green eyes stepped in his way, halting any chance of a fight. It was Kovu. He didn't like seeing a possible fight break out between brother-and-sister.

"Calm down," Kovu said with a sharp gaze towards the golden Prince. He got closer towards Kion, who begin to crouched. Kovu was more trained and experienced then he was.

"Ugh!" Kion decided against fighting his sister, for her friends and cousin will get in the way, and the golden Prince will surely lose. "I'm going to go somewhere! Don't come try and find me!" Kion cried then ran off, without any care.

Kiara begin to follow him, "Kiara, what are you doin'?" Tiifu asked, seeing her friend slowly walking out.

"Following him," Kiara replied.

"But..." Zuri and Amani started, but Kiara interrupted them. She gave them a sharp frown, but shook her head sadly. "I care about him and we may have many differences, but he is still my little brother 'till the end."

"Well, we're coming with you," Tiifu declared. She and Zuri stood up, and followed their friend.

Kovu remembered he had to do something with the future King today. Since being a male and having to defend the fight, Kovu has to practice train, so he couldn't come. Just as Amani stood up, Kovu place an paw on her tail, halting her from following her friends.

"Amani, I think your mom wants to see you about something," Kovu informed her.

"Oh, great Kings," Amani pouted. Kovu chuckled, she was very funny, and he knew she hated when things like this happen. But he knew she wasn't in trouble, but just something.

* * *

The dark golden Princess was chasing her golden brother with her two friends. As they ran across the Savannah, Kion made sure to run fast, but unfortunately he was getting tired and slow down.

"Kion, come on, let's talk," Kiara declared jumping and pinning him down. She didn't hated him, she just wanted him to grow up, and the way he was acting show how immature he was being.

Kion ignored her and ran down. Tiifu decided to use her speed and got ahead of him. "Come on, Kion, listen to her," Tiifu said, blocking any attempts from him trying to outsmart her.

Kion force her out the way with surprising strength and continued running, but he wasn't watching where he was going, and he was about to tripped over an edge. Zuri saw this and pull on his shoulder, but he didn't and push her back and about to 'run' more, but he tripped over. He yelled. "Kion," the three cried.

Kion shouted, but he had attempts to stop his fall. A tree branch managed to stop him for half a second, but it wasn't enough, and he continued falling until he made it to the ground and pass out unconscious.

* * *

Kiara look to see the unconscious form of her brother and begin to back up slowly. Every time she had tried to be close to him he gets hurt! Kion wasn't waking up, she needs to find a way down there. "Kion!" she cried, but the Prince didn't respond. She didn't mean to make him feel this way, and for him to fall. She shouldn't have push him away this far, but still push him away.

* * *

A grown black-stripped hyena was training her pups. Three hyena pups were infront of her. They were all males. But just then, more hyenas emerged. Half of her clan have betrayed her, but she have pups who will one day grow strong and aid 'him' in becoming King, and the Pride Lands will be theirs again.

The hyena males were doing well, with being force to hunt small things, such as bugs, termites, or mices. "Hey, mom, look!" one of the pups said, motioning towards a golden heep.

"Oooh, lunch," the second one had said.

"Good, I'm starving," the third one said, sticking his tongue out.

The adult one begin to get close, but her pups were already on the advance, about to attack, when she recognized him. It was the Prince! The one her boss have motion to and been spying on for some time. "Wait, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu! Stop!" she demanded to her sons, but they didn't hear her and got even closer. "Wait, this is an opportunity where I can get the Prince and bring him before boss."

She begin to advance, but her cubs near him, and were about to eat in, when she heard an demanding voice, and look to see a dark golden cub.

* * *

At first, Kiara was surprise when she saw her brother falling, but now he is at the bottom, but to make matters worse, hyenas surrounded him. One she have met before. "Hey, leave Kion alone! Pick on someone your own side!" Kiara demanded.

"Why? If it isn't my favorite Princess," Janja said.

"Kiara, you want the cub." Cheezi mocked with a smile, licking his crops. "Come and get him!"

"She's too afraid to come down here." Chungu declared, about to bitten into Kion.

Before she can respond, she heard groaning and the three look over to see Kion opening his eyes. It was a relief that he managed to survive. He just fallen off and went into a world of blackness. "Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, if you are smart, you will let him go!" Kiara exclaimed.

"You have to seem to forgotten Simba is Kiara's father," Zuri pointed out.

"And if you want trouble you will be dead if you eat him," Tiifu added.

"Oh, like you three will be in trouble if you came into the Outlands," Cheezi shot back.

"They're too afraid to come down here," Chungu said in a sing-song voice.

"Stuff it, furbrains," Janja growled, shushing them with a firely glare. Then, the hyena pup turned towards the Princess and her friends. "Alright! Party's over! I need lunch!"

"Lunch?" Kion asked, worriedly.

"No!" Kiara cried. But before she done anything, something came into her body, and her once amber eyes gone even brighter, until Kiara glared them. She have strengthen her muscles, her eyes glaring, and teeth baring. "Let him go!" Instantly, she roared, as wind and clouds of lions came behind her.

Kion managed to grab something that stop him from flying away, but not Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. The three flew off, and Tiifu and Zuri awe in shock. A mark form on her shoulder for a split second, but it disappeared. "Jump, so I can kill you myself," Kiara demanded to her little brother.

"Better than the hyenas," Kion remarked, beginning to climb up small ledges. He kind of didn't want to be near her right now, as he got on top. He saw his sister glaring at him. "Uh, hey, I best see you later," Kion said before running off.

"Not so fast, you!" Kiara snarled, beginning to give chase after him.

* * *

At Pride Rock, King Simba and Queen Nala look amazed in shock. They have seen the roar in a far distance from here and many clouds of lions. "W-what? How?" Nala asked.

"The great Kings believe it is time for the next Lion Guard to be born," Rafiki declared.

He couldn't believe it. How can his daughter already achieving great power? "Oh, but Rafiki she ain't ready for that life, she's just an cub." Simba questioned, staring up to the old mandrill with confusion.

"Ah, she is, but de great Kings wanted her to lead the guard early," Rafiki explained.

"But how?" Nala asked.

"Dey have fail with Scar, dey don't want another Scar," Rafiki responded, placing an arm on the King and Queen. "You must tell her about de roar."

"So my roar did meant something more?" a small voice asked, and the young King and Queen, along with the old mandrill turn to see Kiara going up to them, with Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri following.

"Uh- how did someone got in danger for you to even react that way?" Simba asked, staring at his daughter and then he saw his son backing up.

"Kion went to the Outlands," Zuri snitched.

"Zuri!" Kion snarled, glaring at the dark tan cub with blue eyes. Simba frowned at his son, so reckless already that it is going to get him into trouble some day, and Nala smiled softly at her son

"It was unintentional," Tiifu added quickly.

"Yeah, something I have already taught him," Kiara said, flashing her eyes towards Kion.

Simba look closer to see Kion having a few slap marks on his face, though they were not as seen as they would have been had he been in battle. He couldn't help but offer a small smile. She was already so overprotective over her little brother.

"Can you come with me, Princess?" Simba asked with a small smile. Kiara nodded, and she, Tiifu, Zuri left, as Rafiki laughed and begin to follow after the King and three cubs.

Nala smiled down at her third-born who was trying to dodge her, and gave him a slight hit on the rump. "So how did that trip to the Outlands went?" she asked, chuckling slightly.

"I didn't went so far," Kion said. "Believe it or not, I forget that it was there when I fall in. I pass out unconscious."

Nala frowned at the thought of her third-born falling off a cliff-side and getting himself extremely hurt. She knew she will have to punish him, for she had punish Kopa and Kiara before, but she give the slightest of punishment. "Ok, I'll allow it to slid this time. But next time you got there you will be punished. Do you understand, little cub?"

"Yes mom," Kion replied thankful for no punishment, before running off and following his father. Nala stared at her son as he ran off, out of his siblings he was the most devious and have much of his father in him, and like his father he hope he had a good future.


	7. Return Of The Roar Part 2

**SpecialK92: Oh is he going to be the one that turns on his family? XD ;)**

**Guest: You have to wait and see. And thanks. XP**

**cucunguk: Thanks****.**

**Megan Lyle (Guest): Thanks, friend.**

**Namida Kurokami: Thanks. I chosen Kiara as the leader of the Lion Guard because I have different plans for Kion.** **But both are connected in each other fates.**

Kiara followed her father and the old mandrill, along with Tiifu and Zuri. The three were worried, yet excited. The power Kiara claimed can serve them greatly. As they went into the side, Kiara wondered what this plan was about. "Cool." Kiara said in awe.

"Yeah," Zuri said placing an paw on her nose. They had notice how dirty it looks and the smell. "But it smells bad. And it's dirty."

"So true," Tiifu agreed.

Rafiki smiled at the two cubs, they were so excited and quite have an adventure. He think if Kiara allows them to join the Guard, than they'll mature. It happened before, and will surely happen with them, for they've have been worse members in the Guard. The old mandrill did have to admit, it did smell bad and he slowly examined the three, before running to a small ledge and stick his staff, as sunlight shine from the Outside and wipe the dirt and dust all away, making it clearer.

"How is it now, young ones?" Rafiki asked.

"It's a little bit better," Zuri replied as she and Tiifu followed Simba and Kiara up to a bunch of clear paintings at such a dirty place.

"Daddy, come on, you got to tell me what is the Lion Guard?" Kiara asked.

"The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight." Simba explained hoping the same fate won't await her daughter.

"So what happened to them?" Zuri wondered.

"Yeah, it looks like they haven't been in here since... well for a long time." Kiara added.

"I'm afraid it's a story without a happy ending." Simba said, as Rafiki litted up the painting with his staff.

"Whoa!" the three cubs gasped.

"When your grandfather Mufasa was about your brother's age, his younger brother, Scar, was the leader of the Lion Guard." Simba declared. "Scar also had the gift of the Roar. The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head." he let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "He began to think that he should be king, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa. When the Guard refused, Scar was furious. And then, Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely."

"The Roar is a very powerful gift. It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to terrible evil." Rafiki spoke up.

"How?" another voice asked and the group turn to see Kion. "I have a feeling there is more than Scar turning evil then what any of us being told."

"Kion," Simba said sternly. "Your grandfather and his father loved Scar, but he wanted nothing but power."

Kion gave an hurt look. Why is his father being so stern when he was just saying something? That ain't wrong, and he is just getting a scolding for voicing himself. "Ok, ok, dad, I was just saying. I'm sorry."

"I know, my son," Simba said softly, feeling bad for hurting his son. "It's just Scar is a personal and difficult matter. He had done unbearable and brutal things to me... and your mother."

Rafiki shot Simba a glance, Kion was right. There was more to Scar's past, but Kiara and... especially Kion can't know yet. Although neither did Rafiki... nor... Simba hated Kion, they were much Scar had in him.

Rafiki had hope the Kings find a role for Kion, because he didn't want the same fate waiting him...

In a dark place, surrounded by ashes, a voice cackled. "So Kiara have the power of the roar?" a brown-coated lion with many marks asked. "Well, this have given a new turn of events. I just have to make Kion's feel useless. I need to befriend Kion."

"But how would you get to Kion?" a tan lioness with red eyes.

"Well, since Mheetu have send the hyenas to the grasslands in hope for a better life, they weren't been that much of a treat," the brown-coated lion declared. "And the lionesses are out patrolling, especially around the wet season, so I need to find a way to see Kiara's power and see if how much she cares about Kion then I will separate them."

The brown-coated lion place a paw on his chin, wonderingly. He stared at nothing for a few minutes. He was clearly thinking of an plan. "Fetch me a vulture and Shenzi I will need your help."

"Oh, what is it?" the black-stripped hyena asked.

"I need your pups to attack Kion," the brown-coated lion ordered. "Make sure the Lion Guard is around. If Kion shows doubt then in a few days I can begin my plan truly."

"But are you sure?" another hyena asked, giving him a stare. "What if Kion doesn't show doubt?"

"Oh, he will," the tan lioness said. "I seen him sometimes. He is now tired of being felt hold back."

"I just need to befriend him, offering to teach him how to fight, and spread the story... of 'Scar'," the brown-coated lion plotted.

"But what if he doesn't join us after we attack him?" Shenzi asked, raising an eyebrow, as her black eyes were wondering about the plot.

"Trust me, Shenzi, I will press harder and fend him more lies of his father and siblings one day he shall snap and join me." the brown-coated lion hissed. "The son of Simba will join me. Now get ready and make sure you don't kill him. Just surround him! Wait... I have a different plan. Tonight I will meet him and you shall 'attack' us."

"But what if Simba sees you?" the tan lioness with red eyes demanded, with fear in her eyes.

"He won't. I will sneak off so to speak, but before I will I shall tell Kion to meet me in a few days," the brown-coated lion smirk. "But for now, I will act as a friend and barely tell him anything right now. Infact I will meet him right now."

* * *

After the story of what their father have told them, Kiara and Kion walked out, with Tiifu and Zuri following. Kion seems to be more distant. "Kion..." Kiara begin, seeing her brother's doubt look.

Each passing day, Kion can feel more angry and frustrated with the Pride Lands. He felt used. "Leave me alone, daddy's girl," Kion snapped.

"Listen, I know you're angry..." Kiara tried to see if she can calmed her little brother. Kion gave her an sharp glare and Kiara staggered with some fear at the anger burning in his eyes.

"Ok and..." Kion snapped. "Seems like all our father does is hold me back, but when it comes to his handsome precious Kopa and beautiful sunshine Kiara then what happens! I'm starting to wonder why Scar have turn evil!"

"Shut up!" Kiara spoke highly. Their father have told them everything about what Scar had done to his Guard and team - up to what he had done to their mother and father. Kion was shocked by this, but before he could've said anything she got into his face. "Listen to me! Daddy loves you!"

"He has a funny way of showing it," Kion remarked, giving his bigger sister an glare, in which she return. She was getting tired of her brother snapping and it been happening more lately. "Now better go make him proud, like you always do, Princess."

"Where are you going?" Tiifu asked and it was a big mistake.

"When do people around here control my life?!" the golden Prince thundered, before storming off. He have wondered who to got talk to because he really needed to spread his emotions.

The three gave him a funny look before Kiara shook her head, deciding to talk to him later when he's more calmer. "Come on. I need to talk with Kovu and Amani right now."

* * *

A golden cub with orange-brown eyes walked down the Savannah. It seems like all his family does is ignore him, beside his mother. His sister were nice when she wants to be, and he knew that his father and the old mandrill were keeping something from him.

He thinks they just keep him in the shadow and not reveal secrets. He wanted someone to just hear him out, hear his thoughts and feelings. He thought about going to his mother but she would just give him that "I love you" speech that does not help Kion.

He thought about his friends, but realized none will help him.

Bunga was to playful and most of the times, make things even worse than already is. Sometimes, Kion just feel like to snap at him, but the golden cub kept his cool.

Fuli was too much of a smart-talker and can hurt someone and not care at times, even though Kion find her funny and a amazing friend, she just can't help him and Kion knew he can't go to her.

Beshte was too sentimental and may have just said something like "Perhaps you should talk to your folks" or something like that. Kion couldn't talk to his father right now.

Ono would have been helpful in different situations. But he can't help the golden cub because he doesn't have a sibling and Kion only found him when he was a small child, so he doesn't even have parents so he must keep to himself and live alone.

Kion did thought about turning around and talking with his bigger sister she 'used' to help him, but decided against it. One thing is that she doesn't seem she cares. And another is because she is busy getting her guard together. "Who can help me?!" Kion demanded. Then he found himself alone at the borders of the Pride Lands.

Unexpected to actually receive a respond, but did, it was cold and soft. "I can help you."

* * *

The young Kiara didn't had much time to think, but considering Tiifu and Zuri were staring at her a lot it's clear they wanted to join. Of course, Kiara was going to allow them but she wanted them to guess it out. "Kovu is most likely play fighting with Nuka... again." Kiara muttered.

"Wait, your father said there was five members, so why are you calling only two?" Tiifu asked.

"Oh I have two more I'm going to ask," Kiara giggled lowly. The fact the two didn't knew by now excited and made Kiara the ever more playful.

Tiifu and Zuri stepped infront of her with puppy eyes, halting her from going farther. "Listen Kiara, we may not be the brightest lionesses in the Pride Lands," Zuri said in a voice that a cub said when they're about to ask something. "But we can help out still and be apart of the Lion Guard."

Kiara stared at them for a moment before beginning to burst out laughing. How did they not know Kiara was going to ask them? They're her best friends and she will ask them for anything when she thinks about it.

Plus, it was starting to get boring laying at Pride Rock and doing nothing, while her big brother was being trained as King and always walking over the Savannah and even joining their father on rounds.

She did feel bad for Kion, for he will have nothing to do after this, but she must keep him out of danger, and it's not like she can find a role for him. He could've been the bravest, but Amani in her opinion was far better.

Kiara only ignored Kion because he is annoying most of the time and always hangs out with his friends and the problem happen when they were younger, but she does care about him still. She knew he was more stubborn and reckless and Kopa does get more attention by everyone.

Kiara knew Kopa does like to brag in Kion's face about his role in the Circle of Life, and since Kion does get bullied a lot by cubs in the Pride, even her bigger brother, she knew he was starting to snap.

It was mainly Kopa's friend, Giza, he had brown-coated fur with yellow eyes, and always had a thing to picking on the males and hope to impressed the ladies - it never really works.

"Yes, you two can join," Kiara nodded. "But it comes at a price," Kiara finished, mainly staring at Zuri when she said this part. "You may get dirty a lot and nails may get damage."

Zuri frowned when the Princess said this part, then smile and nodded, agreeing to this price. Tiifu hesitated but decided to join anyway, because laying around Pride Rock is getting boring and they want to do something.

"You honestly think you can win me, Nuka?" a voice taunted, yet playfully and they look to see two males playing. A brown-coated male was fighting another brown-coated cub, though he was darker.

Kovu and Nuka always play this, sometimes Nuka win and the other time Kovu wins. "Kiara, hey," Kovu said, seeing his dark golden friend, while the other male attempted to pin him, but the brown-coated cub counter the pin and pinned Nuka. "Hah!" Kovu said victorious.

"Strongest," Kiara whispered. "Hey, Kovu, can you come with me?" the golden cub called for her male friend.

"Of course I will come," Kovu said. "I had fun playing Nuka, but I have better things to do than pin you all day."

Nuka gave him a small smile, before punching him in the shoulder. He decided to teased him first, as the dark brown-coated cub started leaving with the three females. "Yes, better go with your girlfriend." Nuka teased.

At that, Kovu and Kiara blushed, and Tiifu and Zuri begin giggling, while Kiara shot them small playful glares. Tiifu find no interest in the Pride, but Zuri did. "Zuri, if I remember, you have a crush on Nuka." Then, Zuri and Nuka begin blushing as well. "Now, come on," Kiara declared staring at the brown-coated cub when she said this part. "I got to find Amani."

Suddenly, Kiara heard sounds in the bushes and look at them. Then, a brown blur jumps to her, in attempts to pin her, but she saw it and pin her. "Kiara! How did you heard me?!" the cub demanded.

Kiara smirked, "Amani, you're just not as sneaky as I am," Kiara said with a small smile before allowing Amani's up and on her paws. "Now, I need to talk to you all about something."

* * *

A golden cub have been approached by a young brown-coated lion. Not sure if he should trust him, but exaiming him close to see he does have many wounds and knew he had been in battle before. Kion felt extreme grief for the lion's weak form. "What happen to you?" the cub asked with sarrow.

"I have had a difficult... past," the brown-coated lion let out a cough. Kion knew he was a bit weak, by the choking in his voice. He seemed to be desparate for something. "The very King of these lands have... banish me... for something I didn't do and when I questioned him, all I got in response was this..."

Kion's eyes widen. How could his father do such a thing to an 'innocent' lion and unjustly banish him? Was his father not as he seems to be? "What? That "King" is my father. He would never hurt another."

The brown-coated lion coughed more violently, "But he did me for just asking a simple question. You can't trust him, my boy, all he does is hurt innocents. He have killed my family. My precious baby... boy and my... my mate. I have gotten a new mate and son, but I can't help the wound in my heart."

Tears begin to form in the brown-coated lion's eyes, and Kion felt immense sadness for the brown-coated lion. How could his father do this?! This is outrageous, unfair! "Why would he do such a thing to you?! You didn't even do anything!" Kion snarled. "And why didn't even kick out Uncle Tojo, Malka, and Chumvi?"

The brown-coated lion shrugged, but his eyes begin gleaming as 'fear' came in his emerald green eyes. "Did you just say Tojo, Malka, and Chumvi?!" he demanded in a seem to be scary tone. "Those are the ones who assisted him in kicking me out!"

"What?!" Kion demanded. "They have always seem wise but how can any of them do such a thing to a innocent lion who haven't even done a thing.

Before he can asked more, out of nowhere, hyenas begin to advanced and growl at the duo. The brown-coated lion let out a gasp, while Kion look with fear. He couldn't fight anyone, and without even doing anything mischievous, he was still in trouble. "In a few days, dawn, same place." the brown-coated lion whispered before beginning to walk off. "Better run!" As he said that, he ran away into a unknown location.

"I will come in a few more days," Kion called out to him before attempting to run away. But as soon as he ran out he found himself block by more hyenas. "Ah! Someone help me! Please!" Kion cried, making the hyenas laugh.

"Ha! Princy! No where to go now!" the small hyena in the front, and Kion immediately recognize him. It was the hyena he and his sister had confronted a few months ago named Janja.

"Janja! Just leave me alone!" Kion snarled, watching as the hyenas approached him with bared teeth, ready for blood. But the golden Prince wasn't ready to die, and he unsheathed his claws and swipe the hyena away before ducking under a few and beginning to run.

* * *

Kiara told her friends and cousin about the Lion Gaurd and they were all interested, but yet Kovu and Amani had a hard time of believing it. There was no way a cub that was younger than Kovu and only slightly younger than Kiara can roar such yet. "And they corner Kion and were about to kill him when I just roar and they were all send backwards."

"I find that hard to believe, Kiara," Kovu said.

"Yeah," Amani agreed.

Kovu gave her a look, "Is this just a prank?" he asked unaware of her roar and that it is real.

"No!" Kiara exclaimed, backing her story up. She couldn't believe her friend and cousin isn't believing her since she is not really a prankster like Kion is. "I swear to you it ain't a prank!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kovu mocked rolling his neon eyes. "I'm sorry, Kiara, but there is no way a cub can roar so highly... not even you." Kovu got close to her face when she said this part. "I got to go."

"Kovu, you have to believe me, it is a roar," Kiara called out.

Kovu gave her a smile and patted her on the tuff, "It's a good prank idea, but sorry, can't believe you." Just as Kovu was about to say something, a cried was heard, and that alerted them.

"Hey, Kiara, that sounds like your little brother!" Tiifu noted.

"I'm not sure!" Kiara cried, running to the edge of the hill and peering her head downwards to see a small golden cub was running from a group of hyenas. "I need to save him, but I need your help. Are you all willing to join the Lion Guard?"

"I am." Tiifu answered.

"Me too." Zuri nodded.

"Me three," Amani added.

They all look over to Kovu, who paused for a moment. Kovu shrugged and let out a playful smile, and said, "Well, let's teach these stinky hyenas a lesson."

Kiara went over to Amani first, "Amani, you're the bravest." she declared, placing an paw on the brown-coated cub's shoulder and an mark appear, making the cubs stare in amazement. They didn't knew how Kiara could do this, but it's awesome. "Tiifu, you're the fastest," she then place an paw on the creamish tan cub's shoulder and a mark appear. "Zuri, you're the Keenest of Sight," she than place an paw on Zuri's shoulder. Now, for Kovu. "Kovu, you're the strongest. Here are what's we going to do."

* * *

The golden cub ran until he came across an dead-end and was corner by a group of young hyenas. Kion knew there was no way out of this one and close his eyes, waiting for the end of his life, but surprisingly none came.

Four figures jumped out and pin all the hyenas they had down. But Janja still wasn't defeated and begin approaching the Prince, when a voice growl. "Janja!" Kiara snarled, jumping down from the rock and standing protectively infront of her little brother. She was furious at what they had tried to do with her little brother. Kiara charged him and pin him, "Get out of the Pride Lands and if you ever threaten him again I will rip your neck off!" Kiara warned.

"Oh, Princess," the hyena under her chuckle evilly. "You're in no position to make demands. How about you get out of here before you and your friends get hurt?"

Kiara snarled, beginning to claw his face, "This is not a game!" Tiifu and Zuri were beside her, with Kovu and Amani soon following. "Never attack the Pride Lands again!"

Janja and the hyenas all growled and cackled, but lost it when clouds started to form behind the Princess. Then, as the clouds fully developed, the dark golden Princess roared, sending them away. The young hyenas flew to the Outlands.

Kiara smiled, Kovu couldn't believe it. It really wasn't an prank... it wasn't really a game. But still how can a cub can roar? The dark golden Princess turn to her brother and smile.

"So mind explaining to me how you got in conflict with a few hyenas?" Kiara teased.

Kion narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose, glaring at his older sister. "Shut up," Kion pouted, placing an paw on his face. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" the golden Prince asked, mainly staring at Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri when he ask this part.

The three place their paws on their chins, before smiling. "Hmmmm, nope," Zuri responded first.

Kion begin walking off, "Whatever," Kion grumbled, but as soon as he walked off a voice said and they look up to see a blue and white majordomo.

"Here they are, your majesties," Zazu declared, landing infront of the cubs.

"De Lion Guard is complete!" Rafiki laughed, running down and patting the leader's head. "Well done, Princess Kiara."

"Now, let's all go home," Kiara stated, and they went home. Kion now knew what both his brother and sister's role in the Circle of Life, but was his? He thought about what that brown-coated lion said earlier about his father and the closest he have to as uncles. He said that they banished him and basically abused him. But why would his father do such a thing? Seeds of doubt were in his mind and he shall meet up with that lion again in a few days and find out the 'truth' about all of this. But it's safe to say that he isn't as trusting in his father and uncles because what if they do the same to him like they had done to that lion.

Kion followed them all home.

But little did anyone known a creepy brown-coated lion with emerald green eyes were watching a evil smile. Everything is going as his plan proceed. He knew he have place doubt into the Prince and in due time the Prince will join him and be his heir and Simba, Kopa, and the Lion Guard will all die... by him... and at last nothing will stand in the way of power... not again.


	8. Manipulation Truth

**SpecialK92: Thanks. :)**

**Megan Lyle(Guest): Yeah, thanks.**

**Guest: Now that you mentioned it...**

**Read Murphy: Thanks, my friend.**

A young brown-coated cub sat, staring out to... nowhere, a black tuff was on the cub's face and shoulder, one of his eyes were emerald green, but the other were dark red.

His father does trained him to fight like a true lion, but for now his father had a plan and was scheming, and the cub was involved. The plan was clear and so spoken out, yet they have to be careful.

The plan was to: Get close to the second Prince of the Pride Lands, with him coming to their home and them acting nice. Then eventually he will bowed towards his father and grow up to become King, with said cub being the right-hand... errr... paw...

The brown-coated cub knew how to lie, due to his father having taught him how to lie every passing moment, and how to have the brain share, but they have to be careful and play it slow and act like they care about other animals, so the Prince will lure into the manipulations and eventually turn against his family and friends and join them.

They have to do what they had to do to survive. And the cub been born and raised into a world of violence. The brown-coated cub made sure to grow as good as his father is and be a very good warrior and fighter one day, but a good manipulator and will fulfilled his father's role and rule the Pride Lands and made sure to be his father's greatest follower, beside his mother.

"Nunka," a voice hissed from behind him and the brown-coated cub turn to his mother, the tan lioness with red eyes, and having some battle wounds on her. "Why are you up so early?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know, mom, what if I miss up the plan and say something that fails to bring the Prince to our side?" the brown-coated cub asked, not wanting to disappoint his mother and father, after they put their trust in him not messing up.

"Fear not, my young dear," the tan lioness with red eyes said in a soft yet devious voice. "All you have to do is act nice and be a 'friend' and allow your father to do most of the talking. Also, make sure Kiara and her brats of the Guard don't see you or things can get really complicated."

"I will make sure to keep that in mind, mom," Nunka answered like a soldier about to carry out an command from the army.

"Be sure you do," his tan mother warned, giving him an glare. "And watch out for any male lions beside Kion, your father knows his appearance, but those other lions will hurt you without hesitation. Be careful and make sure to stay beside your father at all times."

"Right mom," Nunka said. "I won't let any of you down." The brown-coated cub did had bits of fear and anxiety, but he didn't let any of it show... and really wanted to please his family. Nunka bowed his head downwards and bitten his lip so hard he thought it wasn't going to bleed.

"Now, get some sleep, today you have a big day," the tan lioness declared. Nunka nodded and went to a branch and slowly fallen asleep. She would have usually force him to train this early, but today's a big day for him, and he has to be fully energized.

* * *

A golden cub woken early, very earlier then usual... for the last couple of days. He didn't slept close to his father that much anymore, due to what the strange lion had told him a few days ago.

His trust in the Pride Landers have been slightly shaken, but he didn't hate his family. He just didn't want to be shock when he gets older and immediately get banish by his father... and/or his brother.

The golden cub went outside and slowly scan the Pride Lands. It have always been odd to stare out to the light; but down there is trouble... and some misfortunes that his father had to deal with... until sister have became leader of the Lion Guard and went out morning to dust with her Guard.

Kion went down and walked up to the watering hole. He begin drinking out of it, deciding to get his day started, when he heard rustling in the grass and turn. Without a second, a brown-coated cub with yellow eyes came out, and smile at the Prince.

"Giza, what do you want?" Kion asked, wondering what torment will Giza put him through this time.

"Why, to talk to my favorite Prince," Giza replied, coming over and placing an paw on the Prince's shoulder. Kion knew he was about to do something, and his suspicions have been confirmed when he was pushed into a bunch of dirt.

"Hahaha!" another cub cheered, and Kion saw his bigger brother and Giza clapping paws. Kion frowned and struggled to get out of the dirt, with Giza smiling.

"You know one of these days you're going to regret how you treat me!" Kion snapped, trying to get out, but he couldn't. However, he was talking to his brother, he and Kiara always have changes when they're talking to him around their friends, but still Kiara treats Kion's nice. Sometimes, Kopa is nice to him, but Giza influence him and cause him to be a jerk.

"Hey!" another voice growl and Kopa and Giza turn to see a light brown-coated cub, Nuka, charging up and slamming against Giza, forcing him into the mud as well. With a glare towards Kopa, he demanded at Giza. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Oh come on, Nuk', lighten up," Kopa spat.

"You should stop hangin' out with him!" Nuka snarled towards Kopa, getting into his face. "He's an bad influence! But when he's corner, he wants to act sweet and kind!" Nuka's facial expression soften and he went up to Kion, "Come on, Kion, let's get you out."

With Nuka's help, the young golden Prince got out of the mud puddle and shook it off him, but shot an glare towards his older brother, who frowned at him. The young golden cub was embarrassed and he ran. "I'm going somewhere," Kion cried.

"Kion! Kion! Wait!" Nuka called, but the golden Prince didn't listen and ran off. Snarling, Nuka advanced on Kopa, and smack his paw. "Look what you did, he's your younger brother and you were his second word, yet all you do is treat him like crap!"

Before Kopa could have shot something back to that, a voice asked. "Hey, what's going on here?" Nuka and Kopa turn to see Kiara, with Tiifu and Zuri. They have clearly finished their rounds, but now Kiara is concern at seeing Nuka in her brother's face.

"Idiot here hurt your little brother's feelings!" Nuka replied, his red eyes glaring at Kopa and Giza.

"How could you?" Tiifu asked.

"Why can't you treat him with respect?" Kiara added, giving her older brother an glare.

"Why can't you treat him right?" Zuri wondered, glaring mainly at Kopa. The golden Prince had no response, and the dark tan cub turn to Nuka... the only cub she secretly had a crush on. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know, he ran off!" the pre-adolescent light brown-coated lion thundered.

"It's okay, we will find him," Kiara declared and begin to walk off with her two best friends. She stopped and stare at Kopa and Giza. "And if he's hurt, you both are going to get it." Then, the Princess and her two best friends ran off into the direction Kion had went moments ago.

* * *

A young golden cub ran across the Savannah and once he found a quiet place he cried his eyeballs out, leaving a big puddle. All his brother does is disrespect him... just to look popular!

That made Kion cry even more now and he couldn't help it. It was all just too much. He isn't in the best mood right now and he feels very mistreated and just pure neglected

"It isn't fair," Kion whimpered. "It just isn't!" the golden cub cried, when he saw three presences and not wanting to talk to anyone he just hidden and his sister came to a stop.

"I swear I smell him here," Kiara said, sniffing the ground. She wasn't the best tractor of the Pride, but she knew her little brother's smell. "Oh Kion! Come out! We can talk! You can come on the afternoon patrol with us if you want to!"

That was tempting. Kion had been tempted to follow his sister and her Guard to patrol, but yet he chosen not to. He couldn't. All people will do is just say he's an baby for having his bigger sister walking with him.

The girl cubs are nice - even Zuri, who isn't the nicest of Kiara's friend, and can be very rude to people, can have a nice spot of her. "I guess he's not here," Tiifu said, coming up to her friend.

"He's going to get it when I find him," Kiara vowed with a glare. She never liked her little brother alone and be very overprotective of him. When a girl cub even look at him funny, she reacts and always get him away from that scene. Under his sister's cover, Kion ain't allow to be with no one... or be away from her for so long.

"Oh come on, Kiara," Zuri said waving her paw. "We know you're going lick and nuzzle him when you find him. And then kill him." she smirked when she said the last part. The three had a tendency of teasing each other a lot, and Kion almost burst out laughing despite the tears still falling. That was a good joke.

"Yeah, but come on, let's find him so I can kill him already," Kiara said and three ran off a few seconds later.

Kion slowly crawl off, trying to keep low distance, just in case the three came back... or someone close to his family... or of his family had find him.

* * *

He went to the location where he met the strange lion a few days ago and begin to lay down when he heard some footsteps. Hoping it wasn't his sister, the golden cub opened his eyes and look up to see a brown-coated cub.

In a matter of fear, Kion backed up, wondering if this cub was going to attack him. But the brown-coated cub didn't made an threating move to him and simply stayed into place.

The brown-coated cub offered an smile to the young Prince, "Easy, I come in peace," he said in a soft voice, bowing his head down in a respectful manner. "I believe you met my father a few days ago."

"Hmmmm, yes," Kion had knew the lion he have met a few days ago were no doubt this cub's father. He did remember the lion mentioning something about a new mate... and son. "How is he?"

"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you to not spooks animals, Nunka?" a soft fatherly voice asked and seconds later, the same brown-coated lion with emerald green eyes from a few days ago. "Why, what are you doing here?"

"Brother's acting like a jerk again," Kion grumbled, growling, as he bared his teeth this time. "Sometimes, I just wish... it was only me and Kiara since she's actually supportive unlike my selfish and stubborn brother."

"Than why don't you do something about it?" the brown-coated lion asked, hiding an evil and creepy smile under his damage and broken teeth. "Surely, you have strength that can teach him an lesson."

"Nah, I can't fight," Kion denied.

The brown-coated lion retorted, "Fear not, young one, I can teach you how to fight. I have been through much battles and fought many times in a war. Infact, I was dear friends with Scar before he turned evil."

"You-you were?" Kion asked, surprised that this lion have been around since Scar's time. That must meant he is very old and have been through so much... but still why would his father kick out a innocent lion?

"Yes, he was a very... very wise lion," the brown-coated lion said, with a seemingly disappointed look and shake of his head. "Scar was never truly a bad lion, at least before your father was born. All Scar wanted was to be alone and be leader of the Lion Guard and be Mufasa's rightpaw."

"But why would Mufasa notallow him to rule by his side?" Kion was in a moment of shock. His father had claimed Scar was so evil, yet he didn't knew anything.

"Because all Mufasa wanted to do is rub his role in Scar's face," the brown-coated lion seem to be on a thinning point, and Kion can tell that by how rise his voice had gotten and his emerald green eyes lighting up. "Scar was mistreated so badly by his father and brother. Scar had been scarred twice, once by a cobra, and another by his father. Ahadi have hurted his mother after she had confronted him. Don't trust the Pride Landers, Kion. Ahadi was nothing by a tyrant and a monster."

"I have never been told much... of Ahadi as I was about other Kings like Mohatu, but how can Ahadi be like that?" Kion couldn't believe he was a grandson and great-grandson of a cub abuser and traitor who done nothing but cause Scar's pain. Kion knew that his father and the old mandrill had known of Scar's complete past and what his parents were about. "What about Scar's mom?"

"She was truly a diamond," the brown-coated lion smiled, looking up to the air, and seemingly remembering something about the great Queen Uru. "Come with me. You know where the Kings were buried. Let me show you where the Queens are bury."

* * *

The brown-coated lion seemingly had snucked through the Savannah, not wanting to be spotted by anyone. The cubs followed, keeping their heads down, as they followed him.

They have came across a place with bunch of flowers and leaves. Kion gasped with awe and couldn't believe his eyes, "It's so beautiful," Kion said, not believing his eyes.

"Kings are also buried here, but they make flowers for the Queens that died, and furs of Great Kings that had died, so they can tell the difference." the brown-coated lion declared. "It seems like this place have been abandoned since Mufasa's death."

"Why would my mom and dad keep this from me?" Kion demanded, feeling great anger and distrust at never being told at this.

"Your mother and father have kept many from you... and your sister," the brown-coated lion said, placing an paw on him. "But mainly from you..." he finished. "Don't be surprised you won't get kick out when you're older, Kion."

"But who has it in their heart to kick their own blood out?" Kion's shock seem to be burning. He couldn't believe that his own family will banish him.

"Because you're not the heir," the brown-coated cub chimed in.

"Nunka's right." the brown-coated lion closed his eyes in a seemingly regretful manner. "In lion prides, you get to stay as an cub, but as you age you will be cast to side, due to being a potential threat."

"Surely, my sister will vouched for me," Kion muttered.

"Come on, young one." the lion was starting to sound annoyed. "What can one lioness do, Kion? As she may be leader of the Lion Guard, she don't control the actions of a King."

"I-I..." Kion stammered.

"I can't see you opening your eyes easily, Kion, but heed my words, you will always be welcomed, just call for me in the borders of the Outlands and I will be there," the brown-coated lion said, rubbing a paw through Kion's mane.

"Yes," Kion smiled, not sure why this lion was being so kind to him. "I'll keep that in mind. Hey, I have never gotten your name."

"I can't tell you yet, Kion," the brown-coated lion said softly. "For chances of anyone listening, but call me "Brown One"."

"Brown One?" the golden cub asked, casting a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes, because I cannot be in another battle," the brown-coated lion, who called himself "Brown One". It was odd that he was referring to himself as that. "Also, come by in dawn, tomorrow, and I will teach you some fighting skills that can teach that brother of yours and anyone who messes with you an lesson."

"Um... okay," Kion gulped nervously at the thought of fighting someone since he had never really fought anyone beside either talkfight with Kopa and sometimes Kiara, or playfight with Bunga.

"Fear not, you can learn to fight easily, all you have to do is have potential and believe me kid, you can fight easily," "Brown One" said. "And you don't have to use them all the time, just when you are being mistreated like earlier. Now, see you later, my Prince."

"Bye." Kion said, waving him off before deciding to head to Pride Rock early so he can wake extra early tomorrow and come by to train fight with "Brown One."

* * *

As Kion headed back to Pride Rock with a small smile, he was suddenly pinned and force to his back and look up to see his sister. "Hi, it have been a while," Kion said with a smirk. He was a little jealous of her becoming leader of the Lion Guard, but did his best not to show it.

"Kion! Where were you?!" Kiara demanded. She have been quite overprotective after the hyena problem he had a few days ago and knew she wasn't exactly in the time of games right now.

"Somewhere," Kion shrugged, but by the glare his sister wasn't giving him he knew she wasn't looking for that sort of response. Kiara bared her teeth, and Kion stared at fear. "Ok, ok, I was at the watering hole, taking a good swim!" Smiling gleefully, he knew Kiara couldn't resist that cute and adorable smile he had, and he was right, as she got off of him. "Overprotective sister, eh?"

"Yep, it's my job," Kiara said, smiling at the thought of always watching Kion when he gets older. Kiara whacked him on the mane, and the Prince grunt at that, before she dropped him.

"You do realized that male always get females right," Kion frowned, knowing she will intervene with his love-life, and he didn't knew he would dislike it or find it cute on how his sister defends him.

"Yes, but not you unfortunately," Kiara said, "but like dad always say, be a leader, not a follower," the golden Princess added.

"Oh come on," Kion smirked. "Why do you have to be so protective over me? I have my own choices," the golden Prince declared, pressing her paws against his chest.

"Not when I'm around," Kiara said, giving him an sharp smile. She didn't want her brother's heart to be broken and for him to find true love instead of being rejected at the end.

"Ugh," Kion rolled his eyes.

"Also if you do find true love," Kiara got closer to her little brother's ear and whispered. "I want to question and interrogate that girl first because someone has lot of nerve to hook up with my little brother."

"Oh come on," Kion grunted.

"Now, let's head home," the Princess announced. The golden Princess turn and begin to head home, Kion smiled softly and begin to follow. He loved his older sister so much, compared to his brother. He was sure nothing can break them apart.

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	9. Fight Training

**Guest: :)**

**Megan Lyle: Thanks.**

The golden cub woke the next day, earlier then the rest of his family and slowly begin to crept out. He had knew he will possibly be out all day and he may have to explain it when he comes home, but his parents are use to his siblings coming out early.

At least, Kopa's still asleep so no bullying problem just yet... and perhaps never again if the brown-coated lion help him and train him and teach him how to fight.

"Hey Kion," a voice said and he turn to see his 'uncles', Malka, Chumvi, Tojo. He used to be happy to see them but after learning the 'truth' to what they had done he felt great worried and anger to them, but didn't allowed it to show.

"Hi, uncles," Kion greeted back with a forced smile. He knew his 'uncles' didn't really spend time with him... or Kiara it was always about Kopa. "How is your day?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"It's good," Chumvi replied.

"How is yours, buddy?" Tojo asked.

"It's good for now for me as well," Kion nodded. "But I'm planning to go somewhere," the Prince declared. "And so I can't stay here for so long." He had to do that, but the other reason why he's not wanting to stay around them is because after learning the 'truth' about them he lost some of his respect and trust in them.

"Where are you going?" another voice asked, and the Prince turn to see his brown-coated uncle, Mheetu, standing there. He think out of his 'uncles' Mheetu was the only one he trusted completely still.

"I'm going... somewhere," Kion stated.

"Ah, where?" the brown-coated lion asked casting him an suspicious brow, as he side-stepped and blocking his nephew's path. Kion grunted with frustration, it wasn't because he was mad at his uncle, but he had plans and he didn't want to tell anyone.

Luckily for him, Malka came to his defense and stopped his uncle before the golden Prince wasn't allow to go anywhere. "Oh come on, Mheetu, I'm sure the Prince just wants to have fun. Go off, have fun. We will tell your mom and dad that you went out."

At that, Kion wasn't sure the brown-coated lion was talking about the right Malka, Chumvi, and Tojo. They seem to be so nice and have such wisdom. Kion can't imagine them hurting an innocent lion, but the Prince didn't press the case any further and darted off in a dash.

Mheetu shot Malka an glare, he can quite being overprotective of his nephews and niece at times, so he didn't like when they just go somewhere without telling anyone where. "Malka," he said, his voice an growl.

"What?" Malka shrugged. "They aren't going to stay young forever," the brown lion back up slightly at the fear of Mheetu tearing him apart for allowing his nephew to go off. "They need their independence for them to truly grow up."

* * *

The next to wake up was the King. He wanted to get his rounds early so he can go for an walk with his two sons and have a father-and-sons moment, because his daughter may be out all day doing her patrols as leader of the Lion Guard.

Plus, he noticed his two sons behavior to each other. His daughter were close to both of them, closer to Kion due to him being younger and he still needing his family, but still as close to Kopa.

He didn't want history to repeat itself with his sons. He didn't knew how, but his deceased father and uncle weren't the best of friends as cubs, by what Rafiki had told to him about.

Seemingly, Kiara and Kion have a good relationship, but the same can't be said for Kopa. While Kion has no role in the Circle of Life, the King were sure it's going to come in all due time. He wouldn't have been chosen from the great Kings if he didn't had a role in the Circle of Life.

Kion doesn't get enough attention as his bigger brother and the King knew it frustrated the cub, and he is starting to show these negative feelings more. He had maybe never has an sibling, but by some experience, he had knew as siblings age they argued more.

The golden King had notice his second son wasn't there. "Hey, Nala, where's Kion?" Simba asked loud enough for his mate to hear him but not loud enough for his son and daughter to hear him.

"He's in my paws," Nala said, before looking down, but she had noticed her second son wasn't there. "What?!" the creamy Queen demanded. "He was there at moon! Why isn't he there?!"

Before his mate went full-panic mode, the golden King stopped her. He remember the days of them spending time a lot in the Jungle and worrying Timon and Pumbaa and playing pranks as they grown up. He had knew, despite being overprotective Kion needs chance to go out into the real-world, and come home by dust, already knowing new things. "Kion's growing up. He won't stayed young, as is Kopa and Kiara. They must grow up."

"Oh," Nala said with a mischievous smirk. "This is coming from the one who got so freaked out when Kiara first left the den that you send like 2 search parties for her when she didn't return by noon."

"Hey! That was different!" Simba retorted with a smile of his own back to his mate.

"She was being watch by Kovu," Nala said, still smiling. She love to tease and taunt her mate about stuff like this. "So was Vitani, but yet you took it to an whole other level!"

"Oh, just shut up," Simba smiled.

They were interrupted by a small yawned and look down to see their first-born son awaking with a stretched. "Hi mom, hi dad, I'm going to go hang out with Vitani if that's okay," the Prince declared.

"Sure you can got hang out with her," Simba nodded, allowing his first-born son to go. "See," he look to his mate with a even more sheepish smile. "I can be fun as well and allow things too, Queen."

"Whatever, King," Nala smirked teasingly.

"Yes, but soon our daughter will be heading our for patrol and we haven't been spending much time together," the golden King winked silently.

Nala giggled slightly, "You interest me, King. But what's for me?"

"Oh you will find out," Simba said, winking at her once more, making her giggle even more. Bending his head downwards, he licked his daughter across the face. "Sweetie, can you go out and do patrol?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy," Kiara yawned, but walked off, wiping the tiredness in her eyes as she did so. She had to get out and go for patrol anyhow.

* * *

A golden cub with a brown mane and ocean blue eyes begin to walk down to Pride Rock when he was pounced upon from behind and pinned onto his back. The Prince didn't bother to struggle, for he knew who it was. "Hi, Vitani, it's nice to see you again," Kopa smirked sheepishly.

"Same can be said for you," Vitani growled in a playful manner. "And I snuck up on you way better than I did before. I pounced on a meerkat yesterday, my mom praised me by saying I'll be a great hunter one day."

"I won't be surprise because you're quite a sneaky one, are you?" Kopa teased.

"Yes, and I can pin the future King," the peach young lioness chuckled. "Never thought we would have been friends so fast."

"Things changed," Kopa stated. "Come on, let's go for a swim." the Prince smiled and begin to head to the watering hole with his best friend.

* * *

A golden cub with orange-brown eyes and a small crooked nose went pass the animals in the Savannah. He knew he couldn't tell anyone who he have been talking to because they can be some consequences for talking to a banish lion of the Pride.

What Kion had noticed was this lion had lots of scars that can't be heal; while most were on his body, there's a big scar on his left eye, plus a few scars on his cheek and chin.

The golden cub was interrupted by his thoughts when he bumped into someone and look up to see the blue honey badger, his old friend, Bunga. "Bunga," Kion said excitingly.

"Kion, me, Beshte, Fuli, and Ono playing tag, you want to play?" Bunga asked with such hope in his eyes that made Kion considered joining.

But the golden Prince couldn't right now, he has a meeting, "Geez, I'm sorry, Bunga, but maybe later. Something came up."

Bunga stared at him with a hurt look, "Oh, well, you best get going. I hope you can play with us later."

Before Kion could have said something to that, a paw made contact towards the honey badger's shoulder. "Got you," a cheetah, Fuli, said. Then she noticed Kion standing there. "Oh, hi, Kion."

"Kion!" two other animals; an white egret with golden colors on his overalls, an grey hippo.

"Hi, guys," Kion said with a smile. Fuli was one of his old friends beside Bunga. Infact all of these animals are Kion's old friends, just different ages than each other with Beshte being the oldest and Kion's following second, Ono was overall the youngest. "How are you guys doin'?"

"Good," Fuli answered.

"Un-Bunga-believable," the honey badger stated.

"I'm doing good too," Ono replied.

Kion gave them an small smile, before remembering he had to go somewhere again. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys," the golden Prince announced. "But I got to go somewhere."

"Okay, Kion," Beshte nodded. "Go."

Kion was so thankful he has a friend just like Beshte because he is so understandable and helpful. He never presses it as his other friends do, and leave Kion to do what he has to do. With a small shake of his head to his friends, the Prince were gone.

* * *

Kion unsheathed his claws as he swipe again at the brown-coated cub with such willpower. He had found them at the same place that he have found them yesterday and they begin training almost immediately.

The golden cub have been training with them all day, and he can feel newfound strength and also learned new willpower. He was growing strong and felt great power coming in him.

Nunka have been winning each round, but more and more Kion got more strikes that wounded him and will leave a few scars, but the brown-coated cub shrugged them off easily.

Kion and Nunka were fighting again, sending harsher and hard strikes at each other. The golden cub had managed to get good blows on him and eventually pinned him against the ground with claws inches away from his neck.

"Well done, young one," the brown-coated lion praised, walking up. "You are truly growing stronger and will be a very strong cub as you age. As long as you practice..." the brown-coated lion patted his head when he said that.

"Now will I be able to defend myself from the bullies?" Kion asked hopefully, feeling great strength in his muscles, but they did hurt slightly. The brown-coated lion didn't replied, instead he send an strike - and the golden Prince responded as fast and grabbed his paws. It was a struggle at first, but soon the paw was force back. Kion flexed his claws and slash his paw, making him back up.

"Impressive," the brown-coated lion had a bleeding paw from the much sharpness of his claws. "You managed to defend yourself from an grown lion. The next time, those bullies pick on you, make sure to attack. Teach them an lesson!"

"Ye-yes, I will," the golden Prince nodded with a smile. "Under your training. Thanks for the help. You didn't had to help me."

"We must help each other," the brown-coated lion said with a small smile. "I know one day you will return the favor and help me in my time of need." He bended down and look like he was going to give a nuzzle, but he just place his paw on his shoulder. "You're a fast learner."

"Thanks," Kion said, his smile only brightened. This strange lion was the only one who to accept him out of all the lions in the Pride, and Kion promised he will help and return the favor one day, since someone with much kindness deserve it.

"Take my training and lessons to heart and those fools will pay," the brown-coated lion said, his emerald green eyes turn bright that send an shiver down to his spine.

"Y-yes, I will do that," Kion agreed before turning around and away from the brown-coated lion. Giving him an quick glance, Kion smirked. "Goodbye."

"See you later, my friend," the brown-coated lion smiled in a hopeful manner.

"See you!" Kion called, running off and heading back to Pride Rock, leaving behind two smiles - evil smiling lions, one young and one old. More and more, they're recruiting Kion to their side... and in due time he will join them.


	10. A Case Fight

**Guest: :)**

**Megan Lyle: Thanks****.**

**Murphyyy: Thanks****. Time for this story to take a dark turn.**

A couple of day pass. Kopa was training more as future King with their father. Kiara started to be out more with her Guard defending the Circle of Life. Kion was growing slowly more independent and his trust in his father and 'uncles' have been shaken.

More-and-more, he was becoming more independent and wanting to be left alone and not be bothered or played with. But he still did play with Bunga, Beshte, Ono, and Fuli. However, he didn't enjoy all of hobbies, not at all.

How could he with wondering if his father and 'uncles' had hurt an innocent lion? If they did, Kion didn't knew if he should stay, for what if they did the same thing to him that they done to the strange lion?

He was an male after all, and in some Kingdoms, the male who isn't ruler or in charge is the one always kicked out to find their own Pride. Kion surely didn't want to challenge his own father or brother...

or did he?

He had never been one into power; he isn't like Scar, he never want to harm his family and friends, but yet all people do around here is treat him badly and like a third-class and just ignore him and sees him as just an Prince, nothing more, nothing less.

He really loved his sister, but even she can treat him badly at times. Sometimes, Kiara side with Kopa in little arguments they have and she only side with him once and a while.

Despite the arguements they have, Kion wish it was just him and his older sister since she was much more loyal and much more nicer to him.

A laugh was heard.

Speak of the devil, Kion look to see his bigger brother and Giza walking in Pride Rock. Hoping to ignore them, Kion laid on his right side, his back in their face. Unfortunately for him, the two approached with smiles, clearly having an plan. "Hey, Kion," Giza taunted.

"What do you want, Giza?" Kion demanded, giving him an sharp gaze. No one had known he been practicing moves that the strange lion had taught him and he actually improved. He can smash rocks and stones.

"Why, to say hello to my favorite Prince," Giza smirked devilishly, placing a paw on his shoulder.

Before Kion could have said something to that, he heard his big brother laughing, and turn to glare at him, as he spoke with an giggle. "Yeah, come on, little brother, you got fans."

"Fans?!" Kion thundered, narrowing his orange-brown eyes at the two cubs. He feel the urge to attack, with the feelings and emotions that the strange lion had taught him, but he held back. "If you say bullying me is fans, than you're mistaken!"

"Hmph, whatever," Giza smiled evilly.

"I don't want to fight you, Kopa, neither you, Giza, but I'm not an afraid anymore," Kion warned, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth. He was ready - if only these short-term fools knew it.

To that, the golden Prince earned an laugh in response by both older lion cubs. His brother was kicking up on the ground, while the brownish golden cub, Giza, just had his paw raised, but didn't strike yet. "You! Not afraid of us, good one!" Giza taunted.

Kion slapped Giza's paw away, shocking both lion cubs. His brother stared at him with shock, and the brown-coated cub couldn't believe it. "How about you leave me alone?!" Kion hissed.

"Why don't you fight like a true lion without using any surprise attacks," Giza's anger was clear as he scrolled over and raised his front paws and brought it down to strike at him, when the golden Prince and third-born just snap.

"Oh it would be my pleasure," Kion said coldly.

Nudging at his stomach harshly with his front paws, Kion send him toppling to the ground. Kopa tried to do something to stop this - now seeing his golden brother had snap, when his little brother reacted and lifted him up and slammed him across the ground.

Giza stood up with shaking and trembling paws and try to run at the third-born Prince, when the golden cub snarled and punch him in the eye, wounding his eye and having blood running from the inside of the eye. Feeling an new emotion, Kion hack away at his stomach. "Kion! Please stop!" Giza pleaded, but his pleas went to death-ears, as the golden Prince slammed into the ground.

"All. You. Ever. Do. Is. Treat. Me. Like. Trash."

Kion approached him and continuously hitting him as he said each word. It was months of pain and hurt, all Giza ever did was treat him wrongly, and the golden Prince had enough. Grabbing his arm, he twist it and pulled his arm over his shoulder all the way in the front, making him howl out in pain!

Kion grabbed him by his neck and press his paws down, finding himself not stopping and actually enjoying Giza's gasps and choking sounds. Before he can send the brown-coated to unconscious, his brother stepped in and made an move towards Kion.

Expecting this, Kion kicked him away with his back paws. Advancing - this time Kopa instead of Giza, he begin punching and hacking away and sending him hack. Kion threw him against the ground easily. "Pathetic, you're suppose to be future King! Yet you can't even defend yourself against your own brother and father choose you as heir!"

Giza ran up weakly in hope to grab him, but the Prince hack away at his nose with such great power in his claw, making him cry out, and clutched his nose, trying to stop the blood that was forming.

Kion knew what he was doing is kind of too excessive but yet these two always picked on him and bullied and mock and embarrassed him and now it is time for them to learn an lesson. He knew their will be an punishment for this when his parents find out - but yet the golden cub wanted to be spotted in the sunlight for once.

Before Kion can make another blow to either his bullied or the future King, four young lioness cubs and a cheetah step in his way. "Kiara! Get out of my way!" It was indeed Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Amani, who stop him, then there was Fuli. "All they want to do is mistreat me and now I finally stood up for myself you five want me to stop!"

"You are to stand up for yourself," Kiara declared, sending an slight glare to Kopa and Giza, who were getting block and aided on by Nuka, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, and Kovu. "But as leader of the Lion Guard, I must defend them."

"Kion, you can just walk away," Fuli spoke up, with surprisingly kindness in her tone that she had never used before.

"How?!" Kion demanded, growling and sending his king cheetah friend an glare. With another growl in his voice, Kion continued shooting the five who have stopped him an glare. Why must they get involved when Kopa needs something but not him?! "All they will do is follow me! If they left me alone then they wouldn't had this problem! Now move aside, I'm not finish!"

"Yes, you are," Amani remarked.

Kion glared for an second then he thought up of an plan to beat one into them still. He would just act like he have given up. "Ok fine," Kion grumbled, beginning to walk to the entrance with the four young lionesses that is the Lion Guard, and Fuli went over to check on Giza and Kopa.

As plan, they let their guard down, and Kion unsheathed his claws and leap pass them, making contact towards Kopa and Giza, making them howl with more pain and pleads.

Kiara knew she would have to take him out with force. "We must drag him out! Use whatever method necessary!" Kiara ordered, the three nodded, and went in. Kiara unsheathed her claws and swipe her little brother on the shoulder.

Surprised and perplexed, Kion staggered backwards, only to be met by a kick from Amani and Tiifu, then a punch from Zuri, and Kiara managed to pin him down. "Now, you are coming with us to calm down at the lair," Kiara said, lifting him up. "Since you obviously can't calm yourself by walking."

Kion would have been able to fight back, but the golden cub was caught offguard and couldn't believe that his sister would used such an move on him just to stop him from hurting their precious future King.

* * *

Kiara brought him to the Lion Guard's lair, and set him down softly yet harshly; Kion was clearly angry and piss so he needs lots of time to calm him down. But the golden cub had some wounds and were weak. "I told you to listen to me but you didn't, I'm sorry for having to do this." Kiara apologized.

"Whatever, leave me alone," Kion snarled. He was wrong about his sister - she was just as a big of a rat as is their brother. Whatever respect he had for her was gone or just mainly gone and it was tainted.

Right now, the golden Prince really needed to talk to someone to allow his frustration. He had wished someone in the Pride will hear his problems and relate to him, but yet no one ever listen. He thought about the strange lion and decided to have a talk with him.

"Ugh, can I go now?" Kion asked through gritted and bared teeth at his sister, however, she shook her head.

"No."

"Great Kings!" Kion snapped, his orange-brown eyes flashed with anger and his teeth were bared. He was already pissed and now she is keeping him here against his will! "Why do I always have to face this insubordination?!"

"It can be easy, Kion, if you apologize," Kiara said softly.

"Oh whatever, I'm going somewhere to talk to someone," Kion said, deciding to talk to the strange lion, who can possibly relate to him. No doubt when his mom and dad found him, he was going to get an punishment for this.

Kiara rolled her eyes and she and her friends follow him to good distance; not wanting him to go back up to Pride Rock and start a fight. Bunga, Beshte, Ono, and Fuli try to have a talk with him, but by the looks of it Kion ain't talking to them either. What was wrong with him?

* * *

A golden cub walk to the borders of the Pride Lands; at best alone, and ignoring all the stares that were given to him by animals of the Pride Lands. That all they do with him... _stare_, and never give him any praised like the brown-coated lion known as "Brown One" do. The golden Prince just felt useless and pathetic and that he has no place in the Circle of Life.

Right now, the bond he had with his sister is shaken up and tainted and may not be rebuild, just like the bond with his brother. It seems like Kion and Kiara and Kopa will be different their whole life.

"Prince Kion," a voice said from behind, and the golden cub gasped and turn around and seen an red-bodied cobra with thin, purple stripes, tan underbelly with two spheres of purple on either side of his neck, and black eyes.

"Ushari," Kion bowed his head down. Many in the Pride Lands have treated him wrongly and like trash, Kion didn't see it at first, but now he does and couldn't help but relate to him. Kion's friend, Bunga, usually had conflict with him, and had even stole his lunch and almost eaten him before.

"Your standing in the way of my lunch," the cobra said in an all-too-familiar snappish tone. It was like Kion when someone in his family - mainly his brother - has taken something from him.

"Oh, my deepest apologies," Kion apologized, grabbing the nearby hyrax before it can run away and place it infront of the snake. The snake took a less threatening tone and begin 'eating', and Kion frowned. "So what brings you here, in these parts of the Pride Lands?" Kion concluded.

"I'm thinking about joining... the... well you know... the Outsiders, and live out there." Ushari was about to think of a lie, but knew it would been useless, for he was just so far out. "I have been around since almost Scar's regin and while the hyenas took away lots of food, I just remain hidden and live my own life, but can't do that anymore. I complained to King Simba about this problem and the conflict I have with other animals, but he barely does anything."

"Yes, my father, always been looking at the 'bigger' picture," Kion remarked in a snarky way. He can see the cobra about to walk pass him, and Kion stepped in the way. "So where are you going to be when you go to the Outlands?" the Prince asked, actually showing genuine concern for the cobra. Luckily, there are no more hyenas anymore around in the Pride Lands, or Kion had an funny feeling this cobra would have been dead.

"Not far, just in good distance, but I'll sneak to the Pride Lands to get food." Ushari replied, giving him an slight yet sharp hiss. "Who are you going to your father on me?!" the cobra demanded.

Kion thought for an minute; usually when you leave the Pride Lands without any popular reason, it's treason. But in Kion's case just because this cobra is leaving the Pride Lands it isn't treason. He just wants a new life. "No." Kion answered. "I don't rat on other people. And you are your own animal. My father can't just think he can walk over someone's decision."

Before Ushari can say something to that, or Kion can add more to his rant, a dark and sneaky voice spoke up. "Oh wise words you speak," and then a brown-coated lion with emerald green eyes came out.

"Brown One!" Kion exclaimed, running up to the brown-coated lion with light green eyes, and the brown-coated lion begin rubbing at the golden Prince's small tuff. Ushari seem to have let a sharp gasp, followed with words uttered. "Impossible."

"What's wrong, Ushari?" Kion asked softly and full of concern. What was wrong with the cobra? Is he afraid of something... or someone?

Kion have been so focus on the cobra he haven't see the brown-coated lion sending a silent wink at the cobra and he slowly shifted his gaze from Ushari to "Brown One" so to speak. "It's nice to see you again, Ushari," the brown-coated lion "introduced" after an second, patting the cobra on his head. "Now, Kion, what's on your mind?" he turn his attention to the golden Prince.

"It's my sister, today me and my brother had a big fight." Kion explained. "I use the moves you and Nunka taught to me when my brother and bully teamed up against me and I fought them both without mercy. Yet, when my sister heard I was fighting my brother she stepped in the way. However, she never did before, and I feel like she loves Kopa more then she ever love me."

"Older siblings," the brown-coated lion remarked with a sigh. "Always forgetting about their younger siblings. I'm not surprise that this would happen to you. Even though, I feel horrible for you. Let me tell you something, Kion, Mufasa once picked on and named-called Scar when he was younger and rub his role in Scar's face. This part I told you, yes?" the brown-coated lion 'asked', in which the golden Prince nodded. "Well, Kion, you see one time Scar just snap and fought off his brother."

"Wow, did he lose?" Kion didn't knew this part, and that Scar challenge and fought his brother.

"Why, of course," the brown-coated lion look down with a seemingly sad look. "Scar try to prove himself to be worthy, but yet again his selfish brother step over him and rubbed him away, and Scar had lost."

"Well, when I fought Kopa, he wasn't ready, and so I managed to win," Kion claimed with an overconfident smile, and the brown-coated lion return the smile.

"You are a strong and wise cub, Kion," the brown-coated lion stated, patting the golden Prince on top of the head. "And you deserve better recognition more then any of your siblings do, which is why I want you to help me. Nunka is a strong cub, but yet I don't want him to be my heir of the Outlands, I want you to be my heir."

"Why me?" the golden Prince wondered, nearly jumping at that opportunity for a better life, but then he remembered that he still was the Prince of the Pride Lands and had to think about it.

"Because you are the only trusted Pride Lander around here," the brown-coated lion announced with a big smile and a laugh. "And the most strongest and wisest deserve to be King."

"I... I have to think about it." Kion stammered, wondering about what he had just said. If it is true, then maybe he can come back in a few days and join him and be his heir of 'another land'. "I will come back to talk in a few days."

"Oh, do that," the brown-coated lion said, giving the Prince a pat on the head. "Farewell, no doubt your parents want to talk to you. But despite what your parents say, know this, know that you have my respect and highest praised."

"Why, of course," Kion nodded before running off and heading back to Pride Rock, where his parents are no doubt waiting for him to give him another lecture. It most likely will be his father since his mother never jumps to conclusions like his father does. The Prince hadn't realized he left behind two smiling animals - a brown-coated lion - and a cobra.

"How are you even still alive?" Ushari demanded when the cub was gone.

"All in due time... Ushari... all in due time."


	11. The Ultimate Shocking Betrayal

**SpecialK92: This one is going to shock you (if not already).**

**Murphyyy: ;) Yep.**

**Megan Lyle (Guest): Yep****. But I'm telling you this chapter is going to be even more dramatic. Possibly the most dramatic chapter in this story.**

**Guest: Yeah, but people can jump to conclusions sometimes.**

**Time for darker turns.**

Kion laid at Pride Rock; a few days ago, his parents have been alerted by the Lion Guard what he have done, and now he and Kopa were both punish. Giza was too by his own mom. But at least since the events occurred his older brother and former bully haven't bother or bully him.

However, things weren't easy with some family and friends fued. Kion has been ignoring Kiara each time she try to talk to him and their relationship have gone for the wrong. His relationship with his cousin also changed and he and Amani don't even look at each other.

Kion's relationship with his friends has changed as well. Since intervening with the fight and one stepping in the way and the others helping them, he has stop talking to them, which had sadden them.

Kion have been thinking about the brown-coated lion, also known to Kion as "Brown One", offered. He had insisted to Kion being his "Heir to the Outlands" and have a good chance to being a King.

Him? It was in his blood and his family to rule and be King of some sort of land. And since he have been noticed a lot, though in the wrong way, most glare at him now, and had resentment due to attacking their "precious" future King.

He had been talked about infront of other cubs; even Nuka and Kovu stopped spending time with him, so the golden Prince have no role and basically no more friends.

Since Kion's parents have left to another Pride after an tragic lost, they have left Malka, Tojo, and Chumvi as King; each having their own role and take turns patrolling, and Tojo and Chumvi's mates watching over the cubs. Mheetu was with them, due to being King of the grasslands. But mainly, Kiara and her Lion Guard helps with the patrolling part. His parents will be gone for a good week.

"Hey, Kion," a familiar voice said, and Kion sighed with annoyance, and turn his back to the voice's owner. "Want to keep with me on patrol?" It was Kiara.

"No." Kion simply replied with annoyance and some sort of anger. He was not willing to have a conversation with his bigger sister right at the moment. Plus, today he wants to meet up with the strange lion since as arranged. Beside that, Kion have lost interest in all activities and outright fun.

Kiara laid her head down on his mane, allowing him to be against her neck, in a comforting and lovingly and siblingly way. She just won't leave him alone. "Still mad at me, eh?" she asked.

Kion let out a low huff. "Can you leave me alone?" the golden Prince snapped. "Go talk to your precious Prince." he snarled lowly. "Since that's where your loyalties and all your love for a sibling is."

"Kion, you know I love you too," Kiara said softly. She rub his mane softly with her paw. "It's just as leader of the Lion Guard, I have to protect Kopa, no matter if I love you both equally. He is the future..."

"King!" Kion finished finally losing his self control. His orange-brown eyes were glaring. "And I get that! But yet, you could have stopped them when they bullied me! And what did you and your precious Guard did?! Watch me be treated!"

"Kion..." the golden Princess and leader of the Lion Guard tried, shocked by her baby brother's behavior.

"Just dropped it, I don't need it!" Kion hissed, unsheathing his claws, suddenly feeling the urge to slammed his paws against the rocks, but yet he refrained. "I don't need anyone! Leave me alone! Don't even try to feed me on elephant poop, Kiara."

Kiara sighed sadly and walked out, already shocked at his behavior. She had hope she can talk reason in him, but yet to her shock... or not... she couldn't.

The golden Prince would have usually felt sympathy, but yet the rage and anger at his siblings were too much. Now, he felt the pain Scar went through, and the golden Prince decided to stand up and run out.

* * *

The leader of the Lion Guard walked down to the entrance of the cave. She was sadden by how her baby brother; the one who had said her name as a first word, the one who have even crawl and walk with her, is now acting this way.

What had happened to him?

Sure, Kiara had never spend that much time with him, but he was acting extremely dark. She have faced Janja before and saw the same anger in his eyes as well, it's like Kion seen her as an enemy.

She had hope Kion won't be a future rival. If he does fall to darkness, then she may have to put her feelings aside, and do what must be done. Kiara allowed a few tears to fall, when she felt an friendly nuzzle coming onto her neck.

"You okay?" the brown-coated cub; one of her best friends, asked.

"Yes, Kovu." Kiara said, wiping away the tears quickly with her paws. She hadn't realized that he was there as well. Still, tears managed to form, and he initially wrapped his arms around her.

Unfortunately for her, the brown-coated cub didn't stop the manner there. "No you're not," Kovu said, his voice being a little rough, but still having a bunch of concern.

Kiara let out a soft growl. "Can we just drop it?!" she snapped, getting tired of talking about something that is only her concerns... and only HER. Not like anyone care about her little brother.

Kovu fix her with an glare. "No, we are not dropping it unless you want me to go get Tiifu and Zuri and they will get answers out of you." He said with a confident smile. His sister and Vitani's sister always get answers out of Kiara.

"Ugh, must you know everything?!" Kiara demanded with a roll-of-eyes. She didn't receive a response to that, but rather an firely smile and a shake of a head. She knew her friends can be... very convincing with something's wrong.

"Now, how about you tell me?" Kovu asked, the smile never leaving his face.

Kiara let out an annoy sigh but knew she has to get talking. "It's my little brother. There. Happy?" Kiara demanded sharply, unsheathing her claws.

Kovu thought about asking her what happen, but by the look on her face it was clear things didn't ended so well for her and Kion. She were going through enough, and Kovu promised he will have a talk with Kion later, teach him to respect his sister.

"Yes, satisfy," Kovu smirked. It fallen a second later and were replaced by a small frown. "How about you go talk to Kion? Maybe, you can have Tiifu and Zuri with you this time. Those two will constant rant something at Kion if he acts differently." he remarked.

Kiara laughed slightly at that thought. "Yes, you're right. I'll be back." Kiara declared, running off and seconds later she were join by Tiifu and Zuri. Kovu just shook his head and roll his eyes, as he realized Kion won't be looking so well when the three are done with him.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri walked up Pride Rock. The Princess have thought about getting her cousin, Amani, but she is far too asleep right now, after being tired and sleepy after rescuing a bunch of zebras from hyenas.

The hyenas seem to be growing in number and always manage to get a good catch that will satisfy them all, but always the Lion Guard manage to chase them off.

Many threats tries to sneak pass to kill the herds, due to the King and Queen not being there to aid and assist in stopping them. But they have a nice Princess always chasing them and stopping them from doing so.

The three walked up to Pride Rock to interrogate Kion, when they had noticed the golden Prince, Kiara's little brother, seems to be searching around. Having a feeling he was up to something, Kiara raised her paws and cover herself, Tiifu, and Zuri.

Kion begin to crouched, making way pass them without even seeing them. "He is up to something," Kiara declared. "I know it. We will follow him to see what he is up to." Tiifu and Zuri nodded, so the three begin following him.

Back before Kiara became leader of the Lion Guard, she couldn't track or keep hidden, but since she have done that every day now, she will no doubt be the best of huntress and lioness someday.

Kion kept searching his surroundings so the three knew when to hide and when not to hide. The Prince had walked across the Savannah, the three had thought he was just acting crazy and were about to talk to him; demanding he should go back to Pride Rock immediately, telling him it ain't safe to be outside of Pride Rock at night, but before they could the golden Prince seem to have whispered something.

"Brown One, are you there?" he asked, and seconds later a brown-coated lion with bright emerald green eyes and a scar on his left eye came out, and the three went under the bush, but still look out at the scene playing. The three felt immediate coldness and shivered.

"Ah Prince Kion, I see you had return." the brown-coated lion. "Well, you are like family to me since you tell me all of your problems. You are a faithful lion I can turn to."

The golden Prince smiled brightly at feeling like someone's family. "I guess so, but I have came to rethink your proposal and discuss more before making my decision. If I leave the Pride Lands, my mom and dad would surely hunt me down, also my sister."

"Which is why I can keep close tabs." the brown-coated lion promised. "They will tell me if Simba and Nala try to track you down. Plus, I know this place inside and out and secret places that no one had even seen before."

"You have been around the land before?" Kion questioned, giving an confuse look. He couldn't believe that this lion had known so much about the Pride Lands and secret areas, so that raises questions.

"Why, of course," the brown-coated lion laughed slightly. "How couldn't I?" he follow up with a question, seemingly to be confuse. Suddenly, a smile came to him; and the three had known something was different from the smile... it was evil, dark, and just wrong. "I had once been a a Prince of these very lands. Before I had lost my title and been berated."

"You have been a Prince before?" Kion wondered, shock and surprise by these revelations. The golden Prince was completely caught offguard by this. How can a Prince of the past be still alive and no one even knew?

"Yes, like you, I was the little brother and the youngest one and always been not praised for my successes," the brown-coated lion said with a frown. "I was the one who had leaded a Lion Guard."

Kion couldn't help but wondered at this revelation; like him this brown-coated lion been a Prince, and like his sister he leaded the Lion Guard. He thought about the Lion Guard's leader of the past and then he remembered... Scar!

In a fast movement, Kion stood up from his position, jumped, and pinned him down, his claws mere inches from his neck. He felt betrayed. He felt used. He felt all of these emotions, and couldn't control them. "You're Scar!" he realized.

The brown-coated lion had been surprisingly calm at being pin and possibly 'kill' due to the lion cub's anger and resentment. "I know what's been troubling you." Scar said. "All your life, you have been locked away and mistreated." he concluded, looking up. "Even if you kill me, things wouldn't be at peace. Your siblings will be jealous of you, like they're always are."

Kion felt something in his core. It was strong and he couldn't control it. He immediately felt the urge to throw up and just spit up something due to recognize the lion who had place his problems on... the lion who he have trusted... the lion who he had loved... was the same lion who have cause both of his parents lots of pain. "How could you?!" Kion demanded in a tone full with hurt.

"I had nothing to do with any of this, Kion," Scar said softly, making no movements or attempts to escape under the young cub's grasp. "I had listen to your concerns. I have help you solve problems. You have became far stronger with me in one day than with them in months."

"I should end your life here for the pain you have caused!" Kion growled.

"Yes, you should," Scar agreed. "You should." the brown-coated lion repeated placing an paw on his chin. "Do so, go. Go be a pawn again and a weak fool who be held-back, or join me and become more stronger then any Pride Lander."

"I will go turn you in," Kion declared, jumping up and away, knowing he has to tell the adults about this new development. He have grown up, and will finally have a praise. But the Prince couldn't help but feel as if he was betraying himself. Scar had keep his word and trained him to be stronger and stand up for himself, and now he's feared and respected.

Despite his past as ruler and the much hardships he have caused to his family, Kion had a sense of remorse and guilt. Part of him didn't even want to do this, but he has no choice. But now he has to do. Kion got off of Scar and ran for Pride Rock. "Just know this Kion, without me you will never have a single purpose in your life." Kion froze for a second and actually flinched before running off.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri stared at shock into 'Scar's' direction before slowly following Kion, making sure not to be spotted by the brown-coated lion.

* * *

The golden Prince ran up Pride Rock; his eyes seemingly tired and he wasn't even sure about this. Scar had done much more for him then his family had done ever. And he think he have formed an bond with Scar.

To his luck, he spotted Malka, Tojo, and Chumvi. "Uncles!" Kion squealed. "I think there's an plot to overthrow the Pride Lands!" he cried.

"Kion, what are you talking about?" Malka asked, confused at what the golden Prince had just said. And by his facial expression, the three knew he was being serious about this.

"Scar has survived and I..." Kion had to think up of a quick lie. If he told them that he been talking to strangers, there will be some consequences for him and considering he just got off of his punishment he didn't want another one. "I have seen him! I recognized him by Rafiki's paintings! And he have even talk to me!"

The three gave him surprised looks, locking eyes with him, trying to figure out if he wasn't playing. But Kion kept his head up, like his father do when he gives an speech and spoken highly. "Kion, if Scar did survived, that means..." Tojo begin.

"That means we have to go to him, kill him!" Chumvi finished.

Kion was surprised by this, but didn't let it shown. He did have some sort of bond with Scar, even now, and he instantly feels wrong if they kill him. Regret came off of him.

"Kion, stay in Pride Rock until this is finish," Malka ordered.

Kion hesitates for a second. "Y-yes, uncle." he stammered before walking inside of Pride Rock, trembling. He didn't want them to do this! Scar was the only one who had actually taught him something! But he had no choice.

* * *

The den was all but quiet as nightfall arrived; Kopa and Vitani were sleeping soundly, surprisingly... or not... side-by-side. Kovu was sleeping as well, in a deeper slumber. Nuka was sleeping as well after a long day of watching. Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, seems to be sleeping as well, so is Amani. The only one who wasn't sleeping was one cub...

a particular golden Prince named Kion.

He was shaking and trembling. His uncles have left five minutes ago, leaving their mates in charge until they get back. Kion went up to the edge of Pride Rock and stared out to the stars.

'You know, don't you? If you allow them to destroy me then all of your purpose here will be lost.'

Kion had tears leaving his eyeballs and scrolling down his eyes; he couldn't believe how much pain he was feeling. Some part of him warned him to stay behind and allow the adults to handle this, but the main part of him told him to go see what the fate of the battles decide, and that part take over.

"I'm coming." Kion uttered before running down Pride Rock. Little did he knew three familiar cubs have spotted him before following closely behind.

* * *

A brown-coated lion laid with his hyenas before he heard footsteps itching closer and closer. At that, he got up, and went to investigate the sound, before shrugging and laying back down.

"Scar." a voice said coldly.

Scar gasped and look up to see three lions approaching him; he was clearly in shock, for he expected them to come by tomorrow, not tonight. But still, he stood up with a smile, having been up before, and can wake his hyenas, but he will have to tell them to keep at least one of them alive, for he knew Kion was coming.

"Malka, Chumvi, Tojo." Scar said in a simple way, but in him shown fear. Only at least a group of hyenas which is around 10 surrounded him, he may likely died, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You won't rule the Pride Lands again, Scar!" Chumvi snarled, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth.

"Oh but I will," Scar laughed. "You fools can't stop me! Hyenas," he yelled, waking each one up, a few being Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. "Protect me!"

The hyenas advanced a few seconds later, Malka, Chumvi, and Tojo managed to stop them and hold themselves up. But Scar joined the battle and jumped up, biting down on Tojo's neck, killing him first as blood left him. Full of shock, Chumvi attack with rage and anger at losing his friend. Malka was the next to fallen, but he did take the remaining hyenas down. Scar had killed him with a surprise claw attack and cutted his neck. Scar stared at his dead 'friends' for a second and actually have sadness with memories of them as cubs in the past, but he had to focus on this battle. Scar and Chumvi fought downwind and Chumvi managed to back Scar up, but the brown-coated lion actually manage to held up a fight.

Scar manage to leave scars on his shoulder, but the other stronger lion left much more. Chumvi punched the brown-coated lion in the chest and it wounded him, then the brown-coated lion with red eyes kick him back, forcing him back.

Kion ran up to the battle and saw two brown-coated lions battling before one kick the other back. "Chumvi, Scar!" he cried, heading down and baring his claws, full of confusion, but he knew they hadn't heard him.

One seems to seen him; the darker brown-coated lion saw him first, the lighter brown-coated lion look behind him to see a golden cub. "Kion! I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Pride Landers are taking over!" Scar squealed with some fear in his voice.

Three lionesses cubs gasped and went behind an big rock that cover them before being spotted, watching the scene, not getting involved just yet.

Kion's eyes narrowed at Scar, as Chumvi spoken with a hiss snarl. He was kind of shock that Kion came. This battle was no place for a cub! "You won't rule the Pride Lands, never again! You have lost!"

"No! No! No! You will die!" Scar growled, his emerald green eyes lighting up like they never did before. Kion had to cover his eyes, as did the three cubs who were watching. scar place an paw on the brown-coated lion with red eyes, who was about to slid his throat, but by pushing against his paw, he manage to stop the kill. But yet he wasn't strong enough, and the light brown-coated lion place his claw against the dark brown-coated lion's neck, making him make choking sounds. "Kion! Help me! Stop this!" he wheezed out, looking at the golden cub. "He will kill me! Please! Don't allow this to happen! I can complete your training! He is the traitor!"

"Don't listen to him, Kion! He is the traitor!" Chumvi hissed, pressing his claw down. "Infact one claw mark to his stomach can end this all! You can make it! End it! Be the Prince you were always meant to be!" Chumvi place Scar in a position that Kion could have easily took advantage of, but the golden cub didn't even move as he stared at Scar.

Kion look back and forth between Scar and Chumvi; both were having an struggle, though Chumvi was clearly forcing Scar down and it will be any minute now. Feeling his muscles getting hard, one part of him told him to help the Pride Lander and the other part of him told him to help the Outlander.

Pride Landers or OutLanders!

He have to choose, he have to make an choice! Both destinies will forever shape his life and the path he go on! What to do?! What can he do?! Which is the right choice?! Should he go back home or join the Outlanders?! If he aided Scar against Chumvi, then most likely Kovu and Zuri will hate him due to him being their father, but still attacking the future King like he did a few days ago had made many have resentment for him! So what role did Kion have after this?! Most likely, people would forget about it like Scar said they will!

Just before he can make an choice, Scar choked out with the remaining strength he had left! "Kion! Don't listen to him! Remember! The Pride Landers show much resentment to you for attacking their precious future... King! It's your turn to stand out in the sunlight! Stop this! Don't allow this to happen to me! I help you in your bully problem! Don't let him kill me!" Kion had his claws out, but yet not in a threatening manner just yet. "I can't hold his paw any longer! I-I can't! I am weak! Ugh! Too weak! Please! Kion! Help me! Help me!"

Scar couldn't take it anymore and small blood begin to form, but the light brown-coated lion stop and smiled slightly. With a harsher attack, the dark brown-coated lion will be dead and all will be right again! Kion knew he had to act now! He have to make his choice! "I'm going to end this once and for all!" Chumvi declared.

"Good," Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri whispered, now seeing that the traitor and threat will be dead. The three look over the corner once again when they heard Kion's voice. "You can't." Kion's eyes glared. "He must stand trial and have a proper trial and live."

"He have control over you, Kion, and been manipulating you. Don't allow him to blind your judgement. He is too dangerous to have a trial, Kion." Chumvi claimed.

"I'm too weak! Ugh! Don't kill me please!" Scar 'pleaded', his weak and fragile body seems to be turning pale.

"It's not the Pride Land's way! He must live!" Kion growled.

"Please don't," Scar 'begged', as Chumvi's face seems to tighten.

"I need him!" Kion argued. Chumvi's muscles bunched, and his normal calm and collected red eyes, glared down. The brown-coated lion raised his paw to end it. "He's all I have left!" Chumvi ignored Kion, and the light brown-coated lion was about to end it when the golden Prince shouted. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Without even a thought he swiped at Chumvi's paw, his claws accidentally flex, and when he made contact, he force him to scream due to the harsh claws as blood forms on his paws, and he was too much distracted into it.

Scar smirked and kicked him overhead, and onto a cliff edge near by. Chumvi was too wounded to do anything, as the dark brown-coated lion walked up and digged his claws deeply into the light brown-coated lion. "Long Live The King." he said, then let go, allowing him to fall.

The three cubs gasped at Kion's impending betrayal; he may have been dark kind of, but now he spared and saved the enemy! Why?! He's an traitor for turning his back on them! Now, Kiara realized something - Kion was her enemy now, as much as she wants to denied it.

Kion's eyes widen, as he realized what he had done. Sure, he may not have done the killing blow, but he have reacted wrongly, and cost Chumvi by Scar killing him. Kion was sure he could have done something when Scar was about to end Chumvi, however, he was too distracted and distraught. "What have I done?!" Kion cries, falling to his knees and beginning to cry.

Scar approaches him and place an calming paw on his cheek, wiping away the tears with a 'comforting' paw. "You fulfilled in your true place and position, Kion." Kion's head falling down. "Become my heir. Accept me as your true father and leave behind your old life and join a new one.

"I will do whatever you want." Kion promised.

"Good," Scar cackled soundly. "Now, it is time for your family to pay for what they have done to me in the past and how they wronged you. We shall complete your training and then take over the Pride Lands in a few years time but for now we must carry out plans and plots and take out little things. No longer will you be named Prince Kion... but rather Prince... Krayt."

"Thank you, father." Kion said, his head holding downward.

"Rise, my heir," Scar guided, Kion... now Krayt... risen.

"No, Kion, don't join him!" Tiifu would have cried that out, but yet she was in shock and surprise as much as her two friends are.

"Dad, daddy," Zuri whispered with tears leaving her eyes. Kiara nuzzle against her friend; having hope this don't taint their relationship, and make future conflict since her own little brother aided in his death. The dark tan cub did something that surprise both of her friends, she begin crying.

"Zuri, I'm so sorry," Kiara apologized, nuzzling against her friend. Tiifu seem down, she knew her father had also died, but he died making a purpose. Both of her friends have lost one of her parents, yet she have lost her brother. All three of them have lost someone important to them. Despite their grieve they look up to talk between 'father-and-son' occurring.

"Because the Pride Landers had not trust you, my young heir, I believe you are the only one with no knowledge of their plot against us... concerning you." Scar said with an evil smile.

Krayt stared up to his 'father' with confusion. "I haven't been alerted of any plot." Krayt said. The golden cub felt much emotions as this battle went on; slowly by slowly Prince Kion who was still trying to fight the evil hole was disappearing... and Prince Krayt, heir of Scar, started taking over.

The brown-coated lion titled to his head downwards. "Of course not, like I said it concerns you," Scar frowned sadly. "The plot I have heard when you weren't in the Pride Lands, is to wait until Kiara grow up and then have her manipulated against you then roar at you. Though it wasn't Kiara's ideas, she agreed to it and so did your 'friends'. When the Pride Landers find out what transpired here, they will kill us, you including.:

"No, that ain't true." the Princess cleared her throat through a whisper. She couldn't do anything to stop it; even if she has the Roar of the Elders, she is bounded and trapped. Kion will stand in her way and attempt to stop it and she will roar at him and that's nothing she didn't want it to come to.

Krayt believed him. "I agree. The Pride Landers next move will be against freedom and justice." the golden cub switched the subject. "Kiara and my 'friends' have turned against me," Krayt said coldly, yet there were some pain in his voice. Some part of him still loved his older sister, yet it is being locked away. "And she, like the other Pride Landers, shall pay for it in due time."

"Yes, indeed, fear not, Krayt, she will be dealt with in due time. But for now we must lure Kopa out. The future King of the Pride Lands can raised some troubles. So we must focus on him for the few years. We will try to kill him in the shadows and only must we place our attention on him." Scar declared, wanting to crush Simba's soul by repeating history and having little brother murder big brother, and only watch his sorrowful and horrified face be shock.

"What about Kiara?" Kion asked.

"Patience, the girl will be spare for now. But I have to take you somewhere, then we will truly begin your training." Scar cackled. At last, the child of Simba was his, it was his heir. He can't wait to see the face this golden lion's father have when he dies. Now, a dark age is awaiting.


	12. Even On The Darkest Day, There's Hope

**Guest: Good, you caught on. XD**

**Megan Lyle: Thanks.**

**SpecialK92: Yep. Thought I was going to make Kopa's evil. Nope! It time for some evil Kion in my story. Eventually, I would do evil other people in TLK.**

**T.T. Coleman: Blast it. I try to make it surprising. But I didn't want it to just be random, and where Kion just joins Scar out of power. He just is hurt and have been through a lot.**

**Guest: Yep, you caught on too like the other Guest did. I have saw them in a perfect place and actually see them as an image where Scar and Kion is Sidious and Anakin I'm doing these references and you guys are seeing them. Good job. And thanks. XD**

**arthur.brunotte: Had a feeling a few of you would have noticed. But I had loved that scene, so wanted to reference it for a while with only Kion and Scar. Though had different plans at first, things changed. And it was planned. Great job. :) XD**

**cucunguk: I would try.**

***Note, much conflict that Kion face in the show, Kiara won't in this story. Since Kiara's and Kopa's 'villain' is decided.**

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri were still shock about what happen; sneakily, yet fast enough they begin to make way back to the Pride Lands and Pride Rock in particular. When Kiara's parents get back, she wasn't sure what to tell them.

Just tell them Kion joined Scar, who happens to be back and want power once again?

There was many things Kiara had to face as leader of the Lion Guard, but having to possibly fight against her brother, who is now an rival.

"Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri!" a voice shouted. "There you are!"

Kiara look up to see Tama and Kula. She didn't want to tell them the truth, but they must know. However, before she could have said anything Tiifu beaten her to it. "Mom," Tiifu said staring at her mother, Tama. "Daddy... he's gone." she stammered.

"What are you talking about?!" Kula demands, her eyes widening when they saw tears leaving their eyes, knowing that something big have happen. But what did happen?

"Scar... he have happen to survived... and killed them." Zuri told the truth in a stammered.

Tama was surprised for a second, "No." she whispered, choking with tears and a lump in her throat. "No! Please tell me it isn't true!" she cried. "It can't be true!" she knew it was and begin crying.

Kula was also crying; it was all too hard on her... and for the both of them. "Wait a second," Kula said, making the three cubs stare up at her again. She and Tama was waiting for their return, but they had noticed Kion was also gone from the cave. "Where's your little brother?" she was of course referring to Kion.

The three hesitated for a second. The loss of their mates was too much, but now that the Prince is gone things would be even harsher for the two lionesses since they were close like aunties to Kion. And considering Scar have an army and an heir it was likely the Lion Guard will be on their paws. "He-he joined Scar." Kiara whispered, and it caught the lionesses offguard.

It is also likely Scar won't revealed Kion into the opening... just yet. He will have to train him into adolescents years for him to be enough to stop them. There is a likely chance where Kiara would have to confront him.

"We must get allies." Kula declared.

Tama thought for an moment then let out a small and hopeful smile. "The grasslands." she muttered. Kula stared at her friend for a moment, confused before getting the same idea. "Hyenas."

* * *

A golden cub was walking side-by-side with a brown-coated lion. Kion... now Krayt, with Scar. His eyes were full of conflict. He knew he had turn against the Pride Landers and there is nothing to change.

He had a new family; a new father, a new brother - given that Scar and Nunka are father-and-son, so that means that they will have to grow an connection. He must push aside his Pride Lander's self as Prince Kion, and must become Shadowlander and Outlander self, Prince Krayt.

As they headed somewhere, everything seem to be quiet and dark. Suddenly, sounds of rocks are heard, and Kion narrowed his eyes, hoping nothing would come out. But Scar just his composure and wanted to be strong.

Just then a slender lioness, with grayish-tan fur, cream muzzle, underbelly and paws, black nose, red eyes, a small notch in her right ear, dark stripe down the center of her head, came out and revealed herself.

Krayt backed up slowly and a threatening manner, but Scar place an paw on his back in a 'fatherly' manner. The golden cub look up to his 'father' in confusion. "Don't need to be afraid." Scar comforted his ease.

"My dear Scar!" she squealed, running up and the two nuzzle each other. Kion found himself smiling at the 'cute' moment, but the tan lioness with red eyes glared down at him. "Who's this?"

"This is the one who have saved me." Scar informed her. "And he have accepted into being my heir, Zira." the brown-coated lion revealed an bleeding pain down his neck, making her actually gasp. She was actually terrified.

"The Pride Landers found out about me and advanced me and one pinned me. But he save me in my time of need." Scar explained, patting the young cub across his mane.

"Good gracious." Zira said, actually surprise. She had thought Kion would have ever broke to their side, but given that he saved her mate's life she knew she was wrong. "I guess all of the Pride Landers are not selfish and actually do care." she gave him a pat on the head. "I can understand how hard it must have been for you to choose, my dear. Prince Kion." she gave him a 'sad' look.

"Y-yes," Krayt stammered. Then he felt an high determination. He expected to feel the sympathy, sadness, regret... yet none was there. He had realized he have hated the Pride Landers. "But please, my name is Krayt, not Kion. Prince Kion have died along with Malka, Tojo, and Chumvi. All that exists is Prince Krayt."

"Good. You have accepted your true self well, young one." Zira said, offering an smile. It look more like an growling position, but her teeth was showing and there was no noise, and Krayt felt an slight shiver, but didn't show it. "Let's hope that you don't turn your back on us."

"Fear not, I have no intentions on turning my back on you." Krayt promised.

"Now, Zira," Scar cut in. "I have to take him somewhere so he can truly have power. Now, see you later, my dear." he basically spat out the last part. He haven't been interested in Zira anymore, but she was a mighty huntress and lioness.

As he and his new heir walked down the Outlands, Krayt whispered to the brown-coated lion. "She gives me the creeps." Scar nodded, actually finding himself smirking at that.

"Don't worry about her." the brown-coated lion assured. "While I begin your training and slowly take away the Pride Lands, you will mostly be with me rather then her. She will just lead you when I'm not around. But she shall not intervene in our training, only Nunka will be train by her."

"Yes father," Krayt said in a conflicted way. Now, in his life - even if he had to aided into killing someone 'important' to him, he knew he finally had an purpose. Half of him just hope he didn't face Zuri, since considering how close she was to her father. And despite being annoying at times, formerly Kion had an soft spot for her.

Zuri was one of the Pride Landers who Krayt didn't want to kill, beside perhaps his sister since she was just doing her duty, Tiifu, and maybe not his mother. His 'friends' have turn against him, but he wouldn't kill them. But will avoid them.

Then again, he did knew he would have to face the Lion Guard when he was older, and most likely. Krayt knew he would have to put aside his feelings for anyone and just care for himself to be truly Scar's heir.

* * *

Kiara was comforting her two friends, who had lost someone really important to them. None wasn't able to sleep. She had also cared about Tojo and Chumvi, and hated Scar for what he did against those two. But did she hate Kion?

He was conflicted, confused, and just acted on what he thought was right. Yes, he have turned against them, but he has feelings too, and no doubt the name he claimed now 'Krayt' will wipe him out since he has feelings too, and no doubt Kion knows he have done the wrong thing.

She had realized that her whole family will be grief-stricken by his impending betrayal that no one even expected. Kopa may have act like he didn't love Kion, but he really did deep down inside.

Kiara had known she would have to lead allies. But with Scar's returning and now having a heir, many will be fearful, but Kiara knew she would lead and fight for what's right.

"Tiifu, Zuri," Kiara said much softly. "There is still an chance for us to win. Your fathers wouldn't have want you to grieved for them. They would have want their daughters to be happy." the Princess declared, now feeling a new-found determination.

"Such wiseness," a voice said from the entrance. The three cubs gasped and look up to see Kiara's parents. "Mom! Daddy!" Kiara squealed, shooting up and running up to them. How could they be back already? She cried in her father's leg. "Oh daddy, Kion has turn..." Kiara begin, tearfully.

"To Scar's side." Simba finished with an heavy breath. He was shocked that Scar was even still alive, and now have Kion under his grip! "I should have been a better father and not allow all of this to happen. Now, Kion is going to be someone else!" Nala seems to be taking it so hard that her baby boy; the son and child that she have been very close to have just fallen and aided in killing and accomplice in a very close friend of their death. She couldn't have said anything, for she just started breaking down and crying, to which her mate wrapped his paws around her, and licking her tears away. Simba had wished he have finished Scar when he had the chance... or his son wouldn't have been a slave to darkness, and Scar's heir. "Tama and Kula have told us everything." he sighed sadly. "Now, Mheetu is bringing hyenas to Pride Rock so we can defend an attacks from Scar, who will no doubt strike."

* * *

Simba stood out on Pride Rock with Nala beside him; his children was beside him. The Pride Lands were going on a crazy frenzy. Scar have return! Most of them had fear, others couldn't control themselves! Kiara's parents and uncle and aunties were trying to calm them down but it came to no success. Kiara noticed her parents getting exhausted and stepped up to the edge of Pride Rock, her face held high, and no fear was on her face. "QUIET!" Kiara used the roars of the elders in her voice. All sounds came to a stop, and they stared up to the Princess. "Listen! We understand if you are scared! But going out of control is not going to solve anything! Yes, Scar have return, and we know all of you are scared! But last time, Scar was around, there was no Lion Guard! Now there is and we will protect you!And while my little brother may have join him, there is still hope in me and Kopa and even him! Even on the darkest day, there's hope!"

All the animals took Kiara's words to heart, and agreed she was right. There was still a Lion Guard and they still had strength. "Your right, your majesty," Beshte's dad, Basi, came forward. "While Scar may have send fear into us, we can fight him."

Kiara smiled softly. "We have to stay together and we can win this war. Things are going to be tough, but as we age we will get stronger in numbers, and Scar will be defeated and peace will go into the Pride Lands."

One crocodile, the leader of the crocodiles came forward; he was named Makuu and he defeated the old crocodile leader, Pua, a while back. Kiara had a few conflicts with him, but Simba had dealt with him a while back. "How can we fight, your majesty? Scar may have us outnumbered."

"Do we even know how to defeat him?" the zebra leader, Thurston, demands.

"Well, no," Kovu answered, coming bravely by Kiara's side.

"But," Kiara added quickly. "We can find a way," the Princess smiled brightly as the light of the sky shined on him. "We have a few losses and will continue to, but those losses will effect future generations and your families. We are the Pride Lands, and we shall defend our home!"

"I agree with Kiara," the future King added, coming to his little sister's side. "While we have little reinforcements, I think if we all stay together, we will be strong if we stay together. And it's all my fault..." he closed his eyes with much regret, thinking about all of the times he mistreated him, and rub his role in the Circle of Life. "All I ever did was treat my little brother with disrespect and now he is serving Scar."

Before Kiara or Vitani... or anyone in his family could have comfort him, a voice demanded. "Wait?! It's your fault!" One of the crocs storm up, his name was Kiburi, and he was one of the new crocodiles in Makuu's froat. "If Prince Kopa is the reason behind all of this and our possible downfall, then we shall deal with him the crocodile way."

Just then, Kovu ran down Pride Rock, with Tiifu and Zuri, before he could have made it up to attack the Prince and future King. "Oh no you do." Kovu snarled, standing in a defensive manner.

"Kiburi, do you want us to get banish?!" Makuu demands, giving the other crocodile a harsh and ordering glare.

"Well! We are not winning! We are clearly on the losing team if Scar has all of these allies and the very Prince of the Pride Lands! I'm starting to wonder why he even join Scar! It's clear King Simba won't be able to keep us safe and he might have saw that!" Kiburi sniped.

Kiara storm up to Pride Rock edge. "Why don't you try the Outlands then?!" she demands unsheathing her claws and baring her teeth at the crocodile at what he mentioned. "Because it's clear you don't like it here!"

"Fine, but you have to make us lion cub." Kiburi snarled menacingly, not yet aware of Kiara's power.

Kiara felt the clouds forming around her as she aimed into his direction. Before she could have done the act on the crocodiles float, the leader of them spoke up. "Wait, don't banish us, your majesty. Kiburi will be kicked out of my clan to spare our banishment."

Kiara glance at her father for a few seconds, before he came beside his children side. "We accept, Makuu. Kiburi, you and your followers are banish from the Pride Lands." Simba said before giving his daughter a nuzzle. "Kiara, you know what to do."

Kiara nodded and headed down Pride Rock. With bared teeth, she unsheathed her claws and got into a pouncing position. She made sure to allow crocodiles loyal to Makuu and other animals to move out the way before deciding to blast them to the Outlands. "Get out of the Pride Lands!" she roared. The crocodiles were completely caught offguard as Kiara blast them away and to the Outlands. Stopping, she glanced at other Pride Landers as she head up Pride Rock. "Now, if some of you want to leave you can." she said softly. "But to those who wants to stay behind and fight for our home."

All of the Pride Landers send glances at each other, before each made their choice. All of them - even Makuu agreed. Simba and Nala podded up to their children and gave them affection nuzzles.

"Simba," a familiar voice said, and Kiara look behind to see Amani and her father walking up to them. Hyenas by her side. "We have allies. Better yet, Kamari has an adoptive daughter who is very strong."

"Yes, your majesty. Since I can't have children, I took her and her sister in when I found them," the other hyena spoked up, motioning to two young hyenas around Kiara's age. "They can help you. Their names are Jasiri and Madoa."

"Of course, you are trusted, Kamari," Simba said. "You aided Mheetu in Scar's region and so you are a trusted ally. We may need all the hyenas you got for what is to come."

"Of course your majesty," Kamari nodded, as the hyenas stand like soldiers around the Pride Landers, yet a few gave them cautious looks due to what happen to them in the past. "We shall assist. Scar and Shenzi won't take over again. We vow it."

"You are so right, Kamari," Mheetu agreed. The brown-coated lion closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "Scar is going to pay for this!" His eyes then grew furious and lighten up. He knew his father wanted the Lands again, but he couldn't allow it. "But I hope your clan is ready for a war that is going to come and more to follow. Scar is going to attack more now."

"Don't worry, we have each other, Mheetu."

All of them had each other; they were ready to defend themselves for the next months and possible years to come. But they wouldn't give up that easily, and Scar and his forces will be defeated once and for all. As for Kion... Kiara will have to find a way to get sense into him. But she had much of her allies and friends by her side. New friends, and old ones. They will one day defeat Scar. Light shines and will always destroy darkness.

Even On The Darkest Day, There's Hope...

* * *

A golden lion cub and a brown-coated lion went down the Outlands... the very far of the Outlands. It was early morning and the light will soon rise on both the Pride Lands and the Outlands, dawning a light on a new day.

Each day pass shall be more and more Scar taking over the Pride Lands. Now, with Simba's son by his side, the Outlands shall spread to Pride Rock again and this time no one will get in the way.

After this, Scar was going to train Krayt and press him to the limits to show no mercy to anyone. He will kill anyone under his command, but the brown-coated lion did knew Krayt had conflict in a bit of conflict, despite what he caused.

Scar knew he would have to make sure to push Krayt to the open soon, but keep him from getting his parents to capture him. He have plans for Krayt's now. First, he shall show up the evil lions of the past, and hope for him to gain true power. Second, in a few months, he shall have him lead an army into the Pride Lands, and with the evil power and willstrenth he will destroyed half of the land and taking a 3/4 chunk of it out piece by piece. Then, he shall placed Krayt into hiding at the Shadowlands and train and raised him and wait until he's older. He kind of hope Krayt comes across his bigger sister and confront her in the attack, just to see how much they have grown up.

As they reached the volcano edge, Scar smiled, with Krayt standing a few inches behind, staring at his 'father' with confusion in his eyes. "Evil spirits of the Past, I brought you a body, that can aid in your power." Scar said, maniacally laughing.

Whispers were heard, and Krayt look around for them, while the brown-coated lion just stay put, not at all affected by the whispers. "Father." he said nervously, walking up by his 'father's' side.

"Krayt, stand right there." Scar ordered, pointing in a specific place. Krayt nodded and did as ordered and stood in the middle of the caldera. Nothing happen for a few minutes.

But suddenly, the volcano lits up, and the flames begin going out of control. Krayt wanted to back up, but find himself held in place. Was he going to die?! Was they going to kill him?! Was he never going to be able to fulfilled as Scar's heir?! All these questions flow through his head, but they were no answer! Soon, Krayt felt great pain coming across his bones, as flames seem to fly into his body. Krayt grunted; but it didn't hurt as bad as it should, and his fur begins to move out of place, with wind passing through his fur. Krayt can hear his 'father's' laughing behind him, and the evil spirits seems to be laughing as well. When it came to an end, the golden former Prince of the Pride Lands suddenly felt new power.

The evil spirits seems to be staring at him, as his whole life passed through his eyes. Baring his teeth, Krayt felt new anger and hatred. His whole life, he have always been hold back! His family held him back! His friends held him back! No one ever was interested in him! It was always mainly his siblings! He was done with being a pawn! If these evil spirits fools think they can control him, then they're sadly mistaken. Clouds begin to form, and Krayt let out a big roar that cause the lava to go out of control. It was similar to Kiara! But darker and much more powerful! He was no longer going to be hold back! He will accept true power, and glowered into it himself! He was not going to be a pawn to anyone, and will be Scar's heir, and one day ruler and King of the Pride Lands! If no one accepted him then they'll die! The evil spirits disappeared! Now, they're apart of Krayt, and locked away and will aid in his power!

Krayt growled lowly and went before the frowning and actually afraid brown-coated lion. Falling onto his knees and bending his head downwards, Krayt asked four dark words. "What is thy bidding, father?"

**A/N Now it's time for a lot of violence. The first few chapters were sloppy, but now it's time for a few dark turns and believe me much more violence. **


	13. Taking Part of the Land Part 1

**Guest: You will see in due time, my friend.**

**Megan Lyle (Guest): Thanks. I have plans.**

**Kirk (Guest): Watch and see. XD**

**T.T. Coleman: Yeah. Now, Kion is lost to the dark side.**

**It's time for me to tie into the episodes like the ending of Season 2. Scar is going to take half of the land for the next few chapters. I'm trying to focus on Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Kopa, Kion, Kovu, and Amani's and other characters development. But *warning, blood is going to be frequently now.**

It been a few months since the former King and tyrant, Scar, has corrupted Prince Kion... now known as Krayt to many of the Outlanders, have switched sides and joined him. Even though, he's an cub, Krayt have grown more powerful and stronger with brutal training taught to him by Scar.

He have been able to beat Nunka with only a few months training, while the brown-coated cub been trained since birth. Each day, Scar's plan to take over the Pride Lands is nearing, and Krayt is becoming more-and-more loyal and bloodthirsty over Pride Lander's blood.

The King and Queen have try to come over to the Outlands to take their son back, but Scar had seen this due to spies and brains, and so Scar had take him to the Shadowlands.

This was also best for Krayt, since he has to get used to survival and killing anything that crossed him. Nunka even feared the golden cub more now, due to Krayt having great strength over him already.

Scar had an plan already set in motion. He wants to take over part of the Pride Lands and do it piece-by-piece, instead of sending an army in there and taking everything apart by once. Because while it may work, there will be lots of losses, and Scar will have no army.

His main protection is Krayt, who can likely die if he lets his guard down. Though he had the Roar by the evil spirits of the past, Krayt can destroyed the entire Pride Lands, and believe it or not, but Scar doesn't want the Pride Lands destroyed, but just turn into a wasteland and be his again.

"Krayt," Scar said with a smile, pacing his new heir and apprentice. Krayt had look different then when he joined Scar; he had silky and wild golden fur like Scar has, his once peaceful eyes seems to be different and have a mixture of amber that shown his anger, and most of all his claws are out a lot more. "Today, I have a mission for you. And so you must have an army accompany you on this one. You must take over Kilio Valley with hyenas, crocs, and vultures."

"What about the jackals?" Krayt asked, his orange-brown amberish eyes gleaming.

"Yes, them too." Scar answered. The brown-coated lion gave his heir an huge smile. He wants the Pride Landers to already die, but he have "I need you to do it now."

"What about the Lion Guard?" Krayt demands. Unlike many of the fools who is Scar's followers, the brown-coated lion accept Krayt as an equal, and the golden cub had little fear of his 'father' with having great power, but he did he have a big roar. However, he would prefer to use his pure strength rather then just a roar.

"With you, it will be a swifty attack." Scar replied and patted his young heir on the head in a fatherly manner. "Also, I'm planning to start a small fire elsewhere so they will be distracted for a while. And because half of then are now your army. Since I can't always move as much as I use to, you need to lead for me."

Ever since Krayt joined them, Scar have gotten more of an army. Like jackals that have wanted to take over the Pride Lands over a while leaded by a female jackal name Reirei, and Krayt have found them when Scar has ordered for some allies and an army. Some crocodiles that were formerly Pride Landers leaded by Kiburi, but were kicked out after believing they were on the losing side. Janja was now leader of the clan after his mother had died when Scar was attack by Pride Landers, and vultures leaded by a vulture name Mzingo, but all seems to doubt Krayt who was once an Pride Lander, beside Scar. Some didn't even respect Krayt, but Scar had an feeling he would teach them to respect him in time.

Krayt snarled and gave him an small bow before heading out. Letting out an ear piercing roar, the golden cub growl so loudly for a cub, using a small power (Roar) behind it. Soon, many of the Outlanders gather around.

"Scar wants us to go to the Pride Lands and take over Killo Valley." Krayt commanded in a high voice. He have been so commanding since joining Scar and is now leader of all these animals. "He's planning to start a fire so the Lion Guard won't get in our way. I don't want any failures. If anyone fails or mess up the plan, there will be severe consequences."

"And what about you?" one of the hyena demands. "Since you were once a Pride Lander, and most of all the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the third-born of King Simba and Queen Nala..." the hyena didn't have any time to react, for Krayt jumped on his neck with his teeth, and make him howl out in pain, but the golden cub didn't relent, until blood form on his neck. He tried to fight the golden cub, but the golden cub rip his neck out. He still was alive, but he was making choking sounds.

With blood on his teeth, Krayt smirked at the fearful outlanders and motioned to two hyenas to dragged him away. Turning to Janja, he begin approaching him and lifted him by his neck. "He lives," Krayt said coldly. "But if anyone in your clan now disrespect me, you shall pay the consequences. Because, as their leader you should be able to teach them respect."

"Yes, Kio... Krayt." Janja stammered nervously, swirming in the golden cub's choking grip. He had knew this wasn't the same cub and Prince he once was. He was now Scar's heir and son and no longer should he showed mercy or be tell what to do.

Krayt released his grip on him. "That goes for all of you as well." Krayt said, turning his attention towards the other outsiders. "Anyone that disrespect me, both their leader and the one who did will die. That weak and foolish Pride Lander is dead! And in all due time, Prince Kopa and King Simba shall join him! But fear not, if you respect me, then I shall respect you!"

The clans and groups muttered their agreements. Krayt wants to be respected by everyone, but they were going to of course be fools who disrespect him. This was part of the reason why some part of Krayt wants his sister to join him, considering their past history.

Despite what happen between them months ago, Krayt still have some attachments to her, and believe she would be a better use to him. That said small part wants her to be his equal and Queen and even wants to rule side-by-side, of course as brother-and-sister. "Mzingo," Krayt said, staring at one vulture; the leader of the vultures, who look up to him with fear.

"Yes, Krayt?" Mzingo asked with some fear in his voice.

"I need you to get some sticks by the volcano." Krayt declared. "And start an small fire near a watering hole far from Kilio Valley. The Lion Guard must be distracted in this upcoming attack, so we can force Ma Tembo. Go!" The vultures were off a second later, ready to carried out their commands.

"Why don't we just kill her and her entire float?" Kiburi asked.

"Because," Krayt snapped, his voice rising, but he manage to keep his cool. "We can have the Lion Guard attack us. I don't want to fight them just yet because we must slow them and the entire Pride Landers down before we truly fight."

"Why don't we just get Zira's lionesses to help us?" Reirei wondered.

"Because Zira is not needed yet," Krayt snarled. "Now enough questions!" he thundered, his eyes taking a full amber color. "We need to go to the Pride Lands and wait for Mzingo. Remember, I don't accept failure, so you better watch yourself." the golden cub warned, baring his teeth.

* * *

It have been an few months, and Kiara couldn't believe how fast the Pride Landers have been persuaded to joined the fight and battle against Scar's army. All Kiara did was want to see Kion again.

The golden Princess was angry at her little brother, but also feel sympathy for him. She knew her golden little brother and joined Scar to find his purpose in life. While he may have aided in killing Zuri's father, Kion does have some good on him. No one can fall that fast and will always have good on them.

Kiara had knew out of both herself and her big brother, Kion mainly wants to attack Kopa, since he have always been... well... mean to Kion.

"Kiara!" a voice squealed from above, and the dark golden Princess look up to see the egret - one of Kion's old friends, Ono. She have made sure to have Kion's old friends like allies of the Lion Guard since they all have their uses, and seems to get alone with Kiara's Lion Guard after much teamwork needed since Scar's return. Kiara had assigned them as like a backup Guard, when needed. Though some find it foolish, they were helpful. "Ahem, there is a fire at the watering hole."

"What?! Ono! Can you get my Lion Guard?!" Kiara demanded.

"Yes, Kiara." Ono said before beginning to flapped his wings and fly off. Kiara had begin to make way down Pride Rock, where she had ran into her bigger brother, and Vitani.

They had grown quite big, and Kopa were growing into a handsome lion like their father, while Vitani was growing into a beautiful lioness like her and Tiifu's mother. But Kiara had more thoughts on her mind right at the moment. "Hey, Kiara, what seems to be the problem?" Kiara's bigger brother asked.

"Fire at the nearby watering hole," Kiara exhaled.

"Oh, we just came back from that one." Vitani informed the leader of the Lion Guard. "Odd. Nothing seems to start a fire there."

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." Kopa said.

Kiara have noticed changes in her bigger brother beside his appearance. His attitude seems to have grown softer and he wasn't as teasing as much anymore. It was a possibly of what happen to their little brother, and maybe he feared of her following the same path, but Kiara desired to not fall as Scar and Kion had. However, at times she did had her doubt with the Pride Landers choices, she never allowed it to blind her judgement, and always done what she or what her Guard thought was right.

"Thanks," Kiara smiled brightly before running off. Her Guard soon did catched up to her. Before they could have asked her what the problem was, Kiara said. "There's an fire. We must take care of that before it spread."

"Ok, Kiara." Kovu said, nodding.

Out of her Guard, Kovu was her most loyal follower and very supportive. She was sure he would grow into an handsome lion. While Tiifu, Zuri, and Amani was only best friends with him, they see something dreamy about him, but Kiara had saw something different from him.

"Till the Pride Lands end..." Kiara beginned.

"Lion Guard defend!" the Guard's finished.

* * *

Krayt smiled as he leaded most of his army towards Killo Valley. "Wait here until I ordered an attack. We want to attack if any elephants manage to survive." Krayt ordered. Luckily, the army got it by fear of Krayt. "I would report back to my father."

As the flames burned down the trees and most of Kilio Valley, Krayt simply turned and not even seem to cared. He was smart and he had knew it wasn't wise to attack the Lion Guard recklessly. His plan was to start a big fire, then he can deal with Ma Tembo, leader by leader.

* * *

Kiara and her Lion Guard managed to deal with the fire by dirt; managing to save the watering hole. But the golden Princess had an funny feeling something was off about this. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard an voice. "Your majesty!" it wasn't an certain white egret, but a blue one.

"What is it, sir?" the Princess asked. She didn't knew all of the Pride Landers, but only their leaders, so rightfully she just said sir or ma'am.

"There's a fire at Kilio Valley!" the blue egret squealed. "Haven't got a good look, but I believe that the elephants are in danger!"

"Ugh," Zuri groaned. "Not again."

"What is it with fires today?" Tiifu asked, rolling her eyes with clear annoyance.

Kiara knew Tiifu had an point; fires are just happening. Two times. What is going on? Can it just be accidental and conventional or is something causing these fires? The Pride Landers have been more cautious since aware of Scar's return. Some thought about leaving, but luckily Kiara had persuade them not to.

"While they're starting to get annoying," Amani spoke up. "Protecting the Pride Lands and the Pride Landers in it is important and is our duty."

"Amani's right," Kiara agreed. "Thanks," Kiara added, turning and smiling softly at the egret. "But we'll take it from here." The egret gave an small bow towards the golden Princess before flying off.

"Sometimes, Kiara, this job get too hard." Kovu states, rolling his neon eyes. Kiara simply nodded with actual agreement and begin to make it to Kilio Valley.

* * *

Krayt returned to the Shadowlands and smiled up to his 'father'. "Father, I have the vultures start a fire at the watering hole, and our army is no doubt surrounding the elephants. I would discuss with Ma Tembo and if she doesn't come to agreement she would die." Krayt's eyes had a murderous tone to it. Now, he can do whatever he want without being hold back by someone and most of all he have an army. Eventually, Krayt will rise above Scar, and murdered and destroyed him, with someone by his side. He had hope it would be Kiara, so she and he can stand out on Pride Rock with an whole army. Krayt licked his lips at the thought.

"Good, now you best get back, we wouldn't want them to mess up our plan," Scar announced.

Krayt unsheathed his claws. "They would die if my plan is ruin. Soon, Kilio Valley would be ours, and the Pride Landers will know it's wise to stay away. However, if Ma Tembo does come to an agreement, I can allow her to claim Kilio Valley, but with us."

Scar cackled. "Good. Go. Make sure you can talk to Ma Tembo before the Lion Guard tries to ruin our plan." Scar ordered, his emerald green eyes turning bright highly.

"Yes, father."

* * *

Krayt returned to Kilio Valley to see everything was _actually _going as plan; his and his 'father's' army had the elephants surrounded, closed in a tight place. Walking up, he stood on a rock that had shown his higher ground. "Allow Ma Tembo to pass." Krayt ordered.

One of the elephants; Ma Tembo, came up to him, though she couldn't exactly reached him, for crocodiles have been ordered to watch her just-in-case she tries something. "Prince Kion, why are you doing this?" the female elephant asked.

"Because my father and brother must die and we Outlanders must rule the Pride Lands once and for all." Krayt replied coldly, with a crooked smile. "I'm being merciful and giving you an choice and once chance. Join us and betray Simba or die."

"But we can't betray the King!" Ma Tembo cried. "He gives us our home, and we wouldn't even be here without him!"

Krayt look down in a seemingly sad matter, knowing her choice was already made. "Very well, I wanted to have a negotiation where you could have live, but it seems like Simba has already manipulated you. Goodbye Ma Tembo." Krayt gave a single nod, signaling the attack, before turning away and heading back to the Outlands. Unfortunately for the golden cub, things won't go exactly as plan.

* * *

The Lion Guard made it to Kilio valley, to see hyenas, vultures, crocodiles, and jackals alike all surrounding Ma Tembo and her float! Kiara knew she and her Guard would have to act fast to save the elephants. "Lion Guard, we can't save Kilio Valley." Kiara declared. "But we can save the elephants so we must try to get them out of here."

"So what do we do?" Kovu asked.

Kiara gave each of her Guard's member roles. "Tiifu jackals, Zuri hyenas, Kovu crocodiles, and Amani vultures. I will lead the float out." Kiara ordered. Before running up.

Each of the Guard's members did as ordered, and taken care of the enemies and managed to draw them away from the elephants. But the dark golden Princess knew she would have to do this fast... or each of the elephants can die.

Luckily; Kiara have managed to leaded the elephants out, though it was a struggle, and it was a _barely_, because they were completely outnumbered. "Ma Tembo, I'm sure we can find you a new home." Kiara said softly.

"A new home?" Ma Tembo questioned.

"Yes, Kilio Valley can't be save, but you and your float can." Kiara exclaimed.

Ma Tembo didn't like that idea, but the lead elephant nodded. Kiara knew she would have some problems with finding her and the elephants an home later, plus with possible protest, but at least they would be save and alive.

At last they managed to make it out of the burning down Kilio Valley; trees were destroyed, plants were teared apart, yet the good thing was that they were safe. Kiara had made sure to call for her Guard and lead them and the elephants up a safety hill. "All is destroyed." Ma Tembo says with surprise and shock.

"Don't worry, Ma Tembo," Kiara comforted, with the bestest smile she had, despite with pain she had lost one of the important fractions of the lands. "We would take back it in time, and we will find a place for you."

* * *

Krayt frowned and knocked Janja and Reirei to the side, and slammed Mzingo on the ground. Kiburi were lucky... for now! He was angry by the news given to him! They were suppose to kill Ma Tembo, but yet his pathetic sister and her Guard got in the way! "I told you to kill her and her float!" Krayt thundered, his claws outstretched. "But you fools couldn't even do that!"

"Krayt," Janja said nervously, stepping forward. He tried to stand up with courage and not show no fear but yet the fear was clear on his face. "We tried. The Lion Guard just came."

"Would all the leaders stand here?" Krayt asked, baring his teeth. The leaders stepped forward - with Kiburi being the bravest, Janja showing some fear, Reirei had lots of fear, and vultures having lots of fear. Growling, Krayt roared with such power, that sended of the leaders back onto the ground harshly. "Make no mistake, from now on, failures will have consequences. Now I run this place."

Phase one of taking the Pride Lands were complete...


	14. A Deal

**T.T Coleman: We can only hope that this family manage to stay together.**

**SpecialK92: Yeah, Kovu is in the Pride Lands on this one. Before I even had Kovu added in the first story, I had thought about Zira mating with someone else by mistake and converting Kovu. But wanted to do something new and original without copying the whole movie and also I wanted to do an evil Kion story for a while.**

**Guest: Yep, Krayt doesn't accept failure so easily. But compare to what he could have done to them, they're lucky that they've survived that.**

**Megan Lyle (Guest): Thanks. **

**Kirk(Guest): Yes, Kion is slipping even more into darkness, but I have a bunch of endings to think about until I choose the right one of this story.**

**Murphyyy: Trying to not make Kion fall SO far, just have fallen. **

**As for those who's wondering, no I haven't forgot Mufasa. But never been an big fan of Kion talking to Mufasa everytime their's conflict. I want Kiara to be her own character and find her own problems herself.**

**Also, I'm sorry everyone else that seen what I have said to one of the Guest in the reviews. I am usually a nice and patient person and wouldn't swear at people without a reason, but that specific Guest keeps disrespecting me and others and telling them to kill theirselves. That Guest just pissed me off and I couldn't kept in my emotions, but I would ignore them and would delete their review from now on. This is to not only to them but everyone: You have no idea what anyone going through! Fanfiction is a place where we expand on our imagination!**

It been a few days since the Outlander's attacking Kilio Valley with Scar's army. The brown-coated lion and the golden cub have been thinking about where to attack next, considering they have now taken Kilio Valley, and to be safe handed it over towards Janja and the hyenas.

Now, they have take other fractions of the land, that can really weaken and possibly destroyed the Pride Landers. Scar wanted to send his heir out to handle Big Springs, considering the Outlanders weren't as strong without Krayt.

To think, the Pride Landers are being crushed by one who used to be their own. It's funny and ironic, how betrayal runs in every corner. The Pride Landers were to narrow-minded to see how weak and pathetic they are.

Krayt and Nunka were practicing fighting. The golden cub have made impressive strikes over the brown-coated cub and were actually winning. Nunka seems to be only growing weaker and couldn't even fight as well, but Krayt was getting an advantage over him. "All too easy." Krayt snarled, slashing the brown-coated lion cub across the cheek, before punching his face, knocking out a couple of teeth.

Nunka tried to defend himself and countered a few slashes, but the golden cub hack away and force him back. Now, being an Outlander, he can allow all of the negative feelings he have kept trapped deep down inside. "You are a failure and have more training then I," Krayt taunted, kicking his stomach with such great strength. "And you are suppose to be stronger then me."

"Shut up!" Nunka snapped at Krayt's taunting and beginning to push the golden cub's back. Ever since Kion have betrayed the Pride Landers and became Prince Krayt, he have been a thorn to his side and been gaining his father's training. They're not even related. "You're not even his real son!"

"How dare you?!" Krayt thundered at Nunka's foolish words. He instantly remembered being walk upon and treated like junk and just a foolish Prince without any real power. With a bloody gaze and much chillness in his eyes, Krayt knocked the brown-coated cub back, and lifted him by his tuff and slammed him across the ground. Slashing him across the head, Krayt knocked the stunned and paralyzed cub back, and forced him on the ground by his stomach. Clenching onto the brown-coated cub on the neck, forcing him to struggle and begin to kick upwards and attempt to have Krayt's release or losing his grip on his neck, and feeling Krayt sucking blood from his neck - like a vampire pray to their first victim. "Say it! Say it!"

"Long... Live Prince Krayt!" Nunka wheezed. Krayt released his grip on the brown-coated cub after a few seconds, and he collapsed head-first on the ground with blood dripping off his neck. Krayt knew he could have killed him right there, but he decided not to. A moment later, Zira stormed up, giving the golden cub a death glare, in which he returned with a smile, before she grabbed the brown-coated cub and stormed off.

* * *

Krayt approached his 'father' and bowed down, his eyes growing cold. Each day, his strength in the darkness were growing stronger and have much more potential. Krayt have even make far progress and he have even surpassed Nunka, as seen in the battle.

Now to think about it, Krayt can one day be the strongest Outlander, considering the strength he has as a cub. Just imagine him as an adolescent and even an adult. He could possibly be the strongest, darkest, and wisest King ever seen.

He can honor Scar's legacy. He can have a bunch of cubs that will follow the same path as he did, with lionesses he find worthy, like Scar intended to do with Sarabi and Sarafina in their prime. And he tried recruiting Mheetu, but the brown-coated cub remain loyal to his mother instead of his father!

He only cringed at that and let out a small growl. Mheetu can stand in the way of Scar's future plans. When the golden cub reach the right age, he would make sure the golden lion end his life for his treachery.

The brown-coated lion begin approaching the golden cub, who have his face lowered. "Krayt," Scar spoked, placing an paw on his mane and stroking it in a soft manner. "You have succeeded in my past plot, and you have won the army."

The golden cub's eyes kept his head lowered. "Yes, father, Kilio Valley will be ours now, and if those pathetic elephants are smart they know it's wise to stay away. If they return, they shall die."

Scar cackled. "Already growing cold. Very cold. You have much strength and power within you, Krayt. But before we ambush Big Springs, I have some Outlanders who had refused to join me and even threatened my army a while back and even attacked the lionesses."

At that, Krayt's eyes grown cold and his orange-brown eyes changed colors. "Who are these fools?" he demanded. "I would disposed of them."

"Leopards," Scar said anger clear in his tone. "I want you to go before their leader in the Backlands. Kill him. And then bring back his fur as proof as you had done the deed."

"Yes father," Krayt said, giving him an bow. He guess he would be killing some fools today. "I shall bring the Jackals alike. Since this sounds like a job for them and we have to make sure the Lion Guard don't reclaimed Kilio Valley for the elephants so the hyenas can't help us."

The brown-coated lion smirked evilly and darkily. "Now go to the Backlands. Also, make them bowed down before you, by perhaps making an few examples." the brown-coated ordered, his emerald green eyes brightening.

"Consider the leader's dead." the golden cub hissed, his claws already outstretched and flexed highly "And they would be pay for mocking our army and shall join us or die a cold death."

* * *

A golden cub stormed down, leading the Jackals to the Backlands, after his 'father' told them of possible threats and mockers of their plan. Reirei and Goigoi were behind him, leading the groups of jackals, but still beside him on either side; however they knew it wasn't wise of taking even one step forward infront of him.

Krayt was stronger then the jackals combined, especially with that roar, even though he still was a cub, he can kill most of them with Scar's training

"Reirei," Krayt said coldly. "I need you and your pack to go on either position." Krayt's back was still turn to them; he had smelt leopards nearby, and want to ambushed them. "When I kill the leader, you and your jackals come out."

"Yes, Krayt," Reirei said.

"And if it goes as plan, you can eat them." Krayt said with an evil smile.

It seems like the Prince, Krayt was once were only few months, have completely vanish beside his appearance, and now in his place is a bloodthirsty monster, the heir and son of Scar.

As Krayt's walks down, he stood in place. "Leopards, I have came to have a negotiation." Krayt have a alter of plan, he decided he will take charge of the remaining leopards, after killing their leader. Suddenly, a pack of leopards came out with bared teeth and flexed claws, ready to end his life.

One leopard bravely and boldly stepped forward infront of the cubs. This must be the leader. He was slender, had light yellow fur, pale cream muzzle, underbelly and paws, brown sports with black outlines, black nose, and thick dark brown eyebrows, lime green eyes. "Yeah. I am Makucha. What do you want, little cub? This is leopard's territory and unless you want to be eaten you should leave."

"Makucha? You are leading this." Krayt surprisingly burst out laughing. "I remember you when Prince Kion's sister send you out a few times."

"Silence!" he snarled. "Your sister shall pay in time!"

"Yes," Krayt said. He wondered about what he should do with Kiara; sometimes he have mix feelings about her, sometimes to kill her, and other times want her to join him. It was mainly the former for what she had done with him, but still for some strange reason Krayt doesn't want to kill her as much he wants to for other Pride Landers, but he kind of wanted her out the way. "She and every other Pride Lander shall pay in time, but unfortunately you won't be around to see it."

The leopard pondered what Krayt had just said for the next seconds, but a moment later he got his answered, as the golden cub advanced and bitten down on his neck, making him yelled out with pain and trying to stop the golden cub from killing him, but blood left his neck the next minute and he fallen down, with a thud, as blood left him.

Over him, stood an smirking golden cub, who had blood stain on his teeth. "Fool," he snarkily said, the blood coming onto his claws. Krayt turned to them and cackled, as they got into a battle-like position. But before they could have even attack, jackals advanced; surprising them and forcing them back.

Krayt walked on a small ledge, "Yes kill them! Hurt them! Krayt hissed, as the jackals had the leopards outnumbered and force them back. Mere months ago, he would have been force to not enjoy the violence, but now he relished in it. He enjoyed it and for a few seconds he had a vision of himself, older, standing over his bigger brother with a full-mane and fighting. The jackals had backed the leopards up against an big wall of a cliff they couldn't have escape. Krayt scrolled over and give the leopards a smile. "I'm giving you an chance. Join me. If you don't... then I would have to kill you."

"You have killed my cousin!" a voice growled, and Krayt's eyes grown cold, as a leopard, similar looking to Makucha, stepped up. Though unlike Makucha, he had blonde light fur whereas Makucha had yellow light fur.

Krayt bared his teeth. "Yes, but don't be a fool." Krayt hissed, his now amber eyes glaring. He knew by the way he was acting, he was becoming more evil, as time went on; and killing anyone who doesn't see his or Scar's terms. "But killing is a relative term. Now, think. He wanted to have control over you, and now you will be able to lead if you join us."

The leopard growled. "I don't want leadership."

"Liar!" Krayt barked, his amber eyes glaring. He hated pathetic liars who does nothing but keep lying and even a bad one at that. Krayt stormed up and grabbed him by his neck, holding him in the air, as the jackals barked, keeping them back. "You do want leadership! You always did! I could see it in your eyes! I can feel it in your veins!"

"No..." the leopard choked out with remaining strength he had left. It was due to both. One reason is because he actually did want leadership, and the other reason was because he had an 8 month old cub holding him up in the air, in the position to end his life.

"Yes." Krayt said, tackling him to the ground harshly and bitten his neck. He bended closer and whispered darkily into his ear. "If you don't join me, I'm afraid I have to end you, and you would be with your cousin. Want to die a weak fool?"

"No."

"Then join me. You can still join me, and at the end of the day we have much more then just an army. In a few years, we would have the entire Pride Lands at her paws, and you like many others can whatever food there is." Krayt promised.

The leopard nodded, as Krayt got off of him albeit slowly, but still in a menacing position, where the leopard turned to them and had a strong face. "Stand down." he demands.

"But he can kill..." one of the leopards tried.

"I know!" the said leopard cutted off. "But he is more then a match for us! And what about those Pride Landers?! If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have been in this solution! All they care about is themselves and not us!"

"So what is your name?" Krayt demands, wanting to know his new ally.

"Kisasi."

"Good, my name is Krayt, and by joining me you get to live." the golden cub smiled darkly. His 'father' would be so proud in him not only being able to kill the leopard's leader, but converted others to his cause.

"What is your plan?"

"Mine and Scar's plan is take the Pride Lands piece-by-piece, striking the Outlands all the way to Pride Rock." Krayt said, his voice an snarl.

Kisasi got infront of Krayt as bravely as he could have. "Forgive me for asking, but why did you join the Outlanders? You are Prince Kion; brother of Princess Kiara and Prince Kopa..."

"Because..." he let out a sharp snarl, showing his annoyance. Why did this fool keep to having to ask questions? It would be time for questions later. Krayt wanted to report back to his 'father' immediately. "I have seen through the lies of the Pride Landers. And my name is Krayt."

"Yes, Ki-Krayt." Kisasi said with a slight bow out of fear. Considering this cub have just grabbed him and place him in a choke hold and tackle him, he have much more strength then anyone else here.

"Good." Krayt said. "And in a few days time I will need you. You are now the leader here and we shall leave your leader for dead." the golden cub walked, now leading jackals and leopards down to the Outlands.

Each passing day, he and Scar is gaining more-and-more allies. The Pride Landers will find themselves into more trouble when Scar have ordered an attack to take over. With Krayt, the Outlanders seem invincible and more powerful and stronger.


	15. Taking Part of the Land Part 2

**T.T. Coleman: Maybe. It depends what ending I have plan for this story.**

**Fabio Minuzzo: You're good. I'm not going to say something wrong about you or offending. You just have to wait and see. To be honest with you, I'm not even sure what ending I should go with. But I would find one fitting.**

**Kirk (Guest): Ok, I would allow it to slid because for one thing I don't hold grudges. Also, you shouldn't quit writing because of rude Quests. Fanfiction is for fun and don't allow anyone to tell you otherwise.**

**Arika Koski(Guest): No, I'm sorry. Times have been tough for me, so I'm just not like my usual self, and words can hurt and impact me a lot more because I'm currently going through a lost and someone in my family is attempting to get over abused. It's okay if you don't like evil Kion. Also, in future stories of mines, Kion won't be the evil one.**

**Megan Lyle (Guest): This one might be even sadder****.**

Krayt had been requested to show up to his 'father' who have another scheme for the Pride Lands. Now, his 'father' have been very proud of what Krayt had done, he recruited the leopards to their side, and so the Pride Lands will weaken and deafened, while the Outlanders grow stronger each day.

Kiara and her Lion Guard won't be even able to stop him when he and Scar decides to takes over as an whole. Krayt was growing more outlanders respect and approval and he have been feared and not seen as a weak cub.

A few did still disrespect him but he will dealt with them if they failed him. He won't be hold hack - he will kill or harm anyone without a care and without hesitation. Krayt did have a few fears of becoming that weak cub again.

Sometimes, Krayt would have 'nightmares' of different reality. In these dreams, Prince Kion chooses his family over Scar and slashes at the defenseless Scar and kill him instead of Chumvi. Then, they head back to Pride Rock, with the golden cub being so shaken up and having to get help, and him getting an high praises. But each time he wakes up and realizes he's a fallen Prince.

It's not like Krayt wants that universe to happen, since most of them would have been dead. The golden cub would have been hardly praise and it would have died down eventually.

He smiled at his heir. "Krayt." the brown-coated lion said, as Krayt walks in and look up to him. "Each day, you're growing up and getting more stronger, and that was prove by the attack on Kilio Valley. You have been bringing peace to the Outlanders."

"Yes, I have already killed one Pride Lander. Prince Kion. I am ready for more, especially royalty." Krayt said evilly, baring his teeth and unsheathing his claws. "I will kill the Pride Landers and you would soon have the throne."

"Yes, I have confidence in you, Krayt. But I have another task for you that involves the Price Landers." Scar declared.

Krayt's eyes gazed up to him wonderingly. What task can his 'father' have for him? Have taking Kilio Valley was enough? Or did he want something else? "And that is..."

Scar patted his developing mane. "We have to take Big Springs for our crocodiles, and then we're are moving to something else much... much bigger that will involve oud entire army."

"What can be bigger then Kilio Valley and Big Springs?" Krayt wondered.

"Mizimu Grove." Scar responded, his emerald green eyes lighting up. "Most of the Pride Landers rally on that area for food and survival. With it gone, the Pride Landers will be defeated and worthless and while it may take a few years to attack the royal family, we can take the resources piece-by-piece and conquered most of the Pridd Lands."

Krayt narrowed his eyes towards his 'father'. Even though it would be an good plan, he knew that it was highly risky, because they would need the whole army... and the WHOLE. "Mizimu Grove?" he demands. "Father, we will need the entire army to attack the Pride Landers."

Krayt nodded, ready to take out another command. "Ok, I would attack Big Springs then." the golden cub declared with a small smile.

"Good." Scar said with a small nod, smiling, but yet he had to warned his heir, since the Pride Landers have been much more cautious after the attack on Kilio Valley. The brown-coated lion get up and jumped infront of him. "But watch out. The Lion Guard will no doubt be nearby, so you have to go fast and we can't have them getting in the way of our army.

The golden cub nodded and slightly bared his teeth; but it was made out to be an small monstrous grin. "Yes, father, I would not disappoint you."

"Can I join?" another nervous and grimly voice asked.

Krayt's muscles bunched harshly and his singularly grin became an frown and narrowed his eyes. He hated the thought of bring him with him. Always, did he tried to disrespect him and shamed him.

The only reason why Krayt haven't kill him yet was because of Scar and Zira. "No." the golden cub answered curtly before the brown-coated lion could have responded to him.

Nunka flipped around and glared at him with fire in his eyes. His claws were outstretched and he looked like he was about to attack. Silently, Krayt dare him to attack. "Want to say something, Kion?!" he snapped.

Krayt glared at him for being called "Kion" instead of the name he have grew to be call. "It's Krayt." the golden cub corrected lowly, bending his head down and unsheathing his claws. "Unless you want to die. You would respect to me as Krayt."

"Try me, Kion!" he hissed, storming up to the golden cub.

The golden cub look to see Scar smiling and his green eyes gleaming highly; he was waiting and expecting for his next movement. Krayt smirked and gave him a slight nod, before advancing and tackling the brown-coated cub on the ground.

It wasn't a long battle, for Krayt have grabbed his arm on one of his paws and twisted it all the way back, he is certain that he can break or very badly injured his paw. "You think you can beat me, but guess what Nunka, I'm not weak and I will always be better then you."

"No!" Nunka kicked him off before advancing and trying to put Krayt in the same position, however the golden cub anticipated on this and did an slash to Nunka's front paw and grabbing it harshly with his teeth, catching him completely offguard. Nunka raised his other paw and send an harsh slash towards Krayt's face, knocking him off.

Scar frowned at that; it seems like his son have been getting stronger each day as well as Krayt. He wondered if he made an mistake on converting Krayt when he could've had a perfect heir in his son.

With blood coming down his head, Krayt rubbed it before snarling and got up before attacking even more, not allowing Nunka to gain the opportunity. Nunka made an wrong move to the golden cub and Krayt pounced on him, holding him down so much that he couldn't even get up. He added more to the pain by biting him on his neck, causing him to let out a scream.

"Enough!" Scar's voice boomed, when he saw Krayt about to end his son's life.

"Yes, father." Krayt said submissively, getting off of the other cub and allowing him up. He saw the other cub's eyes giving him a death stare. "Got tired of playing games anyway." he smirked devilishly at Nunka.

"Games?!" Nunka growled.

Scar place his paw infront of the two cubs, wanting to get the business finished now, and not wanting to waste time. "Ok, so we must carry out the plan now. Krayt, I need you to go to Big Springs and take it from the crocodiles and hippos."

* * *

Two lions sat the edge of Pride Rock and staring at the empty Pride Lands. Both weren't have a conversation; but it was the Prince and Princess of the Pride Lands, both having their own role in life. One was to be the future King and the other was to lead the Lion Guard.

Ever since the loss of Kilio Valley, the Princess was unable to do this as much since she have to do endless patrols, in a watch out for anymore potental attacks. Somehow, Kiara managed to convince birds to patrol the Pride Lands as well in a watchout for any attacks so they would be ready.

The Princess decided to start a conversation. "Hey, Kopa, did you ever wonder why Kion had join Scar? I don't think it was only you." Kiara said softly, taking a risk at bringing up their younger brother who is sensible touch.

Kopa frowned sadly at the mention of his younger brother. When he was younger, he always rubbed his role into his face, and mistreated him, but now he regrets all the words and actions he have done. "No." Kopa sighed.

"Do you even still hang out with Giza?" Kiara wondered, casting one eyebrow to her bigger brother.

"Yes, but not as much." Kopa replied, his voice in a low tone. "That's why you don't see me and him even talking that much anymore. I always talk with Vitani though."

At the mention of Vitani, Kopa lightened up a bit, which made the Princess bursted out laughing. "So you and Vitani..." Kiara asked, nidging against her shoulder.

Kopa blushed at his sister assumption. "She's just an friend."

"A friend?" Kiara asked in a teasing manner, knowing she was going to get a kick out of this. Since she was nearing one year old each day, she were seeing more in relationships, then it being nasty and weird like she had thought. She's around 11 months old now, so one more month. "Or something more?"

"Shut up." Kopa uttered.

"Too afraid to accept the truth?" Kiara teased.

"Do you ever get tired of teasing me?" Kopa asked softly.

Kiara pretends thinking for a few seconds, but then an smirk game across her face. "Nope." Kiara smirked, nuzzling into her brother's shoulder. Then leading into her brother's shoulder - of course in a sisterly manner, they stare out to the sky.

* * *

Krayt stormed up to Big Springs with his army of crocodiles since this was their type of mission. He have plans for both Makuu's float and the hippos. Part of him knew he was an encounter with a old friend, but he mustn't allow attachments to get in his way.

As he leaded down, he saw the watering hole and frowned silently towards himself.

"Kion." a voice said with no hint of anger and frustration, but sadness. For only a second, Krayt's eyes flickered orange-brown, but then Kion forced them back to amber.

Krayt turned around and his eyes seem to have soften. A few crocodiles lunged at Beshte, but Krayt held him an paw, motioning for them not to attack. With a smile on his crooked face, Krayt begin approaching. "Beshte, are you here to stop me?" Krayt demanded. "Because it won't work."

"No, I just wanted to head somewhere." Beshte said. "Why are you and them are here?" he look behind to see a bunch of angry and bloodthirsty crocodiles.

"Because we're here to take over Big Springs." Krayt said coldly and without any care. Beshte gasped at that when he realized what Krayt's true intentions were. By this encounter, Beshte hope to awaken Kion in that deep darkness, but considering that he haven't attack yet or even seems like he wants to kill him, the hippo knew he couldn't do it.

"Kion, you can't do that. We need that water to survive!" Beshte cried.

Krayt snarled. "Well, let's hope your father see reason and join us! Or my crocodiles will take over!"

"Please, Kion, don't go down this path!" Beshte pleaded with a hurt face and tears leaving his eyes. Krayt actually felt a small bit of remorse and compassion leaving his eyes.

"You and my 'friends' and 'family' have turned against me!" Krayt growled.

"What?" he was completely caught offguard and found himself backing away from Kion's assumption.

"Kion's friends and family were so jealous of him; he wanted power and I awoken deep inside." Krayt said, his eyes glaring. "Beshte, I'm giving you an chance to leave and not get hurt or kill. So leave now or I would have to kill you." Beshte's eyes widen with hurt and more tears left his eyes. "Go now! Before I have to-hurt-"

"I don't believe you gone over to the dark path, not totally," Beshte interrupted his sentence.

Beshte was off in the next second and went behind him and watch out for any crocodiles who may attack, but none did under 'Kion's' order, and he knew he would have to get the lion guard, and Krayt turned to his army of crocodiles. "Let's go. You know what to do. Gather the crocodiles up in one place and I would take care of them."

* * *

Krayt smirked with mirth as the crocodiles did as plan and attack the Pride Landers crocodile; the golden cub stood on top of a ledge. By the way it looks, the outlander's crocodiles were gaining the advantage.

Krayt smirked and unsheathed his claws as he got into the right position. He had never really like using this Roar of his without good reason, but right now he felt like it was a good reason.

The Outlander crocodiles soon managed to back the Pridelanders crocodiles back, and Krayt snarled, wrinkling his nose. "Makuu, I'm afraid this is no longer your watering hole." Krayt snarled before unleashing a powerful Roar, that knocked the crocodiles all the way back.

Krayt begin to search for the hippos, hoping he have better luck with them then with the elephants. But the golden cub highly doubted it. Why are these Pride Landers so loyal to their 'King' especially after being nearly on the losing side?

"Greetings, Basi." Krayt greeted in a kind yet harsh tone, approaching the hippo's leader with his claws already outstretched. However, the hippo remain in water, while Krayt does in land. "I have hope that you don't make the same mistake that the elephants made."

"Kion, why are you doing this? Your family loves you." Basi said, his eyes pleading pathetically.

"Oh please, my family are just traitors and all shall perished in due time." Krayt said with a sharp growl in his tone. "As will you if you don't allow my crocodiles in."

"But they would take up too much so no we don't agree on your terms." Basi argued. "Please, Kion, see reason. Think. I know in that brain of yours, you're knowing this is all wrong."

Krayt narrowed his eyes. "You will not tempt me, Basi. Now, since you can't allow them in, we would take it. Goodbye." Krayt gave a slight nod, motioning for the kill, and turned and walk off; these crocodiles better not fail or Krayt would go on a freakout on them.

* * *

The crocodiles closed in on the hippos, cornering them with bared teeth, as Krayt walked back to the Outlands all to casual and without any care. "Goodbye, Basi!" Kiburi snarled before about to close in when three of his crocodiles were slammed away from a hippo. "Who dare do that?!"

"Kiburi, you shouldn't be attacking these hippos!" the leader of the Lion Guard snarled on top of the ledge with a determine look.

"Princess Kiara, you should leave, because if you even do use the Roar, you can possibly hurt the fishes." Kiburi laughed before Beshte slammed into him. By now, a few other hippos slammed into them, and Kiara knew he had a point.

Like she had done with Ma Tembo, she would have to find the hippos a new home, because they would be back and would keep attacking until they get this part of the land and perhaps may come back with more allies, and the Lion Guard couldn't be everywhere. "Basi, we have to evacuate."

"Your majesty..." Basi was about to argue.

"I know this is your home," Kiara interrupted with a soft frown. "But for the good of your hippos, we have to leave. They would keep coming back. We would find another watering hole for you and your hippos." she declared.

Basi sighed, but nodded, knowing the Princess was right. "Evacuate." he commands with some pain in his voice. The hippos begin getting out of the water and running, following their leader's command.

"Don't worry, like Kilio Valley, we would get Big Springs back." Kiara vowed to the hippo's leader who nodded.

"Oh, I hope so, your majesty."

* * *

"YOU LET THEM STOP YOU FROM KILLING THOSE HIPPOS WHEN THEY WERE RIGHT THERE IN THE OPENING?!"

Krayt roared so loudly possibly the whole Pride Lands could have heard him as Kiburi and the other crocodiles back away with actual fear. The fact they're so afraid of a cub were nonsensical, but this was not an ordinary cub, he had power and strength on his side.

"Krayt, at least we got the watering hole." Kiburi muttered. "Isn't that enough?"

This added on Krayt's rage. "Yes! But no! With the hippos still around, they may tried to take back Big Springs! Ugh! This is why I need an better army! Not these fools! Here I thought crocodiles were the best fighters!"

"We crocodiles can fight just fine, but when things don't go as plan." Kiburi whispered.

Krayt lost patience and unsheathed his claws. He would punish them. They will learn how to carry out things. Dark clouds formed from behind and the golden cub unleashed the roar on the crocodiles, sending them all the way back. "Well, atleast Big Springs is mine and Scar." Krayt said, his voice an growl.

Now Scar and Krayt had 2/3 part of something very important to the land; now one more part of the majorland and the Pride Lands will be immobilize.

**A/N My heartstrings were tested when I wrote that Kion/Krayt scene with Beshte. As showed in the show, they were good friends. I was thinking about having Kion/Krayt kill him for a few seconds to show how much he fallen, but I couldn't do it.**


	16. Taking Part of the Land Part 3

**T.T. Coleman: I have three endings in my mind for now, but it's hard to choose this one.**

**Megan Lyle (Guest): Here some dramatic for you in this chapter.**

**Guest: Yes, but this chapter will have a bit of confrontations then the last one(s).**

**Murphyyy: It was hard to write that scene though no lie.**

A few days pass since the takeover on Big Springs. The Lion Guard were now sending allies everywhere to defend the last part of the lands, but some have given up faith about this war; however the royal family managed to convince them to stay, and the Lion Guard manage to find them a new home.

As for the future King, he stood out on Pride Rock, his eyes paled. He knew who was behind these attacks. It has to be Kion, no one else could order these attacks accordingly and so perfectly.

Kopa really did miss him though. When he was younger, he have always wanted to find a way to get rid of his little brother, but now he seen his mistakes and regrets. Kion have fallen to Scar's side because Kopa wasn't an good brother.

Everyone said they risked of another histroy between Mufasa and Scar; meaning himself and Kiara since they both have the role the two lions once carried, but no one have suspected Kion to fall. They have thought he was the quiet and nervous one.

Kopa had some painful memories of Kion; he remembered neglecting Kion and allowing him to cry when he has a bad dream, so Kiara or one of the other girls or even Kovu or Nuka went to comfort him instead.

Now, Kopa wished he had spend more time with his brother, have hold him, have not taking him for granted. It wasn't fair at how Kion was treated, and Kopa can see that now. He wasn't even sure if he should have the throne anymore.

"Sup, Kopa." a voice said, interrupting his thoughts, and causing him to turn around to see a peach young lioness with purple eyes.

"Oh, hey, Vitani." Kopa said sadly, his face going back to downwind as the still regret in his eyes echoed through his features. He hadn't really wanted to talk to anyone at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

The peach young lioness shrugged and trooted over to him. "Seen you upset, wanted to check if you are alright. I had just completed my hunting training. In a good year when we turn two, I may be fully in the hunting party. I can't believe how much Tiifu's training have improved as well. She use to not be able to track anything, but she tracked three gazelles today. Zuri have track two. Your sister and cousin also improved in tracking."

Kopa let out a small and sad smile. "I guess that Lion Guard's duties they're doing is helping. But Kiara have been forcing herself to work a lot lately. Training the herds to get alone for possible battles coming. I kind of want to get in the middle of it."

Vitani raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because if I treated Kion better, he would have not have fallen and perhaps even stopped Scar himself." Kopa replied. "If I haven't rubbed my position and pick on him..." he was met by a paw on his face, that cause him to look at Vitani. How did she got here so fast without him seeing her?

"Kopa, while you may had been responsible for somethings, everything was not your fault. Plus, given the story Kiara have given us about what happen that night, Scar most likely would have find another way to corrupt Kion. Since the moment he have met him, Kion was already weak-minded. I'm sorry, Kopa, but he would have fallen either-way." Vitani shook her head regretfully.

"Yes! Because I didn't treat him right! Had I knew things would have been like this, he would have not turn at all!" Kopa snapped, his blue eyes glaring... not at her in particular... but he was pissed at himself. "Now, my little brother may be trapped in this darkness forever!"

"Maybe, but then again, maybe not." Vitani said, causing the future King to give her a confuse look. "Remember what your sister had said. Even On The Darkest Day, There's Hope."

"You mean... you thinking she was not only referring to the Pride Lands, but to Kion himself." Kopa said hopefully. Vitani didn't respond with words by that, but she did give a small nod, siginaling that he have just caught on.

* * *

Krayt walked down up to his 'father' who have requested him almost immediately. He had an feeling of why his 'father' had requested him at this time. He believe it was because Scar felt like it was time to take over Mizimu Grove.

The cobra, Ushari, was beside his 'father', laying down against a comfortable place on the ground. Out of all the animals that is the Outlanders, Krayt have respected the cobra mostly, because hs seems to have brains unlike the other fools, beside the leopards and crocodiles and maybe the vultures. The hyenas and jackals are plan useless without Krayt.

"Greetings, father." Krayt said with a small yet respectable smile. "You have requested me?" he already knew the answer to that question, because if Scar's personal vulture were trying to play a game with Krayt then he shall die.

"Yes." the brown-coated lion said with a big smirk. "It's time for the attack on Mizimu Grove." his emerald green eyes gleamed highly. Krayt used to be afraid of those eyes, but he have grown use to them and was no longer that afraid cub and is now stronger.

"I will lead the whole army against Mizimu Grove then." Krayt said, turning and beginning to walk off.

"Yes, do so." Scar nodded. "But confrontation between you and Prince Kion's sister is coming. As she grows older, she only grows stronger and possibly can stand against you. It is inevitable that you two meet."

"Prince Kion's sister may be growing up, but she isn't enough for me." Krayt said dryly.

"But you mustn't face the whole Guard. Atleast two or three of them must confront you since they won't be enough for you." Scar declared. "But facing the whole Guard will be foolish."

"Fear not, father, I have a plan to separate them; I plan to confront Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri." Krayt announced. "While others in the army deals with Kovu and Amani."

"Why them though?" Ushari asked, casting Krayt a suspicious glance.

Krayt answered the cobra, unlike he did with other Outlanders, in a respectful tone, since honestly he and the cobra had a lot in common. "Because the three had an connection with Prince Kion. Also, I can turn them to our side, since they no doubt have a bunch of anger and hatred towards me and you. With that anger, they can be turn to our side. Since I had kill Prince Kion; and you have kill Chumvi and Tojo, they're valuable to the dark path."

The brown-coated lion shake his head. "Also, with the frustration they have with the Pride Landers for sending the sister of Kion's friends father to me and costing them their life. The sister of Kion also has some hatred since the Pride Landers haven't protected Prince Kion. You must be careful, my young friend."

"They will join us or die, father." Krayt said coldly. Scar smirked and motion for him to carry out the mission; Krayt gave a small bow, before turning and walking off, ready to be even more praised by his 'father' who had a smirk on his face.

* * *

Kiara was again finishing another afternoon patrol with her Guard. She couldn't believe how much time was passing quickly. Just yesterday, they were small cubs, and didn't had responsibilities and always went somewhere without any worries.

Now, they were growing up and taking their responsibilities even seriously. What had the Princess notice was changes in her two best friends, not only in their appearances, but in mindset.

Tiifu managed to put her father's death pass her and focus on being a responsible young lioness. Male cubs has their attention on her and try to hook up and date her, but she ignored them and focus on her friends and duty.

Kiara was surprise by the 'small' change in her friend. Kovu and Amani had their changes as well, like focusing on their duties, but still acted the same. But what surprise her more was the change in Zuri. Surprisingly, Zuri didn't care for her nails as much as she used to. And like Tiifu, albeit a bit longer, she had managed to get pass the death of her father. Also, when Kiara happens to bring up Kion, Zuri doesn't get as angry as she did at first. Kiara actually believes Zuri held some sympathy for her little brother.

It's like the old Zuri have disappeared, and a new Zuri had came in so unexpectedly. Kiara thinks the death of her father set a realty check inside of her and that changes will happen, but Kiara had hope Zuri manages to become the greatest "Keenest of Sight" ever in the Lion Guard. However, Zuri did still had a small crush on Nuka, but she didn't think it would work.

The dark golden Princess made it back to the Lion Guard's den and was about to get a quick break. But however, before they could have, a shout was heard. "Lion Guard! Lion Guard! There is an attack at Mizimu Grove! I believe there's going to be a war!"

"What?!" Kiara demanded. "Kovu, Amani, go get the hyenas. We may need them on this! Zuri, you, me and Tiifu have to try to save Mizimu Grove!"

* * *

Krayt storm down Mizimu Grove with a bunch of hyenas, jackals, vultures, leopards and crocodiles with him, attacking the surprise herds and taking a few down, which soon became a bloody place. Trees mark with blood, the ground marks with dead animals.

More-or-less, Krayt stood on a rock, giving an command. Before he had left the Shadowlands, Scar have promised he would give the Pride Landers a nice surprise, which Krayt was eager for.

As the small animals in particular were being tore apart, Krayt scanned the scene for Kiara. He knew she no doubt had heard of the news by now and were coming for him.

"Kion!" a voice shouted, and Krayt turned to see 'Prince Kion's' dark golden sister. But he no longer had the feelings for her he once have. Prince Kion was dead, and Prince Krayt would have to seduce her to his side so he can finally kill Kopa easily. Some part of him told him to kill her; that she is worthless and cannot be turn. But the other part of him did wanted her to join him, since they can again be true brother and sister.

"Greetings, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri." Krayt said curtly yet casually. "It's nice to see you three again. I have been expecting you three."

"Kion, stop this." Tiifu said. "Don't continue down this path, for all it would only lead on is pain. Scar may even crush you as soon as he discovers you're not needed. You can be betrayed."

Krayt felt his eyes darkening. "Oh, little Tiifu, you don't understand, Prince Kion is dead, and Prince Krayt have taken control of him." Krayt laughed evilly. "And he would never betray me." Deep inside, even Krayt did seem to consider that thought on Scar betraying him, but at the moment push it out of his thick head.

"He ain't fully dead." Kiara said softly, her eyes pleading. "If he was, you would have already kill us. Please, Kion, you can still be redeem; Krayt was never your true name, Kion is who you really are. Please don't do this the hard way and turn yourself in."

"Stop calling me Kion!" Krayt snapped. "And I'm going to do it the hard way until I kill Prince Kopa!"

"Krayt is just the name given to you by Scar." Zuri added, giving him an slight glare about what happen to her... friend. As much as she didn't spend time with him much, she did care for him and were one of the females nice to him beside Kiara, Tiifu, Amani... and sometimes Vitani. Zuri had watched him many times with Kiara and Tiifu when he was just an baby, so it hurt her and impact her that he went down this path and more-so where he was responsible for her father's death. "After you aided in killing my father." the dark tan one held the fierce glare but it didn't seem to held hatred.

Krayt frowned and actually had some softness in his eyes. To be honest, Zuri was one of those nice cubs to Kion and actually knew how to respect him, despite her big care for fashion. She had always been one of those female cubs that haven't embarrassed him. He then smirked. "Yes, killing him was pain for Kion, but not me. What was funny on how he have fallen off the cliff." he snickered. Krayt had hope to transfer her first. "You have such hatred in your soul and can be useful for Scar, Zuri."

"Unlike Scar, Kion, we do not turn our back on our family and friends." Zuri declared.

"Stop calling me Kion! For the tenth million time, Prince Kion is dead! And you three will be with him if you don't join me!" Krayt snapped. "But I want Kopa first." Krayt unsheathed his claws. "Which is why after I deal with you three, Kopa will fall next!"

"You're not going to kill him." Tiifu says, maintaining an high position, along with Kiara and Zuri, willing to fight him because they see either way the outcome would end in an fight. "Can't you see you're being manipulated and used and that you have a family and friends that love you? Like us." she admitted. He was annoying when he was younger but now to think about it, she also love him and thought to him as a little brother, considering he either use to crawl to her or Zuri when Kiara or anyone else wasn't around.

Krayt's eyes glared amber; a chilling that send something up the girls spine. His muscles tightened and he felt his claws flexing like a mass murderer. "Then, if you three can't join me, you will die!"

Krayt jumped down and pin Zuri back, since she was the closer one. Kiara and Tiifu reacted and jump after him, and Zuri turned his attempted pin on him, forcing him down for a mere second. Kiara wanted to capture him, but Krayt was not going to give up easily. "Kion. Stop." Kiara said, her eyes staring softly at him with sympathy.

Krayt realized he would have to play smart so he can win this battle. The golden cub knew they have gotten stronger and smarter since the last time they met. "Every single Pride Lander ruin my life!" Krayt wallowed, his amber eyes glaring firely, with daggers in his eyes. "Now, you three are indeed manipulated to them by the bone." Krayt pushed them off of him, and the three skidded against the ground, but manage to keep good balance and held a battle-like position. "Just think, Kiara, we can be brother and sister, ruling the Pride Lands side-by-side with power and strength."

"What happen to you?" Tiifu asked. "What went wrong with you? You use to be so sweet and so quiet and innocent." she remembered him being scared and just afraid to communicate, so she and the girls allow him to talk with them, and he would always allowed to talk. Beside his weird friends in the Pride, he didn't had no lion cubs to be friends with beside Nuka and Kovu, who always somewhere else and didn't really talk to him.

"You're not the same Kion that we knew when we was younger." Zuri added with an seemingly disapproving shake of her head. "The regular and calm yet sweet and afraid Kion, not this mangy beast and murderer that Scar have made you out to be."

"Kion, there's an chance for you. Come back to our side." Kiara offered. "You have allow this monster to twist your mind... until now... until now you have become the very thing we were all meant to destroy."

Krayt begin pacing the three. "Don't lecture me, Kiara. I have seen through the lies of the Pride Landers. I do not fear the dark path as you three do." he turned around; his back were facing them, as he stared up to the dark yet still sunlight sky with a bit of orange. "Have I brought peace, freedom, justice, and greatness to my new Pride Lands?!"

"Your new Pride Lands?" Tiifu asked, her hazel eyes looking at him like he was crazy.

"Don't make me kill you." Krayt threatened stoney.

"Kion! Our alignment is to freedom, peace, greatness, and justice! To without violence!" Zuri yelled.

"If you three are not with me, then I'm afraid you three are my enemy." Krayt states coldly.

"Only outlanders will attack in advisory, we must do what must be done." Kiara says remorseful of what is about to happen. She didn't want to fight her baby brother; that innocent cub that use to crawl in her paws and just laid there so innocently. Even before his turn when he was around 5 months old, he used to sleep either next to her, or on her paw. They were close but all of those innocent memories just seem to vanish.

"You will try," Krayt snarled, as the three unsheathed their claws and got into an battle position. He unsheathed his claws and leaped up towards them; this time sending harsh attacks, that they have parried.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri back each other up; Kiara was mainly sending counter strikes towards him, and Tiifu was blocking, while Zuri was trying to get in a good swing on him while she could. But the golden cub was fast and they barely even had gotten a good blow on him. The three females only barely manage to deflect to his wild attacks, for he is moving too fast, and they were clearly losing. Meanwhile, Krayt have manage to get a good blow on them, scarring them on the stomach, shoulders, ribs and legs - but none allow him to get to their neck, knowing they can be killed if they make a flaw.

Kiara send another slash to 'Kion's' ear, which he parried easily. Tiifu try to make one for his paw, however, Krayt pushed them back. For a minute, they stopped the battle and look behind to see hyenas swirming, attacking other hyenas, and Pride Landers attacking Outlanders. He saw King Simba and Queen Nala, along with the other lionesses attacking around 100 hyenas, but they haven't seem to notice him.

Still, taking in the distraction, Kiara and the two other girls haven't seen Krayt took this as an opportunity and send a powerful blow, but none haven't seen him except Zuri, who had manage to parried and barely counterstrike him. However when the other girls saw it, they were not able to react fast enough and were knocked away. Taking this as an chance to win, Krayt did pin Zuri down and bended down to her ear. "Zuri, you're stronger then I have thought."

"Kion, why would you do this?" Zuri asked in a soft tone that Krayt didn't like to the manner of respect.

"I'm sorry, Zuri... but you... you will never understand." Krayt bended his head down and bitten against her neck and were meant to tear her neck out, though he found himself unable to tear her neck out like he was meant to, but still small blood form on her neck and into his mouth. Zuri grunted and gasped as she felt the pain to her neck. Kiara and Tiifu reacted and jump to their friend's defenses, and send Krayt's back. But he knock the two over and pinned them down and stood over them. With his claws outstretched, Krayt was about to end them. But he found himself clutching his head. "Kion, you fool." Krayt whispered. "You won't win." Then his eyes glared at the currently three immobilize girls and he raised his claws.

But the momentary distraction gave the three a chance to break free. Unexpectedly, Kiara unsheathed her claws and swipe his shoulder, making him howl with pain. Krayt rubbed his shoulder, as the three face him. They were all still inexperience, even Krayt himself, so he wasn't able to anticipated it.

Krayt place an paw on his bleeding shoulder. Kiara send another strike towards his direction. The outlander parried this attack and send an attack towards Kiara, but this time Tiifu manage to counter-strike him. Zuri kicked Krayt back and force him to skid across against the ground on his paws. Krayt now even have a few marks but have much more strikes on them.

Krayt manage to shrugged them off, but the three who he was fighting have wounds that were slowing them down. Despite with their wounds, they manage to hold themselves up. Actually, Krayt was surprise and perplexed - this was the longest battle he have ever been into. He did battle Nunka, however manage to beat him after three minutes. It been around ten minutes with these three. No doubt when... welll if they somehow survive this... their first hunt, they would be successful hunters, since they're stronger then they look.

Krayt breathed and glare at the three. But to the girls shock, Krayt's eyes were no longer bright amber, but rather orange-brown. "Kiara, all I want is Kopa. Get out of this. This doesn't concern you three." Not Krayt but Prince Kion said that.

"Kion, you can't kill him." Kiara said defensively. "If you do, you would truly be lost to the dark path."

Half Kion/half Krayt retracted his claws and held out an paw to the three; he was pushing back the urge to kill them for refusing him earlier. "Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, we can kill Simba and Kopa! Forget the past! Forget the memories! We don't need them! Who cares about the Pride Landers or Outlanders?!"

For a minute, the three actually considered Kion's offer. If they join Kion, then maybe they can save him from the inside and kill Scar, but due to the harsh environments of the Outlands they can break over to the same path to Kion and Scar. An thought came to Kiara's mind and she outstretched her paw. "Kion, you can join us and become a Pride Lander once again while you still can. While we wouldn't kill Kopa or our father, we can kill Scar for what he done to you and get you back to the right path. While you would have to stand trial, you will be able to live."

Kion's eyes litted up with shock and surprise. Despite the terrible things he have done, his sister hasn't truly and fully left him. In his time with her, he knew she hated traitors, but did she hate him? He still had great hatred for the Pride Landers. "No! Never will I go back to that path!" Kion roared with half of the evil lions of the past, though they didn't flew away, since he kept inside. He did startled the three from his roar. "Simba and Kopa will both pay for what they done to me! Maybe, Scar was right, you three can't be turn! But I would kill Simba and Kopa and rule over the Pride Lands. If you three can't join me, then I'm afraid I would have to kill you." Krayt says throaty.

Again, Krayt's eyes reverted amber, but before he can send another attack to them, they notice fire sticks, and turn to see a big fire in the cast of all of Mizimu Grove. The three were distracted, so Krayt used this as an opportunity to pin the three and make sure there was no way up. Krayt raised his paw up to kill the three, however he paused and faltered and look like he was about to say something. In the flames however, someone jump through, and he saw the golden lion with amber-red eyes approaching menacingly and in a pouncing position. "Kion, stop."

"Simba." he said coldly. "You have came for your son. Surprise. All I thought you notice were your precious future King."

"I had notice you but all you wanted were your independence!" Simba growled. "If I had knew this would have happen to you..." his eyes grown soft with remorse. He wanted to be angry with his third-born but despite with everything he done, he couldn't. He love him too much. "Then I would have..."

"You have never care for the boy, Simba." a voice interrupted. Simba frowned and turn to see the owner of a voice he haven't heard for a year now. A brown blur knock him away from the four cubs, and Simba turned to see a brown-coated lion with evil and malicious smirk.

"Scar." Simba says, his eyes glaring. He was suppose to be a rise King, but he hated Scar for what he done to his son. If killing his father and having hyenas chase him and his best friends off wasn't enough, he wanted Scar to just be dead.

"That's right, Simba. You never thought you would see me again, did you?" Scar cackled. The Pride Landers gathered around their King, including Nala.

"What do you want?" Nala asked.

"What do I want?" Scar repeated. "Ah, Nala, always native just like Simba. I guess living together did that to you two."

Krayt's eyes darken as he glared at them. "First, we took Kilio Valley, then we wreck Big Springs, and now your precious Mizimu Grove is doom. It's only a matter of time before all in the Pride Lands is ours." Krayt added with a cackled. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri frowned at Krayt. He look at them for one last time, knowing they would meet again. "This is just the beginning."

"Everyone! We must evacuate! We need to get out of this fire so you guys and we would be safe!" Simba annouced. The Pride Landers nodded and start evacuating, doing their best to stay away from the fire, following their King.

"Kiara," Kovu said as they ran side-by-side.

She had notice he had much more marks and so gasp at that. "Kovu, what happen to you?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Hyenas." Kovu replied with a return coy smile to her. "Let's just say I manage to take down a few and other have much more wounds then I do. Had to protect Amani though."

"What this about protecting me?" another brown-coated young lion came onto the scene with a smirk at her friend. "Wow, what happen to you three?" she had noticed wounds on Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri.

"Kion." the three responded at the same time. "But he have a few wounds of himself. He did manage to overcome us, but I was right. There is still good in him. He had an chance to kill us but he spare us."

"Wow, I knew it." Kovu said. "Never held hatred for him since it wasn't his fault. He was just confuse then and is still confuse now." Kiara nodded and with that the Lion Guard and the herds and the King and Queen and the lionesses ran down, out of the fire.

* * *

Scar smirked evilly; everything went as plan and while they have many losses on their side, they still were strong. Half of the land now belongs to them. Scar turn to his successful heir.

Many - even Scar himself, had thought Krayt confronting Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, would have awaken the tiny bit of Kion that is deep inside, but there was no mercy. Krayt had kept 'loyal' to his 'father' and didn't _betrayed_ him.

Scar had knew that he would one day rule the Pride Lands. Now, having more part of the lands, he will take Krayt to the Shadowlands and train him each day and grown him to become even more darker, then Krayt will repeat history and kill Prince Kopa and King Simba and anyone else who stares infront of him.

"Father." the golden cub said, walking up to his 'father' and kneeling before the brown-coated lion. "As you know, I have fail to corrupted Kiara and her friends to our side."

Scar snickered. "Your failure haven't really impacted us." Scar said softly, placing an paw on his mane and stroking it, not messing up his mane but getting it to cover his face. "Fear not."

"Thank you, father." the golden cub states, so glad this haven't mess with his 'father's' plan.

"Now, we must go the Shadowlands and begin your true training." Scar declared. The golden cub smiled and the brown-coated lion leaded him out. Now, more then half of the lands belongs to Scar, and now all Scar have to do is complete Krayt's training.

**A/N = Question of this chapter and prediction time: Think Kion/Krayt still have good in him or is he truly lost to the dark path? Also, get ready for a two years age gap. XD**

**Also, let's see if you guys gotten the references I put in this chapter. I would put them a lot in random time and I hope you guys would catch on.**


	17. Two Years Later

**T.T. Coleman: I'm going to try and tied the two stories together**** at the end.**

**Jzak98: Surprise. XD**

**Guest: You saw the reference! Good job! Get ready for some more references soon! I thought you would see that one because it's obvious but I have some plans for more references that you may not see! Infact, let's play an game. Every chapter if there is a reference, (everyone else can play as well) you have to tell me what the reference is in detail. XD**

**Kirk (Guest): Just wait and see and this story will have 25 - 30 chapters; I can't say just yet, and oh.**

**Murphyyy: You would see.** **XD**

Much had happen in the two years; the Pride Lands still had Outlanders attacking their homes frequently. The Pride Lands had wounds and food soruces were scarce, but they stood by each other and made sure to aid the Lion Guard against the Outlanders when they attack.

But so many of them had age and either grow handsome or beautiful; depends on their specific genders.

Prince Kopa have grown into a well-build young lion with an full brown mane and his blue eyes. He had even matched his father's size and have the girls always trying to hit up on him. Something, that his sister always teased him about. The female lions usually try to get their paws on him, beside his sister's friends since they haven't seem to show interest in him and respected his privacy, and of course their cousin, since they're related. The only girl Kopa was interested in is a friend since cubhood, Vitani.

Speaking of Vitani; she have grown into a very mighty, beautiful, and strong lioness like her mother. Her peach fur have become lighter but still had a dark part to it and she have males having their eyes on her. But like there was only one she was interested in and that was him.

Princess Kiara also have grown up and became a mighty leader of the Lion Guard and strong beautiful beauty. She had been nearing her first solo-patrol and hunt each day. Her once playful attitude had limited and she was much more focus on her responsibilities and to watch over her brother. Her father had fear of her and Kopa becoming like Scar and Mufasa at first and history repeating itself between them, but Kiara had no interest in becoming Queen or power. Each time, she was in the area, the sunlight shines on her. And she had an huge crush on the strongest in the Guard, Kovu.

Her cousin, Amani, have became the female version of Kiara's uncle, Mheetu, and got the beautiful side from her mother, Tanu. She was very brave, very beautiful, and extremely wise yet she still had that playful attitude at times and is very caring; however her father have changed throughout the years and became darker especially after what happen to Kion, though it was little change and haven't had a big effect at first.

As for Kovu, he has became extremely handsome, and every single lioness awe at him, especially his leader, who had a crush on him, and she have a crush on him too. His brown mane add onto his attraction and he have possibly even match the future King in strength; though they were friends and will never even think about challenging each other, except playfully.

Kiara's Fastest in the Lion Guard, Tiifu, had became very beautiful and has grown up so fast. She had so many changes and was like her father and is very caring. Being in the Lion Guard had aided in her maturing, and while she didn't match her leader in fighting strength, she is a strong lioness. She and Zuri did had fights - though of course practice and training fights - and each time they're a different victor.

Kiara's Keenest Of Sight in the Guard, Zuri, have also grown beautiful and have manage to get pass through the death of her father and strived to be an hero just like him. She had the biggest changes; no longer caring about her claws, always getting dirty and not holding a big grudge about them as much as she use to.

Nuka have also grown handsome; he now have became his own lion. Unfortunately after the passing of Sarabi and Sarafina, Nuka have been heartbroken, but yet they had gave him hope and beliefs. None even thought up as the son of Scar and Zira, but his own lion and the son of Mheetu.

Now for Kion's 'former' friends.

The honey badger, Bunga, has became more daring and fun-loving. He have gotten into so much trouble, that he reached up to Kiara's shoulder. He have became more muscular then he was when he was younger.

Beshte is still very gentle like he was when he was younger but have grown and became very giant and nearly matching her father's side. After his father complete his journey to the Circle of Life, Beshte would be the leader.

The egret, Ono, nearly matching the same size as Bunga, but he only reached his stomach and near his chest. He was still short but can fly even higher then he could have when he was younger.

The pretty king cheetah, Fuli, have grown and matched Kiara and Amani's size. She was always pretty; but just came even more pretty and despite her still smart attitude, she have became very nice.

Sometimes, Kiara have allowed them to join her on patrol because they have prove their usefulness and loyality and have aided during attacks with the Outlanders and save many lives at times - even going so far to risked their own.

Kiara also have grown a liking to the females in the hyena clans, Jasiri and Madoa. They have usually aided with the Circle of Life and battles against the Outlanders. Also, despite struggles they have and enemies with Janja's clan, Jasiri have saved him an few times. And when Kiara asked why did she save him in a war? Jasiri always answer with a straight answer, "That it's the right thing to do."

Finishing with another battle against the Outlanders, Kiara roared highly and send them away. For the last two years, Kiara have been wanting to see Kion again. Though, many in the Pride tells her they're enemies and she must stop him when the time comes, and that she must kill him if he does strikes the Pride Lands, but Kiara find herself unable to hate him.

After many of the battles with the Outlanders, she haven't noticed Kion leading the army like he used to do when he was a cub. It's always the Outlanders without any lion, but they do always lose and get their tails kick.

"Well done, Kiara, Lion Guard, Pride Landers." the King of the Pride Lands praised, walking up along with the creamy Queen of the Pride Lands and the old mandrill, Rafiki, and his apprentice, a young female mandrill name Makini.

"Yes, yes! Kiara and de Lion Guard are growing up!" Rafiki exclaimed. "And Kiara's Roar is more powerful den ever!"

"Yes indeed." Simba agreed, shooting his daughter a smirk. He use to be so overprotective but now that she has her friends and a group of hyenas and other Pride Landers, she had no longer needed protection when she already has it. Plus, she have grown much more mature and is one of the strongest lioness in the Pride and certainly the most powerful lioness due to that Roar.

"Daddy." Kiara said softly, running up, and stopping an inch infront of him. "What is it?" she arched an eyebrow towards him.

"You and the Guard have proven that you can fend off the Outlanders, but it haven't stop Scar's army. We need a change to strategy. We need to find the main leaders." Simba declared.

"Uh, what?" Zuri asked with confusion clear in her voice. Tiifu and everyone else were confused as well.

Nala went beside her mate, holding her shoulders next to him. "We need to find a way to draw out the main leaders of the Outlanders. These attacks... are going to far, and the Pride Landers are dying."

"So mean is there a possible chance I can see _him _again?" Kiara asked hopefully, referring to the lost and misfortune Prince, that she haven't seen for two years now.

"Possibly, but knowing Scar, he may see right through us. And will maybe send Kion after us in due time with all of the Outlanders in hope to gain Pride Rock." Simba responded, closing his eyes with pain at his second son and third-born. Why did he fall? He was so innocent and never seem to be the one who wants to fall. If anything, Kion fall was just a twisted fate waiting to happen. Is this what the Great Kings wanted? Repeated history?

"Then that means..." Kiara beginned, her eyes glistening with half-worried and half-relief.

"It means, we must watch out and be more prepared." Nala interrupted. "That's the best thing we can do at the moment. Each attack would have to be monitored. If we do be able to get to Scar throughout all of his forces, then we can overpower him and kill him and everyone else who supports him."

Death? Was that the method they're using now? Were the Pride Landers that desperate? Of course, Kiara will carried out the commands, but killing is way out of paw, except for Scar. The Outlanders are not even fully on his side. Some just want food and could gladly get theirs if they could have respected the Circle of Life, such as the hyenas.

"Of course, Nala means if anyone that provides a big threat. Simba corrected, sending his creamy mate a look. He had knew since Kion betraying them had impacted her highly, but he can't blame her.

* * *

On the other part of the Pride Lands; very much in the Shadowlands, and it was shown that time have passed and nightfall was arriving, two lions sat on a ledge. Two lions were pacing them both. Nunka and Krayt.

The brown-coated lion with bright emerald green eyes and some markings on his paw; he did have muscles and body and clearly have strength, with a near full black mane, but just still have some developing, that being Nunka. He is nearing full maturity.

Then they were the golden lion; the strongest of the two, he have much more muscles and clearly have muscles strength and is extremely attractive and has that male lion's spark, despite as dark as he is, his mane were orange - but yet it was darker then an 'original' lion's mane, that being Krayt. He was also reaching full maturity.

Living at the Shadowlands, Krayt have became more reliable on killing for survival. Hs have became a brutal force, fully train, and much stronger then ever. That is part of the reason why his mane have grown darker because of the life in violence.

The brown-coated lion cackled below them, his mane wasn't as black as it use to be, and was turning grey, showing that he was aging. "This is nice. Extremely nice. You both have the same blackness in your soul I have. You have completed your training and the Pride Lands shall fall under our might."

Krayt let out a small smirk, but didn't allow it to show. He have been hidden for so many years, days and days pass with training. The golden lion felt the urge to just kill anybody. He have been under Scar's command and force.

"What is your destinies?" the brown-coated lion finished by asking a question.

"Avenge you, Scar; allow you to take over once again as King." Krayt and Nunka said at the same time, like soldiers ready to carry out an order.

"Good, what have I taught you, Krayt?" the brown-coated lion asked.

"Simba and Kopa is the enemy." only Krayt answered coldly.

"And what must you do?" the brown-coated lion demands, his emerald green eyes brightening.

"I must kill them!" Krayt snarled, having very little of the Prince he once was. That Prince is dead and Prince Krayt have taken over almost completely.

Each animal on the scene allow a respectful praise; lionesses let out ear piercing roars, hyenas let out chants and hop around them, jackals let out barks, leopards allow growls to form, and crocodiles roared.

The Pride Lands won't know what hit them.

* * *

Kiara practiced her tracking skills in a silent area; this is what she done in her silent time after each battle. She knew she would have to be stronger. There was once a time where everything was just... peaceful, attacks by Outlanders have been frequently sure, but they didn't attack in large groups and have always come back.

While, Kiara can kicked their tails easily, these battles were starting to get old. She wanted things to go back to normal. She didn't want this pointless war. The Pride Lands didn't seem to be as peaceful as it was anymore.

Kiara hated when things went downhill and just to think she and Kopa could have stopped it. Mainly the future King because had Kopa treated Kion better, perhaps he would have strucked at Scar or allow Chumvi to kill him.

More-and-more, Mheetu just wants to slaughter Outlanders, having darkness in his heart, after what Scar had done to Kion. Everyone is having their changes

"Hey, Kiara." a voice said from behind, and she turn to see a brown-coated lion with a brown mane. "Can we talk?" he asked with an small frown.

Kiara checked to scanned the area to see if anyone was around. "Yes," she replied, her head turning back to his and the two locked eyes.

To the leader of the Lion Guard's surprise, he wrapped his paws around her. It was surprising on how he even hugged her. Sure, they were friends, but never did she hugged him. She swear she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Everything was perfect about him; his looks, his appearances, his voice, and his heart. He have a very pure and caring heart and is such an gentleman to her and all of the ladies in the Pride Lands, mainly to her.

Kovu sat down beside her, on his stomach; a little too close and the two actually lock necks. She felt a blush coming to her face, and roll her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that you are a good leader." Kovu said softly.

"Yeah, I guess I am; people have told me that a million times." Kiara said, her voice uncertain. Since the transformation of Kion, she have been impacted truly and have less faith into herself.

"No, I'm serious. I know you feel responsible about Kion's turning to Scar's side and becoming evil but you should know that everything that had happen isn't your fault. It's Kion. He's the one who have chosen his path like you are walking down your path."

"Kovu, you don't understand. I am partially the reason why Kion have fallen. I should have protected him. Maybe, if I defended him against the bullies, or allow him onto the Guard and just broke pathetic tradition." Kiara says with pain clear in her voice.

Kovu's bright neon green eyes briefly narrowed. "You weren't responsible, Kiara. While Scar may have corrupted him, Kion can still be save and hasn't completely turn against us. Last time, he had an chance to destroy you, but he didn't, did he?"

"No." Kiara replied with a sigh.

"Well, that shows he still have good in him." Kovu said.

"Wait a tick, he aided in killing your father, but yet you seem to not hold hatred for him. Why?" Kiara demands in a soft yet confuse tone.

"Because me and Kion were friends as cubs; I tried to hate him, I try to hold anger for him and was trying to make it seem like he was an enemy, but I couldn't." Kovu stammered.

The dark golden Princess was surprise by this, but this is what exactly she liked about him. He have a pure heart and doesn't even hold hatred for someone who caused him pain. He is a very good lion, unlike the other males who look at her because of her looks, he looks at her with such gleam in his eyes, seeing the good part of her.

"Wow, thanks," Kiara says with a small smile. She leaned in and the two shared a long affection nuzzle. "You know, if my big brother seen this, he would freak out." she teased.

"Yes, Kopa is quite the overprotective one, is he?" Kovu teased back.

"Yeah, something he got from my dad." Kiara snorted, rolling her eyes. "Well, I bet Kopa's happy, tomorrow, he's going on a male patrol with Nuka."

"Can't wait for mine." Kovu said dryly.

"Yeah, but tomorrow we would have a day off." Kiara declared. "Since we have to wait for their return. Come on, let's go home." Then the dark golden Princess gave him a nuzzle before heading home, little knowing a vulture was watching.

* * *

A laugh came from a brown-coated lion who have just been reported that the Prince and Mheetu's 'son' will be going to their first patrol. Scar have done this before when he was younger and knew they have do their patrol up to the borders. "Kopa and Nuka going on their first patrol?" the brown-coated lion asked with an evil malicious laugh.

Krayt raised an eyebrow. By the way the brown-coated lion had his eyes narrowed, he knew his 'father' was thinking of a plan of some sort. "You're planning of something, father?"

"Yes. We need to strike at them unprepared. No doubt do they think we would take a few days for us to recover and send another attack. But you would lead half of of my lionesses in the ambush." Scar demands.

Krayt had knew Scar and Zira have their own lionesses; Zira had less then half of the lionesses, but Scar had more and lead with a strong paw. Most of the young lionesses look at Krayt and try to get their paws on him, but he always ignored them or keep away from them, for his service to his 'father' is much more important.

"Yes father." Krayt said respectfully.

With a sly smile, Scar wave his paw, motioning that he has nothing else to be said. Some of the animals think because Scar is old, he can't fight, but he's actually is stronger then ever. "Now go, get some rest. You need it."

"Yes, father."


	18. Savage Attack

**Jzak98: Lol. XD Surprise.**

**Murphyyy: Yep, the tension never seem to end, but you would have to wait and see if they can be redeem.**

**Specialk92: You would find the answers in this chapter.**

**T.T. Coleman: Opps. XD, *fix, and thanks, I hope to please you all.**

**Megan Lyle: We will see****.**

**Guest: Well, remember, despite being an Outlander and having cold thoughts, Krayt... ahem I mean Kion (at the first 8 and half 9 chapters) were good friends with Nuka, so it would take some guts and heartstrings.**

The next day; the Pride gathered around the future King and his male's uncle. Due to being males and also related and having tradition, the royal bloods must go on their patrol and watching out for Rogues. Kopa have knew his father been worry sick about this first patrol. Kopa's uncle seems to be okay with Nuka going, despite the bit of worried that seen. His mother was also worry but she seems to be growing up.

Simba took a deep and nervous breath. His son is heading to the borders and taking his first patrol. And his now fully grown cousin would be joining him, due to Nuka being around two years younger then him. So in some strange ironic way, Nuka is Kopa's uncle, though still younger then him. Though, that was only thing on the King's mind. He keeps getting a funny feeling warning him that something's going to happen to his son and cousin today.

"There they are!" a lioness shouted.

Simba smiled in a proud and prideful manner; he had his son and cousin is a very factored manner for the young lionesses in the Pride Lands. They have became very attractive and the golden King wasn't even sure which lioness will one of them choose.

Nala and Kiara stood side-by-side, waiting for the future King to come out, really in sunlight. Kiara had knew her big brother had been nervous about this little trip he would be going on. She had hope he would come back with something to report, like a Rogue, or maybe a first hunting kill.

Kiara had a bit of jealousy for her big brother; she have wait another month for her first solo-patrol, but she was still happy for her big brother. And atleast, her father have grown a little bit of trust into her where he would allow her to do things her own.

Finally coming out into the light where his form was reveal, he heard squeals from the lionesses; Nuka walked beside him with such pride. To one eye, they seem to be equals and can be two Kings.

Walking up to his mother and sister and giving them both nuzzles, his sister said with cockiness and teased. "Make sure you come back with the kill, I can steal from you."

"I make sure to keep it away from you," the golden lion laughed, giving her another nuzzle. He had noticed the worry and concern in his father's eyes so he walked up, standing slightly below him, but nearly matching his height. "Dad, I know you're worry and concern about me, but you have nothing to worry about. I am a strong lion like you and can fend for my own."

"I know, but I'm still worry. You're my son, Kopa." Simba reminded. "It's my duty to worry."

"Yes, but I'm not an cub or teen anymore; I'm a young adult." Kopa shot back.

"I know, but still..." Simba said, avoiding eye's contact. "I just can't get the feeling out of my mind that something's going to happen to you."

"Dad, I swear to you nothing would happen to me." Kopa promised with a big grin, spread across his face and gave his father a nuzzle. Kopa could have sworn he heard Timon and Pumbaa crying dramatically behind them. "Well, come on, Nuka." the golden lion called to the brown-coated lion, who was bidding goodbye to Mheetu and Tanu before following.

Seeing her father leaning over Timon and Pumbaa, the dark golden Princess stepped infront of her father, knowing what he was going to do. "Oh no, you don't." Kiara said sternly yet playfully, standing infront of her father. "You're coming with me into the den." she ordered.

Simba groaned. The golden King remembered that Kiara have Nala's demanding and ordering attitude. He had to live with Nala in the Jungle, so he had to deal with her demanding attitude everyday - especially when they got older.

"Kiara, move aside, I am still your father and you are still my daughter." Simba sighed impatiently.

"How about I go get mom and we would see who she would side with since I'm merely your daughter?" Kiara asked, confidently.

Simba let out a slight "blast it" at that. He knew his daughter was bad at these source of things, but his mate would scream her head away at him. The King knew his daughter had him beat, so he couldn't do what he plan to do. So the King followed her into the cave.

* * *

Kiara entered the den with her father, where she had noticed her mother laying down at the back of the cave. The dark golden Princess gave him a smirk before nudging him forward to her.

"You better talk to her about your concerns or I would..." Kiara threatened playfully.

Simba thought she was playing. "You won't do that." Simba said, not thinking she is being serious.

Kiara shrugged. "Ok." the dark golden Princess went up to her mother and they have a slight talk, before the dark golden Princess walk up with a smirk and moving pass him, saying. "I hope you have fun with talking to her, daddy, because she is waiting for you."

Simba give his daughter a slight glare. "This lioness." he remarked in a whisper irritably, glaring at his daughter who were disappearing from sight, walking up to his mate, who gave him a glaring smile.

He knew his daughter have grown into a smart one, who does the opposite of somethings people tell her and she have became more daring. Simba have feared of her ending up like a female version of Scar, but knew she had her own path, and he have an feeling it would be much more then being leader of the Lion Guard.

* * *

The golden lion with bright ocean blue eyes, Kopa, scrolled down the Savannah, alongside him was his uncle, Nuka. The two young lions went further and hope to find something interesting at the border, considering they have to be back by noon.

They have made sure to stay low, because if there is Rogues at the borders of the Pride Lands, there is an risk they could be dangerous and attack. Also, they would have to hunt something eventually, and both males wanted to hunt something in the area.

Trying the best to hide his mane, Kopa scanned the area with his eyes. Nuka was flanking him and the two males try to look for something, unoriginal and odd, but to not so much surprise, they were nothing off and everything was original.

"Nuka, there is nothing in the area." Kopa said, waving his paw. "Come on, let's attempt to hunt something." the golden Prince declared, turning around and slightly getting back in a crouching position.

However, the brown-coated lion didn't follow and continue to look around the area, feeling like something was wrong. "Are you sure? Something seems off." he analyzed.

Before the future King could have said something to that, a dark voice says. "Oh, you got that right." Kopa and Nuka growled, as seconds later they were surrounded by dark lionesses.

The lionesses dispersed as one golden lion stepped downwind and up to the Princes and gave them both a slyly smile, his claws already outstretched and held in a threatening position.

"Kion." Kopa said shyly.

"Oh, Kopa, you don't understand, Prince Kion is dead." the golden lion with amber in his eyes claimed. "All that remains is Krayt, and now you both must die."

"Kion, stop this." Nuka ordered. "We're friends right?" the brown-coated lion asked.

"No!" Krayt thundered. "Lionesses, attack! And make sure to spare the future King! He's mine!" The lionesses broke out and advanced, attacking the future King who managed to countered all of their blows.

Krayt stormed up to Nuka and advanced, sending slashes to the brown-coated lion who parried his attacks with struggles and conflict.

Krayt knew Nuka was having problems with his attacks. While the Pride Landers are suppose to be train lions, Krayt have been practicing this for years and have grown into a killer and monster. None would even dare cross his path.

Nuka send a counter-strike nearly accurate, that slightly knock the golden lion's back, but he managed to shrugged it off. Krayt lunged forward and bitten his teeth down on Nuka's paw, forcing him to cry out in pain, with blood leaving his paw and weakening him, as Krayt punch him in the face and kicked him to the ground with his frontpaw.

"Kion! I knew you're in there!" Nuka exclaimed, sending a parries of attacks to Krayt, who strike him on the cheek. "And I have faith in you! Come out of the darkness and rid yourself of this path!"

Sending a slash across his face, Krayt knocked him back and force him across the ground. This knocked the wind out of the young lion, and he only managed to staggered back to his four paws.

As weak as he was, he managed to block another strike from Krayt who send long slashes across his cheek, his claws pouring with some of Nuka's blood. Slashing the dazed lion on his nose, the brown-coated lion yelped.

In a fast moment, the golden lion knocked him several feet away and strike him across his right eye, making blood form on the inside of his right eye and grunting. "It's a shame you must die, Nuka." Krayt snarled, knocking him to the ground and catching him offguard and causing him to fall.

With an last seemingly desperate attack, Nuka sliced Krayt across his left eye, making the golden lion shouted and falling onto the ground, with blood leaving his eye. However, unlike Nuka who had blood pouring out the inside of his eyes, Krayt had blood pouring down the outside of his left eye.

"Nuka." Nuka halted and turn around to stare at the golden lion. "Nuka." he have noticed the eye that he just strike at no longer were amber but orange-brown. "Nuka." he repeated for the third time, rubbing a paw up his eye.

"Kion." Nuka said softly, staring at the bleeding eye's golden lion. "I won't leave you again! Scar may have corrupted you but I won't abandon you! We were close...! I-I won't leave you! Not this time!"

Kion's eyes widened and his claws seem to be retracted back into his paws. For a one brief moment, Nuka could have sweared he saw orange-brown eyes soften, as he turn to see Kopa still fending off lionesses, but he were getting weaker. But the brown-coated lion looked back towards Krayt.

He remembered his past life in a quick blur. He was always boss around, and no one even respected him! No one had care for him! Everywhere, he went! There were lies and deceit!

Wiping away at the blood, Krayt felt pain on his eyes, and Nuka look to see two big scars - one big scar down his eye, and a short scar next to it, and instantly got an flashback on Scar always abusing him.

Krayt's eyes darkened and begin turning back to amber with hatred, his muscles bunched and his teeth clenched, his jaw tightened, as anger and fury pass through his eyes. "Then you will die."

Krayt unsheathed his claws quickly after he said those four dark words and begin approaching the brown-coated lion. Grimacing slightly, Nuka watched as he appraoched, and strucked at him with such fury in his attacks and parries. Nuka couldn't do much, as Krayt jumped and bitten down his neck so harshly Nuka make choking sounds.

He wasn't pleading, he wasn't begging to live; he was simply allowing Krayt to finish him by taking blood from his neck and it was now pouring down his body. Nuka knew he was going to die. There was no possible chance of survival and he bitten his lip for one last time before he fallen over and watched as Krayt's claws went to his throat.

"I know there is still good in you." was Nuka's last words before he made more choking sounds and his eyes closed tightly. No. Krayt hadn't kill him by his own claws. He simply die because he wanted to and he allow death in. He knew Kion can be save and there is still small hope. His sacrifice will not go for nothing.

Krayt frozen in his tracks and a frown came onto his lip. Remorse actually came through him. For the first time for 2 years, Krayt actually had remorse and guilt, he felt a lion he once knew well were fighting his blackness and darkness.

"Nuka!"

That voice turned Krayt back to his attention and recovering his bearings. Kopa begin hacking away at the lionesses, forcing them down with newfound strength. Growling, Krayt jumped and pinned him down, before he pushed him off and the two fought each other. Krayt was pushing Kopa back and is pressing on the offensive, and he motioned for the lionesses to not attack and allow him to handle this. But the lionesses were watching the battle.

It seems like Kopa didn't want to fight Krayt or he is just too weak. Kopa made an mistake in maneuvering, and Krayt send him back, forcing him on the ground. Not allowing him to regain the momentum, he send him across the ground. Before he could have even stood up, Krayt seized him by the throat and smirked darkily and threw him to the edge of a cliff that have a far drop.

"Kion. Kion. Please." Kopa begged, but Krayt digged his claws deeply into the golden lion's paws. "I know there is still good in you, and I'm so sorry for what have happen to you. I don't believe you gone over to the Dark path, not totally."

Krayt paused for half-an-second but then he pulled him close and whispered to his ear. "Long Live The King!" Krayt hissed, throwing him back and allowing him to desend downward.

* * *

Kiara was just as worried as her father was, if not more worried. It have been two hours pass dawn, and her big brother wasn't back yet. Why? He was certainly going to hear of this from his sister when he gets back.

She and her father have sended out birds that were patrolling for the future King, two being Zazu and Ono, and they haven't yet returned yet.

Before Kiara could have spat out her worriedness, a voice squealed with high level and Kiara look to see Zazu landing behind her father. "Your majesty! Prince Kopa and Prince Nuka was found! Both have been attack and Kopa is somehow still alive!"

"Nuka?" Kiara asked.

"I'm not sure." Zazu stammered. "He wasn't breathing! However, Nuka is!"

"Then come on! Let's go get them!" Simba demanded, and with that the golden King, the dark golden Princess, and the majordomo went to get the lionesses and Lion Guard and anyone that can help them bring the bodies back to Pride Rock.

**A/N Let's see if you guys got the reference. Especially you, Guest, because *hint it's during the Nuka and Krayt/Kion confrontation, let's see if you will catch it.**


	19. Grief

**Jzak98: Let's hope that I don't kill him****. Lol**

**T.T. Coleman: Yeah, but isn't that enough to save him?**

**Fabio Minuzzo: Well, yes and no at the same time. He has been manipulated and possessed by the darkness. Though it's all truly him and he's using Krayt the name as an excuse for his actions.**

**Guest: Yes, those are an few references, but they were a Star Wars reference as well. Allow me to tell you about Ahsoka vs Vader, she said she won't leave him, and he says after a few minutes "Then you will die". Lol.**

**Kirk (Guest): Yeah, let's hope I don't be cruel. XD**

**KionScar: Oh me, I would never. Scratch the comment one comment above. :) XD**

**Murphyyy: Yeah, it was kind of hard to kill him off. I kind of hate myself now. JK I didn't want to kill good Nuka but had to for the plot to develop.**

The golden lion made way back to the Outlands after that ambush he did on two particular lions. His 'father' would be very proud at two Pride Landers dying; more-and-more killing the future King and the very Prince of the Pride Lands.

The golden lion felt something crawling up to him. He is suppose to be a fully and well-trained outlander lion and the heir of Scar, but still deep down - very deep - was something he haven't felt for years.

Krayt actually felt conflict and remorse?! Was it for Kopa?! No, it is for the other one who he attack. He didn't planned for Nuka to be there and one part of him even wanted to avoid him but Nuka gave him no choice. Memories of a certain brown-coated lion watching _him_, playing with _him_, respecting _him_, being one who had respected _him_ and didn't bully _him._

He had no choice though. If he had allow Nuka to go, the lionesses would have no doubt informed Scar of his hesitation, and Krayt may have been set to be replace, or he would have suffered horrible consequences, that he barely even have, but Nunka did. Perhaps he is on the wrong...

Krayt clutched his stomach. No! He wouldn't be weak! Never again! He won't give up! He would grow and be King! No one even loves him now! Nuka was the last one who love him, but now Kion is truly lost to the dark path!

Nothing can save him now. Krayt growled to himself; he didn't want to be a pawn longer. He would become King and will overthrow both Simba and Scar and finally be notice. Everyone had always avoided him and always thought to him as a puppet.

At this point, he don't even care about the throne as much as Scar. He will become the most strongest and powerful King ever in his life and finally be recognized and respected. No one would look to him as an weak fool.

Krayt finally made it to the Shadowlands and saw Nunka, who send an firely glare at him. He won't be doing that for so much longer. Krayt would kill him and make sure he suffer the worse. The lionesses separated and went to either do training or sleep.

"Where's Sc... father?" Krayt demanded, correcting his words. It seems like Nuka's death have effected him so much, he is currently not feeling right and clutched his head.

"He's in the back." Nunka answered, sending an harsh glare towards him. Krayt begin to move to the back. However, the brown-coated lion stepped infront of him. "I have an question for you, Krayt."

"No response." Krayt hissed, attempting to again go walk pass him. "Now, if you don't move beside, I would make you."

Nunka frowned evilly. "Why do you seem so different? I feel like the original Krayt would have already attack because I didn't yet move past you."

"I am altering myself from attacking you, pray I don't alter it any further." Krayt said irritably.

"Why don't you just attack the Pride Landers already?" Nunka questioned sarcastically yet harshly. Then a smirk came on his face, as he thought up of an idea to irrate and mock the golden lion. "Unless father don't trust you. And I can honestly see why. Attack with no scars and coming back with one scar on your left eye and some scars on your body."

"I can't just march to the Pride Lands and kill ever single one of them." Krayt snaps, placing an paw on his left eye and twitching. "Maybe you can go and get yourself eliminated. Due to me not being as reckless as you, father knew to send me to attack the future King, since I'm even stronger then you due to once having Pride Lander's strength."

"You don't intimidate me with your former tradition, Kion, your sad devotion and role to those Pride Landers prove that. I should've been the one sent, for father is only lucky you haven't came back differently and again a Pride Lan..."

Before Nunka could have finished that, Krayt had seized him by the throat. The brown-coated lion tried to swipe at him to get out of his already tough grip, when Krayt's choke hold tightened with his paws bunching up into an fist. "I find your lack of respect disturbing." Krayt threw him to the side like an ragdog. "Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, lion."

Krayt then stormed down, pass Nunka, who was revovering from the choke inflicted. Nunka laid on his back and with a struggle, he force himself up. He had hatred for Krayt more-and-more each day and wish he can overpower him unless...

* * *

The Pride Landers couldn't believe what happen to Kopa and Nuka. The attacks on them were drastic and life-threatening. So much blood were on them and pouring off their bodies.

The Royal Family laid outside, concern for both Princes. Amani were clearly worried for the closest thing she had to an brother, and her cousin, so she is crying on Zuri who is doing her best to comfort her. Kiara wasn't doing good either, but Kovu had wrapped his paws around her and held her close. Tama and Kula were crying as well. For the first time in ever, Vitani actually cried her eyeballs out, so Tiifu had to comfort her sister.

Simba and Nala were worried for both Kopa and Nuka; the son they had in the Jungle after those years, and the one child who have didn't fallen down the same path of Scar, despite the relations. Mheetu and Tanu were worried about the closest they had to an son.

Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Bunga were crying their eyes out - even Bunga who were always making wisecracks and making jokes. Timon and Pumbaa were also crying, albeit way more dramatically, due it's understandable.

Rafiki and Makini came out with sad looks, and much blood covering their features. It's quite clear they would need an bath later, but that was the least of their concerns. They were flinged questions like "Will they be okay?!" and "Is they both alright?!" but Rafiki hushed them with an raise hand.

"Miraculously, Prince Kopa managed to survive." Makini spoke up. She have became much wiser then she was when she was younger, but tears left her eyes. "Despite many permanent wounds that will remain for his whole life, he will pull through, but would be in a coma for a week, then he would have to take it easy."

"What about Nuka?!" Mheetu demands, walking up to the young mandrill, actually frightening her. Once she recovered her bearings, she look at him sadly with more tears leaving her eyes. "I'm so sorry... we tried to save him..." she begin, but couldn't finish it.

"But I'm afraid young Nuka is no longer with us." Rafiki finished with so much remorse he begin clutching his chest.

"What?!" Simba cried.

"No!" Tanu ran up and lock eyes with the old mandrill. "Please! It's not true! Tell me it's not true!" he couldn't be with Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina... he just couldn't... be. She have remembered holding him when he was very young but now he's dead!

"Please, Rafiki." Mheetu pleaded. "Please!!! Don't tell me he's dead!" he begin crying so high that he was sure that the whole Pride Lands have heard him. Those tears begin to get bloodily and he was so full of hatred. He can't be! He just couldn't! He didn't deserve that! "Scar!" he snarled, unsheathing his claws he swiped the nearby root that it broke off.

"Mheetu..." Tanu begin, approaching her mate, but he growled, making her fall backwards and nearly onto her daughter, who was crying as big as Mheetu, but not reacting the same way.

"Scar must pay!" Mheetu roared. "And I would make sure he does!" the brown-coated lion race off, ignoring the calls for him to come back and continued racing down! Scar may have stay in hiding for years, but Mheetu would find him! He would the whole Pride Lands, then Outlands, and then the Shadowlands! Scar will be hunted down!

He would make sure Scar paid, for taking his uncle! Taking the Pride Lands at once, long ago! Make him regret for so many animals suffering! Make him regret for taking his friends he have worked with back during his ruling! He would make sure that he regret for taking his nephew and converting him to his same path! He would make sure that he regret for taking the closest thing he have to a son!

A little tiny bit warned him to get his hyenas but Mheetu wanted to shed Scar's blood alone! He have finally have lost himself and would turn to the dark path just like to strike Scar down! He knew by killing Scar, he would be immerse in the dark path and forever have a tainted heart, but hate blinded his judgment and he will strike Scar down without hesitation and make sure it is cleanse from this whole Africa and the Circle of Life!

* * *

Krayt stormed down to the brown-coated lion who was laying with a tan lioness on an nearby ledge, he knew he would have to act tough and push that remorse part that was now creeping up out of him and he bowed in respect and spoke highly. "Sc... father, I have dealt with Prince Kopa and Nuka."

"Good, well done, Krayt." Scar praised with an huge smile. "With them dead, we can make an move and no doubt are they going to try and attack us if we fight again. Simba may take the battle with us into the Outlands."

"Simba?" Krayt questioned.

"Ah, yes." Scar says, his eyes growing murderous. "But we have an hesitation hyena in the Outlands. Janja seems to be having second thoughts about us and is thinking about joining that hyena named Jasiri and her clan."

"What?" Krayt asked, unable to bear this information. Now, he have realized something. He had analyzed his army for the last two years and knows their beliefs and attitudes; but for some time Janja seems to have an change.

"Yes, in two days time, I need you to lure him and his entire clan into an trap." Scar ordered, raising his paws and clutching it into an fist. "No doubt will he be even needed. Those leopards, crocodiles, and jackals provide more a use to us."

"Very well, father." Krayt says, trying to keep his high and mighty voice he have used for the last two years, but it was wavering and actually seem to calm._ 'What is happening to me?'_ he thought to himself. He almost feels emotions coming up. _'Alright, Krayt, pull it together, you have killed many in your years. __Get an hang of yourself.'_

"Now, the plan I have for Janja and his hyenas is to lure them into battle with the Pride Landers, and abandoned them as the Pride Landers finish them." Scar planned.

"No doubt, all of these deaths are forcing them to kill." Zira added

"Yes, Zira, father." Krayt states.

"Good, my boy, now you may rest." Scar waved his paw, allowing him off. Grimacing, Krayt turned away from the brown-coated lion and begin walking off, his eyes having a mixture of conflict. He knew that killing Kopa and Nuka... mainly Nuka have somewhat affected him far more then once. But decided he would rest upon it and will be back into his bloodthirsty, 'calming' self in the morning.


	20. Confliction

**T.T. Coleman: Yeah****. ****Let's hope that things would end well. For now, it ain't looking so good for the Pride Landers.**

**Guest: I just can't control** **myself sometimes. Thought you would have caught those references**.

A few days have passed since the attack on the future King and the son of Scar. The outlanders attack on the future King have send the Pride Lands in a panic and they seem to always be looking around every corner and watching out for surprising attacks.

Kiara and her Lion Guard always watched out for the main attacks from the Outlanders. One shaking rock can lead to choas and can send everyone into an panic, that makes Kiara having to deal with it.

All the while, Kopa is recovering slowly and atleast manage to stand and he, albeit regretfully confessed to who attack him and Nuka.

"It was Kion."

Those were words say by him when asked who've done this. Simba and Nala feared of repeating history between their sons and by the looks of it, the Pride Lands is not going to survive and is in great danger.

Most of the animals decided to stay at Pride Rock, while some just lost complete fate in the Pride Lands, but somehow though barely Kiara managed to convince them to stay behind. Most of the Pride Landers see 'Kion' irredeemable and deserves to die.

As for Kiara, she really wanted to save Kion, but she didn't even knew if he can be save anymore since he have done so much terrible and murderous things. Somehow, Tiifu and Zuri still held hope that he can be save, due to them even wanting to talk to Kion and defends him everytime someone speaks out brashly about him. Still, the dark golden Princess held small hope for him; but what if what the Pride Landers say are true? What if Kion deserves to die? What if he have to die? Maybe, that is how all of this is suppose to end. What if the now stronger and nearly fully-train Kiara must confront him and must end his life to bring peace into the Pride Lands?

She didn't want to do it but the Pride Lands survival lays on her and her friends shoulder. There are losses and it's not like Kion will be forgiven for this, so killing him might be mercy for him. They're going to meet and she's going to confront him.

It is there fate. She had dreams about him, where he stands on top of Pride Rock, ready to defend the Circle of Life. But what's so odd about these dreams is that he have the mark of the Guard.

On the promontory looking over Pride Rock was the golden Princess and her golden father, while the Pride Landers were training fighting and seems to be growing in numbers, despite the harsh times these days.

Kiara gave a soft loving expression to her father. For some time, she have been wondering about her father, who seems to wrince each time Kion is mention. She wants to know: Does he believe Kion can be save or is he lost fully to the darkness? "Daddy, tell me the truth."

"Sure, Princess." Simba said with a bright smile towards his daughter. "What do you want to know about?" he asked, giving her an nuzzle in which she gratefully return.

"Ok, don't get hurt." Kiara said hesitantly. She didn't want him to get a major blow knock into him by her words. He nodded with a slight frown, so she continued. "Be honest, do you believe Kion can be redeem and save or do you believe Kion is truly lost?"

Simba was surprise by this question asked by her daughter but knew he have to give an honest answer. "I'm sorry, Kiara, but I believe Kion is lost. He have killed Nuka and have attack you, Tiifu, and Zuri and seems like he wanted to kill you."

"But daddy, he didn't." Kiara said hopefully, despite her downward's gaze. "Yes, he did kill Nuka by not me, Tiifu, or Zuri. I believe if we three confront him again, he may be save. There might by a small light."

Nuzzling her on the neck, Simba gave her a soft regretful look. "I'm sorry Kiara. There's times you have to allow your love ones to go. Sometimes you must do what you can't imagine you would ever do."

"But he's my brother! I can't kill him!" Kiara retorted. "He's my baby brother! He is still a good lion!"

"Kiara, he have kill many Pride Landers, aided in killing Chumvi, attack you and your friends, killed Nuka and nearly killed Kopa. There is no redemption from that." Simba deduced. Kiara bended her head downward and close her eyes. He lick her softly on the face. "I don't want him to die either or want fate to play out with him in that direction but you must understand that there is horrific and terrible things he have done in his life."

"I'm sorry dad, but I believe there is still good in him. This beast that came out doesn't have full control. While he done horrible things, if this name he have claim, Krayt, taken over completely, me, Tiifu, and Zuri would have all been dead the first time."

Simba frowned. He felt horrible for having to tell his daughter this. "Kiara, remember, when you three last confront him, you were cubs and he have barely done things. But two years pass since that time and as you grow he grown. You and your friends grown into fully train Pride Landers with protecting the Pride Lands and having experience in more wars then ever, while he grown into a bloody Outlander."

"I-I'm sorry, dad." Kiara stammered.

"Go get some sleep, Princess. You need to be at your best in the morning, for another day of a long patrol." Simba declared.

Kiara nodded as she went down Pride Rock, leading to the Lion Guard's entrance and saw Tiifu and Zuri inside, while Kovu and Amani must be out somewhere. Walking across them with her head bending downward, she collapsed onto the rock, provided as a resting area and letting out a few tears.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" Tiifu questioned, walking over, noticing her friend's tears in her eyes and scrolling down her cheek.

Kiara didn't answered, so Zuri nuzzle into the cloest thing she have to a big sister. "Tell us what's wrong, Kiara. Myabe we can help."

"No one can help! My father have lost faith in Kion." Kiara sobbed. "He thinks I must kill... him." she begin crying as Tiifu and Zuri walked up and wrapped their paws around their friend and also begin crying, seeing what the impact of Kion turning had done.

* * *

A golden lion was laying down, ready for another attack tomorrow. However, he wasn't exactly asleep and was just merely drinking the water. The scar on his left eye was visible and he looks almost like a mirror version of his 'father' who have seems to be losing his mind each day and wanted the throne now far more then ever.

Krayt had thought about his choice that he made long ago. When Chumvi had back Scar up and when the conflicted Prince arrived, is it possible that Kion have made the wrong... choice?

Did he made an foolish choice? Should he have strike at Chumvi instead of Scar? Should he had? Now, thinking about it, perhaps he was wrong in his decision making.

No!

What was he thinking?! Kion was never respected and never had an chance to shine in the sunlight! He had never had an chance to live up to the opportunity to rise above his brother and sister! It's not like anyone would support him!

"I can't go back." Kion whispered.

"All they ever done was mistreat me!" Krayt snarled.

Krayt growled to himself. In his mind, there was this kind voice that belongs to a cub, to tell him to stop. How can a Outlander who have been train to do this for two years starts hesitating now?! It's absurd and ridiculous!

Closing his eyes in an attempt to get deep sleep, Krayt only opened them again, when he heard an voice somewhere, yet the golden Outlander was uncertain where. _'Kion! Kion! No!'_

"Who are you?" Krayt demanded, flexing his claws and baring his teeth. "Why are you here?"

Seconds later, a golden lion stepped infront of him, with a ghostly mirror minoring his background, and his eyes seeming to be full of peace. _'Kion, I'm so sorry this had happen to you. Had Scar have perished years ago, you would have been a good lion and had an chance to live a fresh and good life.'_

"Who are you?!" Krayt thundered, running up and striking through, but only did he ran through the lion and fallen to the ground with an large thud.

The ghostly lion frowned. _'I am your grandfather, Mufasa. I have been watching over you for some time and continue to push the darkness that is your heart not out but manage to keep it under control. At last you're calming down and seeing things in a different light, atleast to some extent.'_

Krayt's eyes soften at the strange ghostly lion, claiming to be the 'great' Mufasa the wise. "Seeing things to a different light? What are you talking about?"

The ghost spoke._ 'You're not allowing this Krayt name that you have been given long ago control you that your name meant. Your name is Kion. Not Krayt. Kion.'_

"I will rule the Pride Lands and you won't stop me!" Krayt snarled.

_'It was said for you to defend the Pride Lands from the Outlanders, not join them and betrayed your family__!'_

"It is Krayt and I won't allow anyone to change that." Krayt growled. "Not you, not anyone! Now get out of here!" Inside of his heart, Krayt was unsure of what he had just said.

_'I shall respect your wishes, but Kion, remember, there is going to come a time very soon where you're going to have to make a wish and there will be no turning back.'_

Then after that, the golden lion was gone, leaving Krayt to continue struggling until the morning. He felt so much confliction and wasn't even sure about what to do anymore.


	21. Betrayal Runs Cold

**T.T. Coleman: Yeah. Let's hope it don't end that way or the other way around.**

**Jzak98: Let's hope someone can change him.**

**SpecialK92: You have to wait and see. XD**

**Guest: Thanks. And you will see.**

Sunrise arrived on the barren and dead Shadowlands; usually it sun would rise over the sky but it was off and was just cold and the sun barely risen - but it was easy to tell that it is sunrise by the way the sky being slightly lighter.

At the big den alone laid a golden lion; he was clearly weak and barely was able to move. The lion's fur were barely squirting in the tiny air the Shadowlands have in it's disposal. Forcing himself up, the golden lion stretches his bones out and his eyes seems to be having a mixture of sotness and conflict.

It took a long time for him to sleep last night, so he was exhausted, but he finally managed to fall asleep in early morning, but Krayt have been used to going to sleep late and waking up early.

For the last few days, Krayt find himself feeling... something just wrong. Why does he seem like he's not doing something right? Krayt were suppose to be a powerful and have so much strength and strongwill and a leader, though right now he felt like none of the above.

Krayt felt loss and seems to have so much horror. Ever since the death of Nuka, the golden lion seems to be unsure and uncertain. Krayt felt like he have lost half of himself and another half was confused. A mouse surried on the ground, not yet seeing him as Krayt reached downward, catching the mouse in his paws.

Without an thought, Krayt brought it close and were about to eat it, when he saw its soft eyes staring at him in almost a soft way. "Why can't I do it?" Krayt asked himself when he suddenly heard something from behind. Flipping around, he glared with daggers burning in his eyes. "Come out!" he demanded. The owner of the source was reveal, by around ten hyenas coming out. "What are you doing here?"

The hyenas didn't answered, instead they begin closing in with crooked teeth and fangs revealed. Krayt knew something was off as one advanced. "What the hell?!" he roared, slashing the hyena before it made contact.

What was going on?! Did the hyenas found out the motivate Scar has against them? But that's not likely because if Janja knew, he would have came himself, being as foolish and reckless as he was. But if not his idea, who was it?

For a second, Krayt thought about the possibilities. Is it possible that Scar no longer have a use for him and wants to betray him? Granted, if that was the case then Scar would have send much more hyenas. It may be Zira but she would have send her lionesses.

Who would want to kill him? Many of the Outlanders should know their boundaries and place in all of this and not challenge him. Realization came through him as he remembered... who was the lion who always been jealous of his strengrh and willpower and his place as Scar's heir.

Nunka!

"Oh Nunka, you fool, I would kill you." Krayt declared, finally unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth as he tackled three of them and held them down, tightening his muscles on them and snapping their necks with his teeth.

Now six remain left. The six of them attempted to surround Krayt, but he growled and snarled at them. Hacking away at them, none of the hyenas had a chance against Krayt's strength and he finally force them down where blood left their necks, paws, bodies. They were dead.

Krayt frowned and got off of them. Staring at the ground he gasped to see blood at his claws and leaving them. It was truly brutal. Deaths have never affected him after he became Krayt. But why now? Why does he just feel disgusted and wrong?

For a split second, Krayt's eyes soften and he seem to be shock at what he done. The golden lion begin shaking his head, returning to his gaze. "I'm going to kill you, Nunka, especially after your little plan fail." Krayt vowed coldly and chillingly with daggering emotionless eyes. "When I find you."

* * *

Krayt felt emotions running through him. He wasn't sure about himself and others. Were this right? Was all of this worth it? Had he done this all for nothing? Sure, Krayt can end Kopa, Simba, and Kiara, but is it all worth it?

What if Scar crushes him when he no longer prove any use? Should he fail in some way, what if Scar destroy him? Was this portion of his life a waste to time?

Krayt felt broken, lost, and confused. He have no one to turn to and no one to help him; he is not the same devotional lion he once was. When he was a cub, he felt like his life was for nothing, but now older it only got worse. He felt like a role waiting for him... calling out for him isn't coming.

A bunch of hyenas and vultures gather around him. That was the second part of Scar's plan. Have the hyenas up into a specific place with the Lion Guard and more then half of the Pride Landers, and the vultures start a fire that kill every single one of them.

Without Kiara and the Lion Guard or the fighting and mighty Pride Landers and a potential hyena revoke, Simba's Pride Lands will be defenseless so they could take over Simba's Pride Lands.

Krayt didn't understand. At the thought of Princess Kiara, he felt emotions, feelings, that he couldn't place his paw on. It was something that he haven't felt for a long time.

"Janja." Krayt said in the rougher tone he could have mustered. "I need you, but some of your hyenas attacked me earlier and I find it disrespectful and infuriating. I should kill you and your entire clan..."

"Krayt, please, it won't happen again." Janja says pathetically. "I would discipline them if they try to do it again. Or you can kill them if they tried against you, just don't cast your blame on my entire clan."

Highly pathetic! Basically, he have grown soft and would risk his life for his clan, even though he wasn't to blame. That female hyena that aided Kiara many times must have soften him and influence him. Normally, Krayt would have ended his life right then and there with one lung to his neck but given the golden lion haven't been the same these last days.

"Mzingo. You know what to do." Krayt said bluntly, motioning for the vulture to take off, almost having forgotten because his mind seems to be on another things right now and the golden lion couldn't focus and think straight at the moment.

Grimacing, Krayt frowned and instantly felt something coming up his stomach. Not able to contain it, the golden lion turned and ran into a good distance he allowed it out, to reveal throw up red blood.

Janja and the rest of the hyenas turned away, including even Cheezi and Chungu, who was not even the smartest and brightest out of the clan.

Once finally letting it out, the golden lion flipped around. "Come on, let's go." he ordered in a weak voice, his voice hoarse with a crack. He was clearly in pain and haven't been feeling well but yet he did didn't want to show it.

As he was walking with the hyena, ready to carried out his 'father's' plan, a long distance and wise voice echoed into Krayt's head.

_'Kion, heed me, there is a way to turn away from this pain and this darkness.'_

* * *

Still feeling this knotted pain on his stomach, Krayt leaded the hyenas down the Pride Lands and decided to start an attack on the gazelles and making it look convincing so the Lion Guard would have to come and help.

Janja and his hyenas were playing perfectly into the plan and atleast not ruining the plan like Krayt had expected, since his and his hyenas are not the brightest of the group, but Krayt had guessed all of the training was worth it.

The golden lion watched as the hyenas tored into the gazelles grazing areas. Again, did he felt pain on his stomach and shoulder but he tried his hardest to pull it together. "Ugh! I should talk to father about this! Maybe he can help!" Krayt snapped to himself.

Almost missing the assult from the vultures who dropped fire sticks, Krayt barely managed to recovered in time and ran up hill, a good distance from the fire to see the hyenas were trapped.

* * *

Kiara and the Lion Guard were already on full-alert and ran down with the Pride Lander hyenas, as Jasiri and Madoa remain by either side of her, due to also being leader of the clan, since Kamari and Azizi have tragically completed their journey in the Circle of Life.

Jasiri and Madoa have proven to be good leaders and Kiara actually trusted them with her life and all of the hyenas and most of the lionesses respected them and their ways and both female hyenas' leadership and kindness.

Finally, making to where the fire is located, Kiara turned to the Lion Guard. "It ain't a big fire, so we can put it out with the dirt and sand. Kovu, Zuri, fire. Tiifu, Amani, you're with me. We must work together and try to rescued anyone that is trapped in that fire."

Jasiri turned to face her hyenas with a leadership like tone. "You heard the Princess, half of you move and aid the Lion Guard with this problem, while the other half join us and try to save anyone in the middle of it."

The hyenas all obeyed and broken apart, some throwing dirt into the fire, seizing some portions of it. Kiara, Tiifu, and Amani got into a pouncing position as did the hyenas' - Jasiri and Madoa included, ready to jumped into the fire.

"One! Two! Three!" Kiara demands as half of the Lion Guard and hyenas jumped into the middle of the flames, trying to save some lives. Hyenas of all seems to be scattering.

"This is Janja's clan." Jasiri noted. Kiara gasped and look at the other, with a confuse look - both the Princess and one of the leaders of the hyenas having the same face - what is it going on here?

"Wait, why would Scar send his hyenas to flames, knowing they can be kill?" Amani questioned.

"Of course!" Tiifu exclaimed, making all of them turned to face her. "Scar must have grown to see Janja was weak and wants to send him to his death."

"But why?" Madoa asked.

Kiara frowned softly at the other bewilderes hyena. "Remember, Scar have betrayed people before, like his own brother. Plus, he have a full army, so most likely he won't need them anymore. We have to find Janja and tried to atleast get them out."

"But why?" Amani wondered in a seemingly impatient tone. Ever since her father bursted off and since she and her mother haven't seen him, she have been different and held hatred and concerned more-and-more, trying to find her father and being in the Guard at the same time.

"Amani," Kiara scolded softly yet held a fierce glare. The dark golden Princess know how to place her members in check, so this wasn't a new feat for her. "We still respect the Circle of Life, even the lives of those who don't." Amani held her head down at the scolding but nodded.

"Now, let's try to atleast get some of them out of here." Jasiri chimed in, getting them all back in track. "Princess, I may need your help because I'm looking for Janja. Madoa and you three, try to find Cheezi and Chungu."

"Tiifu, Amani, you help them." Kiara orders, making the two members nodded before searching for Cheezi and Chungu.

With that, the group went to do their assignments, wanting to save some lives and get out of here. Kiara and Jasiri scanned the area for Janja when they saw a hyena trying to run from the fire, but suddenly got trapped under an burning log. "Help! Someone! Help!"

Kiara and Jasiri ran down and try to pusy it off pushed the log off, though it was a struggle. "Come on, you bloody log." Kiara says, biting on her teeth, trying to get strength by it.

Finally, the Princess and the lead hyena managed to get the log off. Janja begin coughing and collapsed to a world of blackness, so Kiara send the female hyena a stare for an few seconds before taking hold of him and place him on her back and with that begin running out of the flames.

* * *

Krayt watched as the flames begin to get uncontrollable and harsh and seems to burn even higher and spreading. Krayt stares up to the unbearable flames but then suddenly something so unexpected happen.

So fast and so unexpectedly, the flames made contact to some part of his face, Krayt had a few seconds to turn away from it, but sparks still made contact to his face, leaving behind burn marks on his face.

Despite with the little flames that had made contact, Krayt felt great pain and allow a painful yelp to form on his face. With an snarled, Krayt turned around and begin walking away when suddenly he saw a brown-coated lion with yellow eyes, and having a strong built.

"Giza." he whispered. "Giza." he repeated. Krayt's eyes burning with hatred, and some part of the flames still coursing through his face adding onto his terrifying vision. "Giza!"

Almost like the speed of light, the brown-coated lion with yellow eyes turned away to see the golden lion slowly approaching him with an menacing growl. "Kion!" he exclaimed, backing away from the golden lion.

He knew better then to get into an confrontation with him. Much have changed about him; he had more muscles and more strong built, and despite his partially burn face Kion was still recognizable.

"Greetings, old friend." he empathized the word old friend and begin to fastly approached. "Never thought you would see me again."

"Kion, please. I'm sorry. I wanted to say that since you became..." Giza beginned.

"Scar's heir!" Krayt finished abruptly. "Sorry, Giza." he gave a fake caring face. "But apologizes are over. I'm afraid that you must die for what you have done to me throughout cubhood."

"Kion, no..." Giza tried, but the golden lion roared and advanced sending harsh attacks to him. Giza backed up and tried to get away from Krayt's overstriking blows, however Krayt had none of it and continued to hack away wildly and crazily at him.

Giza wasn't sure how to react to this. 'Kion' have gotten so much stronger in willpower and in mind. The brown-coated lion was just too slow, and the golden lion is backing him up. "The Circle is now Complete, Giza. When the Pride Landers lefted me, I was but the learner and now I am the Master. Your time is coming, Giza, you cannot fight me forever."

Krayt backed him up to the edge where the endless flames reated below. "Kion, please." Giza pleaded but the golden lion didn't faltered and let out a cruel and crooked smile. "Goodbye," he said, before sending an harsh blow that couldn't have been countered and it knocked him back.

He tried to get good balance and tried his hardest to keep up on the ledge, but gravity abandoned him and Krayt send another blow knocking him back and cause him to trembling down with an ear piercing shout before the flames consume him in the eye.

Krayt thought he would have felt satisfaction or please, but it was actually the opposite for the brown-coated lion. In his dark soul, he felt careness. Each passing day, Krayt is becoming less-and-less invested and kind of wish he can be his own lion with someone he can just talk to. That may have been the heir of Scar, Krayt, standing there, but out of his eyes came Prince Kion's tears.


	22. Failures

**T.T. Coleman: ****Three or four chapters and you have to see if Kion will come back fully.**

**Guest: Yeah, let's hope Kion opened his eyes before it's too late.**

**Arika Koski: I think it would be rated PG-13 but I can understand why people say possibly not. It has blood and pain and sone risks but if I choose to go the evil route then it would definitely be Rated R. It kind of hard to answer that question, maybe I can when I choose the ending.**

**Also: question for everyone: Who do you think can 'stopped' Kion and Scar?**

A strangely looking feline, grayish and brownish in color steps into Mheetu's path. Always somehow a step ahead of the lion, manages to block his path every time. Stunning golden eyes look into Mheetu's own, "How do you think your daughter will be knowing Daddy couldn't contain his temper and thus becoming just like the one he seeks to destroy?" This interestingly marked feline had just about all the known markings, which faded and blended in some places. In other places they merged together into one inquired.

"Get out of the way," the brown-coated lion snarled, his emerald green eyes glaring firely. One could simply back away from him in fear, yet this animal didn't move from his place. "That bastard hurt me and my family far too long!!! My daughter will have to understand! I will kill Scar and Kion if I have too!!! Thanks to him, my nephew have became a monster and cause many of my good friends and family death!! Now I will kill you if you don't move!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a lightly colored lipardess with bright green eyes approaches Nunka who have been in hiding after finding out Krayt survive his plan. "Hey, bro... Can we talk? I might have some ideas to get you back in the true heirs..."

"Really, how?" Nunka questioned, his eyebrow raised showing he is all invested in this.

"You and I are both biological children of Scar, sure my mother was different being a leopard. Nonetheless, our fathers are the same. I have been studying hard in my spare time. Things can be corrected without anymore bloodshed," though she shrugs a bit at the word, "Kion's breaking through that which is called Krayt. Krayt is just a... past evil lion that's attempting full possession. Maybe, if you can try to refrain from sending others to attack him, the spirit can be separated from Kion." She looks at him, "With father getting older, and Nuka dead; technically you are default King. It'll be difficult, but not impossible on convincing Simba. And from what I've seen, you do show leader-like qualities... Uncle Mufasa even had his moments when he was King that weren't very...kingly."

Nunka raised an eyebrow in interest...

* * *

Krayt walked back to the Shadowlands, his thoughts whirling. He couldn't help but wonder why does he felt the kind attributes of a lion he once knew so well and an name he have once claimed long ago.

When Krayt have returned to the Shadowland, the golden lion came to a stop at seeing a bunch of dead random jackals and leopards.

Hearing sounds of grunting, Krayt ran over to check it out only to come to a stop at seeing two brown-coated lions fighting to the death and really was fighting. One of the brown-coated lion have much more muscles and is just hacking away with all of his anger.

"He belongs to me, Mheetu." the brown-coated lion hissed, sending a weak strike across the brown-coated lion's shoulder.

"I won't allow you to corrupt him further." Mheetu growled. The strong brown-coated lion knocked the weaker brown-coated lion back and send him flying to the ground. The weaker brown-coated lion didn't anticipated the other brown-coated lion's paw and faltered.

Wounds were across the weaker brown-coated lion's body as he staggered to stand. "I won't allow you to corrupt him further!" Mheetu said bitterly, jumping towards him.

The weaker brown-coated lion growled and attempt to gain the upperhand... paw by hacking at Mheetu's gut but it wasn't enough. Krayt seems to be surprised that he isn't helping Scar soon. It seems like some part of him he wants Mheetu to destroy him.

Mheetu send him back and forced him down. "I am guiding him to his destiny." Scar says weakly, struggling to get into a battle position, but none seem to have seen Krayt.

"And I'm saving him from yours!" Mheetu growled, raising his paw to kill the defenseless Scar. Just as Mheetu raised his claw to end this lion who have caused his family and friends life, Krayt recovered and shook his head and glared with dagger in his eyes. Seemingly hesitating and almost missing the right time to jump in to save his 'father's' life Krayt jumped infront of Mheetu and countered his strike that would have ended Scar's life. "You don't have to fight me! You can still turn away from this dark path!"

"The dark path is all I have..." Krayt muttered to the brown-coated lion. To think, he have once had a big attachment to him and used to play with him as a cub before he became Krayt. Now thinking about it, Krayt knew more than who he have thought care about him, like Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri.

"The Pride Landers are not your enemy!" Mheetu hissed, as Krayt stood infront of Scar defensively making the brown-coated lion know that the only way he can end Scar is by Krayt.

"You tried to kill him!" Krayt thundered, slashing away at his nose and forcing him back.

"Kion! I had no choice!" Mheetu snarled forcing his paw through Krayt's stomach, which have barely done anything to him beside forcing him back due to his strong body.

"Neither do I!" Krayt snapped. Backing up, the two lions glared at each other, locking their eyes, Krayt's eyes were shimmering between orange-brown and bright amber, and Mheetu send harsh attacks and parries towards the golden lion.

Krayt back up from Mheetu's murderous blow. If he's not careful, he can be killed once and for all. "You're the Pride Lands Prince! It was said for you and your heritage to destroy the Outlanders, not join them!" Mheetu tried to get through to him.

"I should have known the Pride Landers were plotting to take over!" Krayt hissed.

"Kion, Scar is evil!" Mheetu's eyes burned with hatred and anger at the thought of the pain infront of him. He wanted to hate Kion but some part of him loved him. He still was his innocent little nephew.

"From my point of view the Pridelanders are evil!" Krayt roared as the two paused to stare at each other. Krayt seems to be showing a bit of regret and unsure of what he had just said. They will have to fight to death and Krayt actually have some fear of _fighting _Mheetu, since he did rally the hyenas and fought in Scar's region so others could have lived.

"Than you are lost!" the brown-coated lion hissed towards Krayt who stood at him and glared at him.

Krayt growled and begin to hack away at him. "This is the end for you, my uncle." Mheetu hated the thought of killing him despite his murderous spree he was currently on, but yet 'Kion' was just loyal to his 'father' and felt like he have to shield and protect him.

"So be it." Mheetu deduced, knowing he would have to end this today. He jumped and begin hacking away at 'Kion' who countered him with his own strikes. But by the rage of losing someone in his family, Mheetu used that against him in fighting Krayt. Mheetu send an blow to Krayt's face, forcing him back, as he sends more strikes in Krayt's stunned state.

Mheetu jumped onto Krayt in his stunned state. He looks like he can just end it today with killing two Outlanders and threats that ruin his life. Hesitating for a minute at memories striking at him, Mheetu raised his claws. "I loved you but you turn against me." Mheetu said bitterly.

"The Pride Landers have turn against me!" Krayt snapped. "None even cared about my feelings!"

Now fully recovering, Krayt kicked up against his abdomen and bitten down on his frontpaws with his harsh teeth. Mheetu gasped as Krayt drew blood on his paws, then Krayt send a thrilling strike to his face forcing him to yelped.

Krayt kicked up in the distracted brown-coated lion's abdomen, forcing him off and causing a stabbing pain to come through his torso. Striking away at him in his valuable state, Krayt didn't expected Mheetu's paw will meet his stomach and when it did he felt it badly.

Falling to the ground, Krayt clutched his stomach as something seem to past over his eyes. Purple beam lights. Red. Blue. It didn't matter fighting was everywhere.

_'Kiara! Tiifu! Zuri! You can't beat me!'_

_A __golden lion__ were fighting off three young lionesses as well as he could but they had countered his every movement and could easily parried him it seems. Despite being young, they've clear strength by their side. _

_The golden lion were kicked back to the edge of a cliff_ _where he barely had his footing and can fall off if another attack is made. Down below him were emerald lava and he frowned, pausing for a second, than looking back up to his sister._

_'You three can't kill me-'_

_'You have cause our life enough pain! You deserve to die!' the female lion claimed, unsheathing her claws and glaring at him. Than a crooked smile came across their faces. 'You wanted us to join you but now fear not for you're never going to see the light of another day.'_

_'No! No!' he pleaded pathetically as the dark golden Princess advanced and punched him into the stomach, making him lose his footing and falling off with an ear piercing shout._

Eyes hissing open with a flash, Krayt saw Mheetu hacking away at him now and were trying to push him down. Remembering the 'dream' Krayt hacked down at the brown-coated lion with all of his anger.

The brown-coated lion was forced back as Krayt kicked him down and finally have an opportunity of ending this battle. With fast speed, Mheetu was seized by his throat and as much as he tried to get out of Krayt's grip the golden lion send him to the side.

"Yes, kill him! Prince Krayt!" Scar urged from behind with an erry echoed cackle. Hesitating for a moment at his voice, Krayt knew he had no choice and must end his 'uncle's' life. Seizing him by the throat again, Krayt pressed down until he heard choking sounds.

Grimacing, Krayt released him and bared his teeth and clenched his jaw. "I-I wish there could have been another way." Mheetu wheezed out. With a slight backstepped, Krayt closed his eyes for a second and turned to Scar who simply nodded with that smug smile never leaving his face. Knowing there was no other choice, he lunged forward and connected his teeth with the brown-coated lion's neck, forcing him to let out a violent scream.

Krayt tored his neck out and _actually _felt his blood on his teeth and sucking deep into his mouth. Feeling Mheetu's blood run cold, the golden lion released him and in a seemingly regretful frown. He had tasted Mheetu's blood and it felt off.

Krayt had thought he would have became as strong as he was before killing Nuka after killing Mheetu. But the opposite happened and the golden lion only became weaker and sadder.

"Now, my young friend, relocate his body to the borders of Pride Rock." Scar ordered walking up to Krayt and glaring gleefully at his son's dead body.

Krayt seems to feel remorseful, actually not wanting to throw his body aside like a waste. But then, he thought of something. He can send an trusted vulture that only answers to him to Pride Rock to alert the King and Queen.

* * *

Krayt walked over to the borders of the Pride Lands. As ordered, he dropped the body, and told a vulture to go to Pride Rock and alert the King and Queen.

To keep hidden, Krayt hidden behind an bunch of rocks that have successfully kept him hidden. In his time with Scar, he have learned how to be sneaky. Soon, the Pride Landers appeared and it was a lot.

"Daddy!" Amani cried running up to her father.

"Mheetu!" Tanu cried at the same time as her daughter, running up to his body.

"Brother!" Nala yelled, running up to her little brother and checking his pulse, but she found none. Tears left her eyes and went down her cheeks, making the golden lion slightly wrince remembering he didn't like when _his _mother cry. "He's dead!"

Eyes were filled with horror, that Krayt was far too familiar with. Krayt looked over to Kiara to see she have much muscles for a female. Fear actually crawl up to his bones as he remembered the dream. He knew he would fight her one day and may lose this time.

Well, she does fight all of the time due to being leader of Lion Guard and having to face harsh wars, that she always win with not only that roar of hers but teamwork and fights.

Krayt looked over to Tiifu and Zuri to see they don't have much muscles as Kiara, but they have big muscles. "I'm going to have to remind myself not to try and fight those three." Krayt gulped silently.

Yeah, he caused those three a lot of pain, so no doubt do they want to kill him. He had no hoped taking over in finally taking Pride Rock over with those three standing in his direction. And those three are basically the last of Kion. It's highly embarrassing being afraid of girls, but he had a reason... Kovu.

Kovu can stand in his way and possibly defeat him, since he is the last fully functional male. By the condition Kopa is in, it will take a couple of days until he fully recovered which can potentially ruin the plan.

"I had enough!" Simba thunderous roar erupted from the middle of each of the Pride Landers, making all reverting their attention towards him. "Scar have harmed and affect us for far too long!!! In two days time, we would attack!"

Krayt was surprised by the clear anger in his voice. He knew he was serious and is actually going to attack the Outlanders! He have wanted to see _his _sister's response to that considering she walked forward.

"Dad, w-we can't..." Kiara protested. "Kion is with them and we can possibly lose him. He spared me, Tiifu, and Zuri last time. There is still good in him. This _Krayt_ persona he's in is stopping him but I do believe he can be save."

Krayt's eyes softened and his eyes turned back to orange-brown. After all he have done, Kiara still believes there is good in him. Perhaps he was wrong in that she wants to kill him, maybe she wants to just save him.

He shook his head. No! He can't go back! He have done many things that is death warranty! Even if part of him wants to stop this, he will have to continue this because Scar is all he got.

"Kiara, you have to accept it," Simba says roughly to his daughter. "Kion may not be able to be turned. Kings above, Kiara, I know you love him but he have killed many of us. And I'm sure the only reason he didn't kill you and your friends last time is because I stepped in. Plus, he's an adult now and have changed since then." His eyes seem to lower with regret. "Come on, we have to get the preparations for the funeral."

Krayt backed up slowly out of the rocks that cover him. He knew he would have to warned his father about this Pride Lander's threat. He would also have to prep himself for the next two days.

* * *

The golden lion had ran to the Outlands, but he didn't find the brown-coated lion in there specific hideout they had set throughout the years.

Krayt suddenly remember one more location to search even though he didn't went there after Krayt had snapped to his side, atleast not where Krayt is around. Finally finding him at the caldera where the volcano litted up, Krayt watched as he seems to bowed before the lava.

"Father." the golden lion says simply. The brown-coated lion turned to face him with an devious and clearly victorious smirk.

"Ahhhh, Krayt, _we_ have been waiting for you..." Scar states proudly. "Do you feel this place darkness?"

Krayt wasn't oblivious to Scar saying 'we' instead of I but he didn't held it. However, the golden lion was highly confused. at the statement. "What do you mean?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes in confusion and some sort of fear.

"Apparently, two years ago when you joined me the spirits that you have _destroyed_ has actually expected you to take such a challenge. They were caught offguard by the time you did it but you weren't destroyed or seen as a fool. They wanted to test your emotions and feelings all alike my friend. But now they're going to give me new strength so I can end the Pride Landers."

Krayt instantly felt something crawling up to his stomach, like he wanted to throw up, like he's keeping something in. A blinding sensation came to his eyes and he had to cover his eyes.

The flames litted up and beam. Soon, painful white lights completely blinded his vision. He had kept his position and his legs soon gave out as he seems to bowed and his head were touching the ground; wherever the ground is.

The light seems to be leaving as everything returned to normal. But an brown-coated lion begin appearing. Krayt's eyes lightened as the white light soon disappeared with the brown-coated lion standing up with most of his fire wounds seemingly to be gone and he seemingly to have much more muscles, but still had the small form however he seems to be more powerful and stronger.

Staggering for a minute, the brown-coated lion soon recovered and smiled darkly and seems to have very craziness and power in his green eyes. "Rise my young friend, battle is nearing..."

**A/N Shout out to KionScar for helping me with the beginning of the chapter.**


	23. Surrender

**Guest: You have to wait and see.**

**T.T. Coleman: Which sibling though?**** ;)**

**Kirk (Guest): You have to wait and see. I'm having fun. XD**

**Jzak98: My fun had just intensifies.**

**Guest: Just have to wait and see.**

The lipardess nodded silently, a bit of a smirk on her face though. "Let's see... Scar indeed should have been King before Simba, then Nuka, with Simba after, then Kopa, then you Nunka. Then Kion. - Just going by males first, because that's just how tradition worked..." Thinking some more, "Krayt can be separated from Kion, without causing much harm to the other. Father, well... he's mad, not as bad as Zira, but still... And their aging doesn't exactly mean they make the best decisions. Father may have brains, but age catching up with him... in time, the past spirits will betray him."

The brown-coated lion seems to be caught offguard and slightly staggered. "You're talking of overthrowing him?" Nunka questioned, narrowing his eyes at the lipardess. "Krayt is more stronger then me."

The lipard shakes her head, "Krayt can be... defeated. But finding the right moments to strike and how, may be tricky." She laughs a bit, amused. "Y'know, I once had a bigger lipard brother. He thought he was all mighty and strong, even with the additions from the evil spirits; not unlike Krayt... One day challenged me... Anyways, as I'm the one talking with you and not them, you can tell who won that fight..."

The golden lion smiled. "Yeah, but Krayt clearly wants me dead. I have lost against him many times." he frowned slightly. "I have to keep myself downwind for a while before Krayt can be possibly kill by the Pride Landers..."

"I can help keep you hidden from him in the meantime. But, I have friends that are quite willing to help with training in the meantime..." The lipardess suggests, "It's kind of ironic, but keeping control of one's anger regardless which path they take is the key to winning battles. Fights..."

"I plan to reveal myself again in the battle to 'defend' Scar and Krayt." The brown-coated lion smiled darkly. "By then, Simba, Kiara, and Kopa should be finish with Scar and Krayt and then I will kill them. Easy."

'Easy, huh? Maybe not." She just smile though, "Part of the trick is also convincing the evil spirit that you are the better choice all around..."

"No worries, I have plans..." Nunka let out a cackled at that part. "Scar will pay for not choosing me as heir and Krayt will suffer."

"Need a challenge to test yourself again? I know just the ones that can offer near exact techniques that father and Krayt use..." The lipard cared for Nunka, what was remnant of a sibling in her mind, given Nuka was dead... She, well; she didn't want to lose what little she had left regarding her family - those that she considered family, anyways.

He shooked his head at her. "Ok, fine." he gave in, having gotten an feeling she wasn't going to back down.

She came back shortly after, two lions with her. Not any known lions, yet these two seemed willing to fight to prove themselves. Rather loyal too. Despite their obvious urges to get fighting on with, they managed to refrain from it in the meantime. "So, Nunka... One at a time or both? I'll referee, whatever the choice..." The Lipardess looked towards her 'brother' waiting his answer.

"Yes, can we just get this over already?" the brown-coated lion demanded harshly, rolling his eyes full of annoyance.

The lipard just gives the two lions a look, "You heard him..." At that, she hopped up on a ledge to watch the training pan out. The two males where obviously not those they represented, yet nonetheless were of similar builds though their coloring was vastly different, as were their eyes.

Nunka sighed with some fear in his eyes before advancing. Here goes nothing.

* * *

It was a sad night and next day for everyone in the Pride Lands; that night they had to find a grave and decided to bury him with all of the great Kings of the past, due to his heroism and the much power and belief he had, the next day it was nothing but tears.

Mheetu had lived to be an hero and he would die an hero and each one of them in the Royal Family or friends had hoped the great Kings would take care of him and not denied him. He deserves to be with them all in the spirit and in the sky.

Kopa cried against Vitani who were rubbing his back soothingly while crying at the same time. Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri were nuzzling comfortably against Amani, while crying and Kovu just tried his best to soo them. Simba and Nala were also crying and nuzzling against each other. Tanu had cried against Tama and Kula as the elephants carried his body to the grave. The hyenas of Jasiri were also crying at the one who have save them all - especially the old ones who is still alive, the lionesses were too. The animals gave sad cries, roars, or anything their species do.

Simba watched as they softly place his body in. "I'm so sorry, cousin." he apologized in a muttered, shaking his head. He didn't like how many losts they had to go through.

Simba left his mate's side. As painful as it must be, he must not allow everyone's pain carried on. He must end this pain. The golden King cleared his throat with a lump and tried to kept his strong appearance.

"Yesterday, we have lost someone very important to us and meant a lot to us. The lion, the kind and wise son of Scar who didn't follow the path of his father, the grandnephew of Mufasa, Mheetu. He have saved us and sacrificed many of us all. While me and Nala were in the Jungle, he have builded up an Rebellion to stop Scar."

Simba paused for a second and allow a moment of silence to past.

"He have had a great daughter and an perfect mate. He was very respectful and cared for all of us. His sacrifice would not go in vein. We all needed an hero like him. Without him I doubt many of us would've still been here and for that we thank him. Now allow him to past on and not suffer this pain anymore."

Simba were on the verge of tears and just losing it.

"Disassemble." he announced atlast. "And remember, tomorrow we're taking the battle to the Outlands and not stopping until Scar is dead. This is the last thing I wanted to do but Scar have attacked us far too much and caused losts to happen. No longer will we suffer. Scar must die to be defeated once and for all."

The Pride Lands nodded, now losing all they had, they're ready for blood. It was time to attack! They have been waiting for the King to declared this! Scar must pay! As should anyone else allied with him!

Kopa couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't want to attack just yet. It is a possibility his little brother can die in this planned assault and that's the last thing he had wanted. Yes, Scar and Zira needed to die, but it was all his fault for Kion's turning.

Kiara ran up to her mother and father who still had their heads hunged low. "Mother! Father! Please reconsidered! Kion can still be save! If you do this then Kion can die! He is my little brother and is your son! Please don't do this!"

"Kiara, Kion died the day he aided Scar against Chumvi. You have to accept it. He cannot be save. Kion is just like Scar and I won't be surprise if he aided in killing Mheetu too. Prince Kion is dead..." Nala beginned, but couldn't finished that sentence.

"He's Scar heir now and I highly doubt he will show the same compassion. This new name Kion went by, Krayt, have competely taken over and Kion must be eliminated. Case finish." the golden King finished before walking off to Pride Rock. If you look closely you can see he didn't want to do this as much as Kiara didn't, but Kion may not come back and is forever lost.

Kiara approached her big brother and gave him a soft nuzzle. "Kopa, please, what do you think?" she asked. She closed her eyes. Why did they had to go through this pain and suffering. "I think daddy actually wants us to kill him."

"I can understand why, Kiara, but it is my fault for this! If I was a better brother...!" Kopa blurted before going to Pride Rock, Kiara was about to followed but Vitani stopped her. "I talk to him." she said softly, before heading to Pride Rock in hope to catch up with her friend.

"Kiara." Tiifu and Zuri says softly at the same time, seeing their friend's pain. They can understand. Everyone just wants her little brother head.

Jasiri was beside the creamy tan lioness and the dark tan lioness. "Janja's awake as his clan in the Lion Guard's lair." she told her avidly. "You can talk to Janja."

Kiara did her best to wipe away the tears from her eyes. After finally allowing the tears out of her eyes with nearly completely - but still had invisible tears in her eyes, the dark golden Princess stood as strong as she could be usually. "Let's talk to him." She turned to her dark brown-coated cousin. "Amani, maybe you should-"

"I'm coming, m-my father wouldn't want me to suffer and cry. He would want me to stand strong." Amani says, an hoarse clear in her throat.

Kiara smiled at the bravely her cousin were showing, she can tell this had affected her and she was still full of pain but yet she seems to be ready to fight and ready to accept.

* * *

The golden Prince ran to Pride Rock. He have remembered always rubbing his role into Kion's face. He have remembered Kion's birth to the very moment he begin turning.

At the ends of all of this, he should have been a better brother. He should have protected Kion and shield him from Scar's influence. He should have listen to him and not allow him to feel unwanted. He just allow his emotions to blind his judgement and now after picking on Kion and mistreating him, he can see what all he had done.

Yes, Kion is the one who done these attacks. But Kopa was mainly responsible. If he hadn't push Kion away like he was an embarrassment and sin to him the entire Pride Lands would have been an different place and Scar may have been dead with so many that didn't die would have survived.

He can hear Vitani from behind. "Kopa! Come on! Kopa! Stop!" she pleaded, actually catching up. The future King knew he couldn't run from her forever and knew she was catching up.

He eventually came to a full abrupt stop and he turn to see Vitani already had caught up. What was odd is the area they were in was very quiet and they were alone.

"Vitani! Just leave me alone!" Kopa roared so loud the small area they were in have been impacted. Vitani didn't listened and instead begin approaching him. "It's my fault that all of this have happen!"

"Kopa-" Vitani beginned, using an extremely soft voice so he knows that she is going to be here for him. His self-esteem seems to be very weak.

"Just leave!" Kopa boomed.

Vitani tried once again to get through him. "Can-"

"Now!" he thundered, interrupting her with an strong glare.

Vitani growled, her eyes narrowed at him in an annoyed tone. She didn't like with him using this type of tone with her. "Watch it, Kopa. Now we're going to try this again, it's not your fault and you need to calm down, or we're going to get Kiara and we would see how much you would talk with her like you are talkin' with me."

Kopa actually shivered at talking with his sister. She is very strong and would not be as kind as Vitani is right now. Kiara has been through losts and would surely yelled at him if she saw this. "Ok, ok, fine."

Vitani had finally reached him and instantly wrapped her paws around him and the two made contact. What she haven't anticipated is that he was in the wrong position and he pinned her down. "Woah." he says.

He found himself not able to get off of her. "Now, let's-" Vitani began, but the peach lioness were interrupted by him placing his head on her head. Licking him, Vitani smiled seductively. "Perhaps later."

* * *

Kiara made way to the Lion Guard's lair with Amani, Tiifu, Zuri, and Kovu, along with Jasiri following. She was ready to begin an conversation with Janja because he have been set there to recover.

When the dark golden Princess and her Guard got there, she frowned at three hyenas laying down along with around forty more. Much of Janja's clan died in the assult.

"Janja." Kiara speaks with no inched of hatred but rather concern. She didn't like to see anyone in the Circle of Life suffer this. Plus, she was too tired to yell at anyone and she may react on her emotions.

"Princess... where are we?" he tried to get up but yet it was a struggle and he collapsed back down. Not showing any signs of aggression, Jasiri and Madoa crept over and nudged him to help him up.

"Pride Lands." Madoa told him.

"Lion Guard den." Tiifu added quickly.

"Oh, this place seems cool." Cheezi coughed beside him.

"Lots of pretty pictures too." Chungu added, noticing the pictures of past Lion Guard and a few other events of the past.

"Hmmm, gentlemen." Zuri cleared her throat. "Back to the matter in paw?"

"Well, Krayt have told us we had to go to a mission to attack part of the Pride Lands, so me and these furbrains did as ordered and we attack the Pride Lands. Although, it was quite odd he would have suggested us to go without vultures." Janja answered shyly, having remember the time he surrounded Kion and he knew Kiara is much older and can do much more damage... if she wanted too.

"Do you want something to eat and drink?" Kiara asked with a surprising kindness and wiseness.

Janja raised an brow. "Uh yeah but are we suppose to be your enemies?" he asked.

"I respect the Circle of Life, even the lives of those who don't." she declared. For a few seconds, she remembered Kion and wasn't sure if he still believed in the Circle of Life. She can feel his conflict, his doubts and confusion. Bond between siblings are unbreakable and cannot be broken just like that.

"And we had added things up, Scar and the Outlanders have betrayed you so if you go back to them, you would die." Amani states curtly, showing surprising rudeness in her tone. She still is recovering from her father and 'brother's' death.

"Amani, show some respect." Kiara disciplines her.

"I'm sorry, Kiara." Amani apologized, hanging her head in shame at the tone of her leader.

"_Hakuna Matata_, cousin." Kiara says, a smile appearing on her face replacing the frown. Facing the main hyena, Kiara gave an harsh stare. "Now, tomorrow we're attacking the Outlands."

"What?!" Janja shouted. Regaining the small composer he has, the hyena stares at the dark golden Princess. "That would be foolish. Krayt and Scar would destroy you."

"Which is why we're proceeding carefully." Kovu chimed in.

"It's your choice, Janja, stay with us and get food, water, and everything Scar won't give you." Jasiri declared. "Or go back and possibly being kill." Secretly, she hoped Janja choose the former because she had grown affection for him even after all of the times they have fought and cared for him.

Janja thought for a minute, as he ran scenarios in his head. Was the Pride Landers lying? Is it possible they just want to take things from him? But, why would they show kindness to an enemy and offered him things in his weaken state?

Krayt may have actually left him for dead, considering how odd he been acting before then. Janja's eyes lighten up. Where were Krayt during the fire?! That means Scar have abandoned him!

With eyes widening, Janja allow the realization to sink in and simply nodded. He felt like his original self and atleast half of his clan is still alive, despite all the losts.

"Scar have betray us." Janja muttered. "Is there something we can do...?"

"Join us." Jasiri offered. "I mean you can become part of our clan and we can rule side-by-side." the lead hyena narrowed her eyes with anticipation for his answer. "Janja?" she repeated after a long second of silence.

"Yes, we would join you."

* * *

It been a long night for an certain golden lioness. Today, they were going to send the fight to Scar and she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to end Scar's life but yet her own little brother can possibly die in that assault.

For once Kiara was doubting herself. She is said to be leader of the Lion Guard but yet she has an feeling that wasn't how things were to play out. It is inevitable, Kiara and Kion would fight - possible to the death and she may not have an choice.

Nonetheless, even if she dies, she can't abandoned him. She knows there is still conflict within him. Frowning, she forced herself up from her den and snucked across Pride Rock.

She is sneaking off to the Outlands to finally confront Kion. She did know he had done horrible things but he did have good in him.

"Ahem. Kiara." a voice said from behind. Flipping around, Kiara saw her best friends, Tiifu and Zuri, standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Kiara asked nervously. Is it possible she wasn't sneaky enough and Tiifu and Zuri had saw her and followed her?

"You're going to confront Kion and so we're going to come with you." Zuri declared.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to do this my own." Kiara said, a thankful smile forming on her face. Her friends are willing to try and save Kion. That is honer worthy. "You two must stay here."

"Kiara, Kion needs all of us. You want to save him but he have to know he is love." Tiifu says.

Suddenly, clouds seems to lighten up from behind and the three turned with awe to see three lion heads figures in the clouds. "Greetings, my granddaughter." the one infront had said. "It's nice to see you and actually talk."

"Dad-daddy." Tiifu muttered out at seeing the golden lion's face with green eyes. She haven't seen him for so long and now she is broken. He didn't deserved to die but yet death came to him. This was indeed Tojo's face and her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Tiifu, my beautiful sweet little girl have grown up and became a lioness. I have missed much. I wished I could have remain with you and your sister for an little bit longer."

"Zuri." the third lion head, Chumvi, said.

"You are very pretty just like your mother. You're a perfect, beautiful, and wise young lioness. I wished I had an chance to past my wisdom onto you in your years, but your mother have raised you and your brother well."

"Mufasa." Kiara spoke with shock. "Why are you here?"

"I have came to alert you all that you all must confront Kion. He still is a conflicted lion but Scar must be defeated and destroyed. He have caused too much conflicts into history. Kion was not meant to become evil. History had changed when he did, but there is still hope for him."

"But how can I save him?" Kiara asked, gazing confusingly up to him.

"Show him you're not backing away, my dear." the wise lion said. "There is good in him. I spoke with him earlier. He had so much doubt, so much confusion, he is in a valuable state that can either be exposed or get worse." Mufasa explained.

"Yes, which is why you all need to go." Chumvi states. "You may be able to bring him back, Princess, but you do need to remain even vigilant. And bring them with you."

"Also, stay cautious of Scar; he is a Master of manipulation, he may tried to convert you three. And if you're valuable like Kion was, you may fall." Tojo warned.

"Now go, time is running out." Mufasa said sternly. The three nodded and ran off, determined for their next mission. This may be the hardest one they can accomplish and it's only half of the Guard! But they all confronted Kion before! Kiara had a strong attachment to her little brother, she hope he can snap out of it.

Three smiling lions were watching before disappearing.

Kiara hadn't expected this odd turn of events. Now her two friends were with her and they're going to all confront Kion.


	24. Final Battle

**T.T. Coleman: Yeah, this is Kion's last chance though. If he can't be redeem in this chapter, he is irredeemable.**

**Guest: Yeah. And I didn't even know that. I just added it in because they may need some advice. And their love ones would know what to say due to experience. Now, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri is the last hope for Kion.**

The Pride Landers have woken soon. They were ready for a very long fight that awaited them today. They knew that it would be very hard and losses would be on both sides, but each of them had to be ready.

The King stood up and outstretched his bones; he knew there's an possible chance to where none of them come back and Outlanders would rule the Pride Lands and his tainted son would be King.

However, none of them would go down without a fight. The Outlanders want a fight and they shall get one and they shall see the Pride Lands strength to his fullest. When they mess with the Pride Lands, they mess with the Pride Landers. Hyenas gather around.

Stepping out to the Pride Rock's edge, he smiled as the animals gather around. Not showing signs of fear, Simba knew he had to stand strong and he did.

"Today, will we go into battle to stop this injustice! Scar have done much to us throughout the years; killed my father and the former King of the Pride Lands, chased me and my mate's off, kill many innocents and tore families apart. Many that didn't deserve it have fallen under Scar's wrath! We have all been puppets, we been holding back far too much! Scar have my cub, Prince Kion, and turned him against us! Well, Scar would learn he should have never attacked us! We shall end him for once and for all and bring peace to the Pride Lands!"

Animals cheered. "For the Pride Lands. For the Pride Lands!!!" Simba and Nala smiled softly at that, they may be a big battle but each Pride Landers is ready

"Now allow my daughter's Guard to get my daughter and we shall commence with the onslaught." Simba declared. "Get yourselves ready for battle."

The golden King then turned and only met his eldest son's eyes. "Kopa, I know I'm probably won't be able to convince you. But you're still weak. Scar would likely target you, and I can't lose you. I have lost much, I can't lose you!"

By now, Simba was allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. Kopa saw his father's sadness and worries and offered an kind smile. After all, this may be the last time they ever be in conversation should one of them go down in battle.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm responsible for this upcoming war and it's time for me to redeem myself. Kiara believes in Kion and I believe once she comes out, she would most likely..."

Before the Prince could have finished that sentence, a feminine voice called. "Your majesty!" the voice had so much desperation and worried.

Frowning, Simba turned to see Amani barging up with an very worried Kovu not far behind. The brown-coated lioness were about to rammed into the golden King but yet she managed to stop herself. "Your majesty." she breathed. "We search the lair..." she couldn't finished that.

"Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri weren't there!" Kovu finished abruptly.

"What?!" Simba, Nala, Kopa, Tama, Kula, Tanu, all cried out. They couldn't believe it! Three lionesses have gone missing! Is it possible Scar have taken them prisoner, but then again someone would have likely saw them.

A lightbulb popped into Simba. The three lionesses weren't captured. They're going atter Kion! For these last few weeks, Kiara was so persistent of saving Kion but now that feeling most of overcome her and she went after Kion. And Tiifu and Zuri may have saw her and followed her.

Abruptly, Simba ran to the edge, he roared so loudly alerting all of the Pride Landers to returned immediately and that time for training is up. "We must assume the attack now! Three young lionesses, my daughter, and her friends Tiifu and Zuri is going into the Outlands! We must stop Scar before he hurts them! Let's go!"

And with that each of the Pride Landers ran downwind; lionesses, hyenas, and etc, all of the Pride Landers attacking the Outlands and would tried to fight for what's right so future generations can live on and don't die.

* * *

Currently, an golden lion were laying down, it look like the loner was sleeping but infact he was mediating and thinking to his own. The Pride Landers are attacking today and are now he must be ready. For these last days Krayt have been feeling conflicted and been thinking thoughts over and over again.

He was laying like that, until the leopard leader, Kisasi, interrupted him. "Krayt, I have something to bring to your attention." He had better have an good excuse for this unless he wants to die.

"What is it?" Krayt asked trying to use the abrupt tone he had used many times before beside with a few exceptions which is rarely.

The leapord answered with bits of nervousness and fear but yet kept his high pose. "Three Pride Landers lionesses surrender themselves to us. One were quite persisted to see you, Prince."

"What are they names?" Krayt demanded, raising an eyebrow. He wondered what type of foolish Pride Lander would be foolish to turn themselves in unless...

"One is the Princess name Kiara, and the others must be her friends, they claimed to be name Tiifu and Zuri." Kisasi answered.

"Escort them to the entrance of the Outlands." Krayt commands, his eyes gleaming orange-brown. He didn't knew why but whenever Kiara's mentionn it seems like he is just weak and valuable. Forcing his eyes amber Krayt turned and gave a strong stare. "I would take it from there. Report to father."

"Yes, your majesty." the leopard said, nodding before turning around and heading out.

Krayt allow his strong appearance to fall and rolled his eyes with annoyance. Placing his paw on his head, he whispered. "Kiara, you fool."

* * *

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri had surrender themselves to leopards and vultures who had happen to be patrolling the Outlands, since they must clearly know the Pride Lands plot.

Kiara frowned at that. Part of her were eager to see _him _again. He must have changed since the last time she had met _him _and now they're about to be reunited, though this time nothing would stand in the Princess's way.

Finally, reaching a certain area they all came to a stop abruptly. Tiifu and Zuri gave Kiara confused looks, to which she just returned. Suddenly, the leopards and vultures came to a stop and bowed, as a golden lion walked down to them - not in a threatening pose just yet.

The golden lion came to an stop infront of them and Kiara and Krayt locked eyes for a few seconds. Mzingo spoke up first. "I believe these three are decoys, your majesty. The Pride Landers are planning to attack today and clearly wants us to be confused so they can attack with correct and precise coordinate."

"Good work, Mzingo. Get the other animals. Bring them to the entrance of the Pride Lands, so the Pride Landers don't attack father. I would tend to these lioness." the golden lion demands.

"Very well, let's gather the committee." Mzingo ordered his vultures and they flew off.

Krayt rolled his eyes. He never liked the vulture's use of strong words and commanding to use voting as an strategy instead of thinking strongly but he couldn't think of that right now.

"Greetings, sister." Krayt states. "Follow me." To his shock and surprise, the three kept in road from behind but were still on either side of him - Kiara was at his shoulder while Tiifu and Zuri were at his rear. "Scar is no doubt awaiting you three since he is no doubt altered."

"I know, brother." Kiara said simply and casually. She didn't bended her head down low, she instead kept it high and promising. One can see how imitating she was in that position.

"So it's seems you three have grown promising." Krayt actually praised, examining them over slowly. They had clean colored fur and were different compare to himself. Atlast, he got an closer up to their muscles which had developed much more, even though he had his muscles as well and stood over his sister slightly.

Kiara took in her little brother's appearance and noted, much to her shock, that he was an pretty handsome lion in living into these habits. It's quite clear Kion is handsome and got those looks like by his father.. his real father!

At the first sight of them though they hate to admit it, Tiifu and Zuri found themselves glancing at him and blushing every time. They had reminded themselves that he was a murderer and that he is not mate required or needed. This mission is far more important and must be accomplished one way or the other.

"Just like you." Kiara states.

"If only you three can accept the truth, this can all be easily handled." Krayt frowned.

"We do accept the truth," Tiifu chimed in.

"We accept the truth you were once Prince Kion, my brother and their friend." Kiara pressed hoping to get him out of this Krayt's deep hole he have fallen into and wake up Prince Kion completely.

Krayt's eyes seem to soften. "That-that name no longer have any true meaning for me." he jabbed Kiara in the stomach though lightly then it could have been.

"It's the name of your true self you only forgotten." Zuri added.

"There is still good in you. Scar couldn't driven it from you completely." Tiifu says.

"That is why you didn't destroy us before when you had the perfect chance and opportunity and that's why you still can't now, that is also why you won't bring us to Scar now." Kiara said, turning and staring to the volcano in the distance and frowning.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, sister." Krayt whispered though it was loud. In his damaged soul, he knew the three were right but didn't admit it and kept true to his loyalty that he have for two years.

"Come with us," Kiara pleaded for him. She wanted to save her little brother, but how can she? "We can help you redeem yourself."

"There is no other choice, Kiara." Krayt claimed.

"Please, Kion, come with us." the dark golden Princess were begging for him to come back to their side.

"Nuka once thought as you three do, you don't know the strength of the dark path. I must obey my father." Krayt said almost painfully like he wanted to.

"We will not turn and you would be force to kill us." Zuri sighed.

"If that is your fates..." Krayt simply said.

"Search your feelings, brother, you can't do this, we can see the conflict within you! Let go of your hate!" she cried having remember painful yet cheerful cubhood's memories. She wanted her little brother, Kion, back and she can see a little bit of him.

"It is too late for me, sister." Motioning for remaining jackals that stayed behind, Krayt again stared at the three. He knew Scar wanted to recruit them since they have experienced and know how to feat well in battle and can aid him in his future plans. "My father would show you three the true strength of the dark path. He is your father and Master now."

Kiara shakes her head and allow a sigh in. She have lost faith in him slightly. Maybe her father was right and they're now walking into their deaths. "Then my brother is truly dead."

Krayt's heart was stabbed by that pain. Jackals walked up and escorted the three to the volcano. When they were away Krayt collapsed against the ground and whimpered. Kiara's words have deeply affected him. It seems like a cord was awaken inside of him.

* * *

The Pride Landers have ran all the way into the Outlands and ambushed the Outlanders at the borders. It was a brutal battle; many went down on both sides, much bloodshed were shared.

Any animal that even made one falter would be kill without a second thought. Lionesses were attacking lionesses, hyenas were fighting jackals, crocodiles fighting crocodiles, elephants fighting leopards.

Simba decided to scanned the area in the whole battle. He wanted to find Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. They can't be dead _yet! _Just then, the golden lion were knocked to his back by a brown blurred.

For a minute Simba had thought it was Scar but yet this lion were different from Scar, though he did look alot like him. "Who are you?!" Simba demanded.

"My name is Nunka and after I kill you, Scar will grant me acess to the throne." the brown-coated lion cackled, before jumping forward and advancing on the golden King who parried this attack this time.

Nala ran up to aid her mate, when she saw Zira creeping up in the moment of distraction. Without hesitation, she jumpes and advanced on Zira who were caught offguard and fallen on her back. The two lionesses were bitting, hiting, ramming into each other.

Tanu killed three jackals before turning to Amani, Tama, and Kula. "Come on, let's-" before the golden tanish lioness could have finished that sentence, a leopard - Kisasi - to be exact jumped on her back and bitten into her neck, she wasn't and fallen to the ground.

"Mom!" Amani cried. The leopard raised his claw to end her life, but the brown-coated lioness jumped on him and knocked him. Not even allowing him to have time to react, Amani begin to hack away at him with her claws.

The leopard were soon frozen, as Amani got off of him and ran up to her mother, who were against Tama and Kula. "Mom." she whispered. "Mom."

"Amani." she muttered out, before closing her eyes. Amani checked for her pulse and heard it was fading away.

"Mom! Stay with me!" Amani did her best to urged her to stay alive, shaking her mother's body. "We would get you help!"

The brown-coated lioness allow tears to fall as the old friends of her mother, Tama and Kula comforts her by nuzzling against her. Poor thing lost both her mother, father, and lions who have been very close to her. She didn't deserve this, but she would remain a good lion and not follow an horrible fate.

Kopa growled and attacked three leopards and had an struggle for an bit when six other leopards attack, but yet the golden lion did his best when three lionesses jumped and aided him, one was his peach-colored friend since cubhood, Vitani.

"Vitani! I need your help to get to the volcano!" Kopa practically begged.

Even though she had a bad feeling about this, the peach lioness nodded and called for five lionesses, and together they took on each of the obstacles standing in their pathway.

Simba and Nala saw what their son were about to do and attempted to find their own way to the volcano, praying to the greats King that when they arrive, it won't be too late and their daughter and her two friends since cubhood won't be dead. But however they must focus onto their battles.

* * *

Krayt leaded Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri to the volcano; nothing was said, nothing needed to be said, their eyes tell it all. Besides there occasional stares at each other, no one had said anything.

In his heart Krayt had fear his 'father' meeting his sister, fear of Scar hurting her, he even feared his sister joining them because part of him didn't want her to follow the same pain he have.

Finally, making it to the volcano, they saw a brown-coated lion at the promontory of the ledge, leading up to the lava that awaits them inside. "Greetings, Princess Kiara, I have been expecting you. And who's this? This must be Tiifu and Zuri." he got ever closer to them with an chilling burning his eyes, making them turned away.

Kiara knew she can easily unleashed the roar but then again by using the roar and striking Scar down may not aid her into saving Kion. "Why did you do this all, your royal highness?" Tiifu blurted out, narrowing her eyes at a brown-coated lion. "Why would you take an innocent little cub away from their family?"

"Because I want the throne. For far too long have I waited in the shadows and now I'm going to take what is mine from the beginning." the brown-coated lion cackled.

"You're wrong, someone will stop you." Zuri states.

"Perhaps you are referring to the ridiculous and pathetic Pride Landers." the brown-coated lion 'guessed' correctly.

"Not even them may be abpe to stop you but someone will." Kiara shot an side-way glance towards Krayt, who stood motionless.

The brown-coated lion let out an eery cackled. "By now, Princess Kiara, you should know that your brother can never be turn from the Dark Path and would aid into my rise to power, same will be with you."

"You're gravely mistaken," Kiara said, her eyes glaring firely at the brown-coated lion, trying her best to remember her conversation with Mufasa. Maybe, Kion can't be save and she may have to strike him down.

"We will not be corrupted as Kion was," Zuri added. To that, Krayt slightly wrinced but manage to recover his bearings before Scar seen it. However, he have a feeling the three saw it by the small frowns of concern on their faces.

"Your army won't be able to win," Scar states victorious. "Me and Krayt will rule the entire Pride Lands and I would again be King with Krayt as my heir." Scar turned back to the volcano and begin walking to it.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Kiara says, her words starting to falter. She hope to be stronger then Scar's influence but it was hard. Scar was a Master of Manipulation and can send doubt into you with just by his voice.

"Your faith in your friends and Prince Kion is yours." Scar retaliated, smirking darly at the dark golden Princess.

The three girls eyes seem to fall pale and the emotion seem to be cleanse from their face. Krayt noticed this, "It is useless to resist, my sister." he remarked with a pleading tone in his voice.

"You think you can stop them from being destroyed. You three should know your compainions are walking into an trap." the brown-coated lion states, his eyes having a sick gleam to it. "Oh, I'm afraid the entrance to the Outlands will be quite operational when your friends and family arrived." he said with mock sympathy. "You should know with one Roar, Krayt can destroyed them. The power, the influence. You can save them if you accept your feelings. Come, little girls, witness the volcano power for itself."

Krayt moved away from them and fitted himself beside Scar, trying to stand tall. To be honest, the three preferred Krayt to be beside them because Scar is just sick, where Krayt is another poor victim to his might.

The three frowned before heading up without an thought. Kiara felt the darkness calling out for her, and with all the strongness she had she still wasn't enough to resist it. Gritting her teeth, Kiara shook her head and frowned. She have been strongwill in her beliefs and never seem to be so valuable to such "great" power.

"Do you feel it?" Scar relinquished, his eyes gleaming high. "Do you three beg for it to call out to you?" The brown-coated lion can see the clear fear and anger in their eyes starting to build up.

"No!" Kiara whisperes, feeling the power as she stared up to Krayt who had an plastic and emotionless and _forced_ deadly face.

"Kiara!" Tiifu and Zuri both cried at the same time, feeling pain in their heads. The darkness just rising so big and taking influence.

"Stop it with your games, Scar!" Kiara hissed, baring her teeth at him.

"Without the dark path the Pride Landers will die, as will your friends and family!" the brown-coated lion cackled madly.

Kiara's eyes stared at Krayt who still had this deadly face, clearly wondering about something. Now, Kiara can kind of understand how Scar corrupted her little brother. But is saving him worth the lives of their love-ones?

She then slightly unsheathed her claws, as did Tiifu and Zuri. She would stop Scar for what he had done to her real family and her friends.

"That's it! I am defenceless! Unsheathed your claws! Strike me down with all of your hatred and your turns to the Dark Path shall be complete!" Scar urged.

_'You should know if they kill him, they will turn to the Dark Path."_

The same voice who claimed to be his grandfather echoes into Krayt's head. "That's what I want." he whispered so low none heard him, however he was unsure of what he said.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri all look out at the flames that begin burping, and then Scar's eyes lightning up. They realized this was Scar's plan the whole time! Not willing to be corrupted and this evil lion's servants, without hesitation they unsheathed their claws and were about to slashed at Scar.

_'Stop them! Don't allow them to turn!'_

At the same time for some weird reason, Krayt reacted fastly and unsheathed his claws to block the attack. The three females turned on Krayt and with that they begin fighting away at each other, like before. Three against one. The difference is Scar's dark and evil cackle behind.

* * *

Simba were fighting Nunka off with strong and powerful strikes. Despite having more experience and more muscles, the brown-coated lion is stronger then he looks.

Nala were having more of an struggle with Zira; the tan lioness with the stripe on her head have powerful strikes at Nala, but the creamy Queen were not going down without an fight.

Neither of the opponents yet to back down.

* * *

Kiara blocked another strike from Krayt as he send an strong strike towards her which she managed to countered and Tiifu punched him in the stomach and Zuri bitten on his leg. Kiara kicked him in the stomach and knock him to his back. Krayt recovered strike upward to their faces, knocking them back. Krayt stopped fighting and all just seem silent.

"Join us," Krayt growled.

"We won't betray our familes; you of all should know that, Kion." Zuri said. The two others beside her nodded in agreement.

"I come for you to bring an alliance, hope, and a chance for you three to live as you continue to spit in my face." Krayt said with an seemingly regretful sigh. "I thought we can be allies and friends and family again. But I see now I was wrong. Your fates is for you to die at my paws and now you shall. I have wasted half of the Pride Lands. You three won't stop me."

Krayt send another blow towards them, knocking them back before sending more harsh strikes. Kiara punched him in the chest and then kicked him back. Still in a battle position, the three stared at him. "You three claim to be Pride Landers, but yet you use the same battle aggression I have seen throughout the years. The three send another blow to his cheeks as he strike at them. "What mighty Outlanders you three would have made."

Enraged at the thought, Kiara punched him in the stomach; Tiifu slashed against his chest harshly making him slightly wrince, and Zuri hack away at his face but didn't manage to make enough damage to win however it did hurt him and he does have a few marks on his head.

Kiara struck upward, making him believe she was going to send an strike up there, but instead she kicked him in the chest and kicked him down the caldera ledge, forcing him down on his back and providing her and her friends an high ground with the blow. Stunned more then hurt, Krayt staggered up to his paws and pushed himself up. Scar cackled. "Yes! Embrace your feelings, girls! Allow the hatred to flow through you!"

Kiara retracted her claws, along with Tiifu and Zuri. They were Pride Landers and weren't going to fall to Scar's influence. "Simba have taught you three well." Krayt says with some surprise in his voice, beginning to walk up to the girls. He'd wished they would join him. With them joining him, he can easily overthrown Scar despite his newfound strength and he and Kiara can rule the Pride Lands as brother and sister. "You should know that your hatred give you three strength."

Last time, they barely managed to fight him and now look at them, putting up an full fight against him yet they refused to kill him, when he is defenseless. They're using everything that he resented and thought was weak against him. "We will not fight you, Kion." Tiifu states softly.

Krayt begin walking up to the three. All were heard is his endless breathing. As he finally reached them, his claws outstretched and his teeth in an position to kill. "You three are unwise to lowered your defensives!" Krayt hissed, attacking again which forced the girls to countered his strikes.

Krayt send more harsh and hard attacks to the dark golden princess and her friends and Guard. The three seem to staggered and stumbled but they've managed to fend him off. By the looks on their faces, Krayt can tell the three were having an hard time of fighting him.

Krayt was the most strongest opponent they had ever met, but years of training aided them in a great many ways. For a long time, they have practice and study for this battle 'cause they knew it was bound to happen. If they hadn't did that, they were sure they would have already fallen to Krayt's claws.

Slashing away at his nose, Kiara managed to crash her claws near his eyes, where his scar rested and had stunned him. Tiifu slashed upward to his upperface and knocked him slightly back, with Zuri kicking against his stomach.

Trying to mobilize on his stunned state the three flipped around and try to get each part of his body, but he simply barely parried, move out of the way, or counter it. They blocked his more ramping and wild attacks, before backing up and instantly jumped on the ledge, leading to the top.

"Your thoughts betray you, brother." Kiara said smugly. "The good in you is a spark within you, there is conflict. All you need is someone to help you. We can help you."

By being froze for a minute, it seems like he consider it. But he remembered there could be no chance to redemption after all he have done. "There is no conflict." Krayt says menacingly, walking up to them and bunching his muscles.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill us before, we don't believe you can eliminate us now." Tiifu's eyes briefly narrowed as she said this part.

"You underestimate my strength and power! If you three cannot fight then you will join Nuka and Mheetu!" the golden lion hissed, jumping towards them and the three countered but not in time and rolled to a different side of the caldera, tripping against ledges and rocks and just disappeared.

Believe they were dead since spikes are there, Scar grinned with clear evilness as Krayt walked back towards the brown-coated lion. "They're out." Krayt frowned at that.

"Make sure they're finished, Krayt." Scar said, smiling darkly.

Krayt nodded and begin to head up, only to be in a shock when he didn't saw their bodies. Unsheathing his claws, the golden lion narrowed his eyes for them, wanting to find them or their 'dead' bodies.

* * *

Simba continued to fight Nunka and while it was easy at first his age eventually caught up with him. Knocking the wind out of Nunka and send him trailing off the cliff-side edge, Nunka latched onto his paw so he don't fall.

Gasping at the pain in his leg, he watched as Nunka forced himself up. Simba instantly had an idea and kicked at his face, causing him to grunt before heading down, with a shout.

Eventually, Zira got the upper hand... (er paw) on Nala and knocked her out. Raising her claw to kill her, she was met by Kovu who begin fighting her off. Surprised by the new male, Zira attempt to get a few strikes in and gashed him on the left eye.

Screaming out wildly with pain, Kovu interjected and send an strong attack towards her abdomen. Ramming into her and forcing her to the edge, the tan lioness couldn't keep on and begin to stumbled. The brown-coated lion noticed sharp spikes belowed and frown as he tried to lift up Zira but she send an blow to his nose. By doing this, she fallen backwards and her claws barely managed to make contact towards the cliff.

Trying to force herself up, the lioness missed an ledge and fallen backwards and into the spike below. She let out a miserable scream, followed by nothing. Simba and Nala walked to the edge and peered down the bloody yet very much lifeless body of Zira.

She didn't let go of her hatred and it destroyed her. "We must get to the volcano! While we had managed to stop Scar's biggest follower, Scar must be stopped himself!"

"True!" Nala agreed.

"Let's go!" Kovu demanded. The brown-coated lion begin racing off to the caldera where an big volcano where located at. Hoping it wasn't too late, the lions begin to make way to the caldera.

* * *

Two mandrills rested far away in silence, with blue glows emanating their bodies. By them looking around and seemingly trying to find something, it is easy to see they were busy.

The younger mandrill, Makini, held an staff in her hands and tapped against one painting, causing it to lightened up. "Hey, Rafiki, look." Makini called. "Hey, Kiara's eyes are amber-brown. But in that one," she tapped another one with her staff. "It's orange-brown."

"I have checked over Tiifu and Zuri," the older mandrill, Rafiki, declared. "I have noticed something odd and off about dem in deir paintings as well."

"Wait," Makini says, walking over to run painting and tapping it. "The last time you saw Kion, he was an cub with orange-brown eyes right?

"Right." Rafiki confirmed with a nod.

"But now, his eyes are half-amber half-brown." Makini told him, hitting another painting which had the image of a golden cub, though the cub seems beaten down and defeated.

"Oh, Mufasa, what is going on?" Rafiki questioned, bemused and clearly not sure what to do now. "Kings above! Why did you had to send three young lionesses after a strong young male lion?!" the mjuzi bursted out, his eyes glaring.

"Oh Rafiki... I got it!" Makini squealed. "I mean, probably." she corrected quickly. The mandrill nodded in silence, motioning for her to continued. "Maybe, Mufasa wants peace not only in the light but dark as well. If Kion and Kiara come together..." As Makini said this, she hitted another painting which had two young golden lions seemingly facing an brown-coated lion. "Then that means..."

* * *

Krayt finally found their seemingly lifeless bodies. By the way they were laying against their stomachs, they look like they were dead. Frowning, the golden lion just stared for the next minute. They must have hit something and it possibly kill them.

"End of the road, sister," Krayt whispered towards Kiara, yet still remain that position and not opened their eyes and one can swear that they're dead. "Now your friends and family will die, now I have done it. You have fail them. You couldn't protect them because you were too foolish and blinded in their ways." One second later, the three begin to stood up on weak paws at first but recover their bearings and glared at Krayt. "Impossible."

The three young lionesses unsheathed their claws and got into a battle like position. Krayt slightly staggered by the newfound hatred and just pure anger in their eyes. He never thought this would have happened but yet he didn't have long to pondered it. "You're right about one statement. It's the end of the road." Kiara says, her teeth bared and her claws flexed as the lava beamed behind.

Caught offguard by that and the fact that Kiara just seems so dark, Krayt got into a battle like position, ready to resume the fight. He knew the volcano is giving them more into darkness and trying to take their bodies, but yet unlike him they can control it where he couldn't. Before he could have even think about advancing, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri jumped towards the golden lion and begin hacking away at him.

They seem to have grown more stronger in attacks. Krayt tried to counter each of the strikes but they attacked too hard. Kiara send mainly offensive strikes with Tiifu sending counter strikes and Zuri sending parries.

Krayt felt himself backing up, trying to dodge each of the young lionesses strikes and slashes. Each one always send an harsh strike, should he backpedal one the other two were ready.

Trying his best to not get beaten or dodge and parried a strike that could involuntary damage him or kill him, Krayt kicked Zuri back, but Kiara and Tiifu knocked him against the ground. The lava beam from behind and Krayt saw Zuri pouncing onto him and pinning him at the edge of the caldera. Still, Krayt pushed her off and hack away at them and knocked them back.

Freezing for a minute and holding his stance, Krayt watched as they close their eyes with the lava seeming to die. He suddenly felt weak and sick to the core. Not even a second passed, before the three jumped at him and resume the fight.

The golden lion barely had time to countered them. Completely caught offguard, Krayt staggered as the three made physical contact. They were pressing on the offensive, while Krayt can do little more then to block their upending strikes. Krayt knew this was the most hardest fight he have ever been in. He was tiring and cornered basically, by three mere girls who seems to aid in darkness in this battle but yet not giving into it.

Atleast, trying his hardest to block, Krayt send a few counterstrikes which was deflected back onto him with great strength. Yelping, Krayt suddenly felt Kiara attaching herself to his back, with Zuri lunging onto his leg and biting into it. Tiifu send strikes at his face and send an slash across his chin, with Kiara lunging onto his neck and slashed her claws through his eyes, making him scream.

Still winded, Krayt felt Tiifu punching him on the face and shoulders, while Zuri kicked him with the legs and guts, forcing him down, as he tried to countered. Atlast, Tiifu pushed the golden lion down, and when he tried to get up, Zuri kicked him back down in the torso and claw the skin part of his right eye, causing an big bruise to form. Kiara begin hacking away at his paw, which he barely managed to counter until Kiara got an hard strike on his paw, forcing him to scream and hit the ground with blood leaving his paw.

Kiara pinned him and glare at him with dagger in her eyes and her heavy breathing was on him. Tiifu and Zuri pinned his paws, not allowing an pathway up. Krayt gave a few choking sounds as Kiara's claws got to his neck. He didn't knew how. At first he was winning but yet they overpowered him somehow.

Unexpected cackling was heard from behind from Scar. "Good!" Scar surprisingly praised beginning to make way down towards them. "Your hatred have made you three stronger! Now do it! Embrace the dark path! Become my heir instead and take your brother's place at my side, Princess!"

Krayt's eyes widened at Scar for an minute but then he remembered weakness have consequences and can cost you your lives and that is the only way you can live so he allow the shockness weared off.

Kiara considered it for a minute. Krayt have done much to her and deserves to pay! But _Kion_ is still her little brother, and at the end of day they're brother and sister and she still loves him. She glanced at Kion's nonstop bleeding eye which have an scar on it, then the other one which had merely an black eye given to him by Zuri. Scar may have corrupted Kion, but she won't be corrupted and become someone else.

Retracting her claws, she got off of him, along with Tiifu and Zuri and beginning to make way to the shock and surprise brown-coated lion. "Never! We will never become like you and join the dark path!"

"You fail, your majesty, we are Pride Landers," Tiifu added.

"Just like Prince Kion was before us." Zuri finished.

Scar's eyes narrowed. These three lionesses were resisting his plot and not joining him! He could have had perfect leaders and an even better heir but all of it came into shambles.

"So be it," he spoked coldly. "Pride Landers."

* * *

Kopa got closer to the caldera, only to be ambushed by a brown blur. It was Nunka who had ambushed him and got good strikes despite being very injured at the moment and having some skin revealed

Without hesitation, he and the lionesses lunged forward and bitten away at him. However, the brown-coated lion was too strong and kicked them back beside Kopa who actually managed to put up an good fight.

Nunka lunged across Kopa's shoulder and left an heavy wound. With a heavy dark smirk, Nunka lunged forward and made contact to his neck, biting it harshly. The golden lion shook him off and begin hacking away at the brown-coated lion.

Nunka backed up as he countered lion's moves until he noticed an flaw and struck downward to make it look like he was going to attack his leg, but the brown-coated lion instead had his paws aim for his neck and swiped upward with his other paw.

Though, Kopa managed to deflect this, he had an claw mark to his chest due to not being able to move fast enough. Without an thought, Nunka bitten down against his front leg forcing the golden Prince to scream and down to his back.

Raising his claw to kill, he didn't expect Vitani to get back up and jumped towards him and begin fighting him off. Nunka forced himself on her back with a crooked smirked. "On second thoughts, you're a pretty lioness."

Enraged, the golden Prince leapt the brown-coated lion, having new strength and determination. Kopa had knocked him back and send him away, before Vitani got up and they headed into the caldera with Nunka following ever behind.

Eventually, Nunka caught up and latched himself onto the future King, bitting down against his neck. Unfortunately, Kopa was too close to the edge and he fallen off. "No! Kopa!" Vitani cried. Then out of pure rage she jumped at the brown-coated lion and knock him off making him follow to the ground.

* * *

Scar glare at the three. Those plans and plotting all came to an foil! But with or without them, he will take over Pride Rock. "If you three will and cannot be turn, then you would be destroy!" he hissed, jumping up and knocking the three unexpected lionesses down to the ground with his new strength. Seeing that he can get up, Krayt got back up with blood leaving his paw and bursting on the ground. "Young fools, only now at the end, do you understand?"

Scar decided to torture them and begin hacking away at them, with rough claws, making the three yelped so loud. Kiara couldn't believe how much strength was shown by the brown-coated lion.

Usually, he would have send out Krayt to do his dirty work and kill for him. Also, he was shriveling like an corward when Chumvi defeated him and didn't seem to have much strength, but now he is stronger... and different.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri got back up weakly, their paws shaking but they didn't show any resistance. "You do realize when he kills us, he would kill you!" Tiifu shouted at Krayt.

"No, that ain't right." Krayt said, his thoughts waving out of control.

"You didn't know that, Kion?" Kiara questioned, narrowing her eyes at the lion who once were her little brother. "You always thought he would protect you. And given the chance that he wanted us to destroy you."

"No, you three are lying!" Krayt hissed softly as he felt the truth but didn't want to admit it.

"No. Of course not." Zuri chimed in. "Why would he deceive you? He just tried to replace you with Kiara. Plus he done it with his own brother, your mother and father, and the hyenas after all."

Krayt didn't replied to that. Instead he turned his attention to the brown-coated lion who turned to him and the two lock eyes for a few seconds. Eyes full of wonderment and were clearly bemused, Scar gave him a frown and shake of his head and Krayt turned his attention back to the three and haven't said anything.

"You feeble and pathetic skills are no match for the strength of the dark path and can't protect you now!" the brown-coated lion snarled, before sending them down with two more attacks. Krayt stared at them with some confusion and consideration and eyes seems to gleam with conflict. Stopping, Scar's eyes narrowed with anger and hatred that even Krayt himself have never seen. "You will paid the price for your foolishness and lack of vision!"

The brown-coated lion continue to send harsh attacks, however he held back from killing them! He wanted to make sure they suffer before dying! Kiara felt pain coming up her bones and body, as did Tiifu and Zuri! "Brother, please help!!!" Kiara pleaded as Scar continued to send attacks towards the girls.

Simply, Krayt nodded at the dark golden Princess. "Help us!!!!" Tiifu and Zuri cried at the same time! The brown-coated lion send even more harsher claws attacks towards them, making them suffered.

Coming to an stop, Scar growled. Despite being wounded and felt life leaving them and on the verge of unconsciousness, they noticed Krayt's eyes traveling from them to Scar and then back at them. "Kion loved you three, you know, as one love champions. You three were all he could not be." the brown-coated lion's eyes gleamed with such coldness and an smile coming across his face, his claws fully coming out, ready to kill. "You three could have been strong, there is a core in you three where light shall never touch." the brown-coated lion send an few more attacks and slashes which made them yelp. "Now, young Princess, you and your friends will die."

Krayt's eyes locked onto his back and then back at his sister. He just was so confuse and so conflicted? Should he allow Scar to kill Kiara and her friends? He knew he could have done anything to kill the tyrant brown-coated lion, for he just stood several feet behind him, watching it all happen. Words said to him echoed into his head.

_'__You have allow this monster to twist your mind until now... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.'_

The brown-coated lion again attacked and hack away at the three young lionesses, with much more strength and didn't even cared if they die. He was so distracted by this! He was ready! He wanted vengeance and now will rule over the Pride Lands!

In Krayt's mind, he felt someone awakened from the shadows that he have kept hidden for two years. Someone who he heavily denied and refer to as a different lion. Prince Kion. His eyes continued to transform from amber to orange-brown. Memories of more words said to him in his past.

_'I-I won't leave you, not this time.'_

_'It was said for you to defend the Pride Lands from the Outlanders, not join them and betrayed your family!'_

Many lions he have killed that was important from his past awoken inside of him and willing to finally do something. He couldn't allow Scar to kill... _his _sister... no, not his sister, Prince Kion's sister.

Oh how funny and ironic Mheetu said something similar.

_'__You're the Pride Lands Prince! It was said for you and your heritage to destroy the Outlanders, not join them!'_

He heard many another voices.

_'Be the Prince you were always meant to be!'_

_'Please Kion, don't continue to go down this path.'_

_'It's the name of your true self you only forgotten.'_

_'There is still good in you. Scar couldn't driven it from you completely.'_

_'Search your feelings, brother, you can't do this, we can see the conflict within you! Let go of your hate!'_

_'__No longer will you be named Prince Kion... but rather Prince... Krayt.'_

Krayt's eyes and head were reverting back to the girls than Scar who is torturing them endlessly.

_'You are the Pride Lands Prince!'_

So many voices that said his name echoed into his head...

_'Kion!'_

A cub's voice echoed:

_'What have I done?!'_

"Kion!!!" He heard the three cried, full of desperation and actual forgiveness no one have given him. Death was nearing for them and he knew it. Do they _love_ him? Is it a possibility that they loved him? They came to him in an risk for their lives and an chance for them do die. He was perhaps _loved _after all. A lightbulb ignited within him. They had came for him! He was love! These three loved him!

Voices that had all said his name once again echoed in his head.

_'Kion!'_

_'I don't believe you gone over to the dark path, not totally.'_

Hearing his true name since birth again,

_'Kion!'_

Despite all the horrible and unspeakable and marvelous and vicious things he have done in his life, Krayt couldn't allow the one who have acted as his father, killed his sister... his real sister. And in that moment, he was no longer Prince Krayt, instead he is Prince Kion again, the second son and the thirdborn of King Simba and Queen Nala.

At that very instance, Kion lunged forward and batched onto Scar's neck, making him shout with surprise and attempted to hack away at his heir. Able to barely block and deflect the shock lion's attacks, the golden Prince picked him up and place him on his back. Kion have been extremely tired from the battle with his sister and her friends, he couldn't hold Scar up forever but all he had to do was just make it to the volcano and throw him into it. Surprised, the three stared up to see Krayt staggering to the volcano.

Holding the brown-coated lion up and pinning his paws to his torso, Kion have hear him shout pathetically. "Kion! You murderer!" he tried to break free but the golden lion had his back arched, making him nevertheless doom to his fate. He have try to break free so he can rule but Kion have caught him completely offguard.

Flashes of his entire life came to his eyes; his birth, his tiny cubhood life, becoming big and strong, meeting Scar and slowly being manipulated, being save by Kiara as a cub, joining Scar and betraying his friends and family, growing up and taking part of the lands, being trained since cubhood from the moment he join Scar, killing Nuka, then Mheetu, being confronted by these three who's trying to save him, and now... this.

Weaker than he ever been, Kion had laid still these last few minutes, focusing each of each willpower onto his will. Building up his momentum and preparing himself for this action. The only action possible, his last if he fail. Ignoring pain, ignoring his shame and weakness to his head, he focused solely and sightlessly on his will. His will to defeat the evil embodied in the brown-coated lion. Ready to destroy this one who have caused him much deceit, the golden lion hurled him inside of the volcano and heard his screams and he fallen to his stomach, exhausted. The flames litted up and almost made contact to him as he collapsed to the ground with lava leaving the volcano wildly.

Getting their sighs the three staggered to their paws and went over to him as fast as they can (Kiara being the fastest). When they got to him, Tiifu and Zuri softly pushed Kion away from the edge and Kiara caught him in her paws, breathing against him. Kion's breathing labored and blackness begin to take hold of him.

Kion closed his eyes as he silked into his sister's embrace and he noticed the lava littening up. The lava had consumed Scar's form and his mind and now he seized to exist.

"I knew you had good in you." Kiara says joyfully to her little brother who locked eyes with her and it was orange-brown.

"You three were right about me." Kion said, smirking warmly at the dark coated Princess and her friends. "I had thought you were foolish... but at last Kiara," he ran an paw through her cheek softly, making her smile sadly but softly. "You did it. You awoken my true self. Now... go... my sister," the golden lion is choking on his breath, feeling something leaving him painfully. "Leave me."

"No, you're coming with us," Kiara demands softly. "We can't leave you here... we got to save you."

Kion's eyes softened at them. "You three already have, Kiara, you three were right... you were right about me." he repeated the same words from earlier. "Tell your families and friends you were right."

Blood came out of his body as he glanced at them with softness in his eyes. "Kion," Kiara tried, shaking him as his eyes beginned to close. What she have noticed is Tiifu and Zuri seems to be letting tears out, due to him saving their life. And to think, this could have all been avoided had they treated Kion's right and he would have done this years ago. "We won't leave you."

Kion then laid back with an thud. Kiara allowed tears to flow down her eyes as she embraced her friends, who also had tears of pain. So many lost. She sweared she could have heard Kion's breathing softly.

"Noooooo!" a voice snarled, leaping to Kion and now knocking the weaken lion away. Raising his claw to end his life and finally have his revenge, Nunka brought it down but Kiara knocked him away with Tiifu and Zuri flanking her by standing infront of Kion. "You better move." he threaten darkly.

"You're not hurting him!" Tiifu thundered, her hazel eyes glaring.

"Oh, you're right," he agreed, much to the girls shock. He let out a cackle. "I'm not hurting him. I'm going to kill him and you three and revenge my father and take the Pride Lands."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Zuri hissed.

"Very well," Nunka laughed evilly. "I'll have the pleasure of killing you and perhaps take one of you as my mate." The three shivered at that, finding him creepy.

Nunka was about to attack, when suddenly he was intercepted by something pulling on his tail.

Growling, Nunka turned to see an honey badger and try to shake him off. "Leave our friend alone!"

He was about to bit at him when he saw a cheetah speeding up to him and knocking his fur out of place "You should watch it." Fuli growled.

An egret made contact to his head, "Now who likes getting hit?!" Ono added.

Suddenly the hippo rammed him into the edge which pushed him all the way back. "You should be picking on someone your own size." Beshte hissed.

Nunka snarled at the group and was about to lung forward when Kopa snarled. "Leave him alone!" He tried to push Nunka back but the brown-coated lion shrugged it off and punched him into the neck and chest, forcing him to breath heavily.

The brown-coated lion snarled at the group darkly before smiling. "This is only the beginning!" Nunka then ran off, escaping once and for all.

"Kopa!" Nala cries, running over to her older son having seen the lot of blood on his coat.

"M-mom. Dad. Take care of him." Kopa closed his eyes in an seemingly regretful manner.

Simba saw Vitani cry and begin to nuzzle into Kopa's body with so much pain. He let out an small smile at the unconscious Kion on Kiara's back. He smiled when he heard breathing. "He's still alive. Just took an harsh fall by my guess but managed to land on a ledge or something that made his fall gentler."

"Let's go home." Nala declared now having each of her children.

Simba let out an small nod.

"All of us."


	25. Ending

**T.T. Coleman: Yeah, let's hope. I felt like Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri is the only logical ones who can redeem him. They have mainly the sisterly bonds.**

**Arika Koski: Well kind of. But Scar and Zira taught him what's wrong.** **And don't worry, I have plans. **

**Guest: Yes! In your face Scar!**

King Simba and Queen Nala walked inside of the cave. They knew what must be done to Kion eventually should he somehow live. But what the girls told them was that he saved their lives and they won't even been here now if it wasn't for him. Kion did lose a lot of strength and is still hurting while Kopa is just an week's coma.

To repay the favor, Kiara decided to put Tiifu and Zuri assign to him on different days, with them all working on their Lion Guard's condition and tell them his condition which is cute and actually the three can be quite overprotective over an weaken Kion. His friends also watch him sometimes, rebuilding bonds, but each time Makini is there to check up on his condition.

"You know, Nala," Simba says softly yet cautious warning his Queen this conversation is serious. "What if this is all of an trick and Kion would just betray us again?"

Nala gave him a halfhearted glare. She can understand her mate's conflictness about their son but he is watched by Kiara or Tiifu and Zuri and even his friends. And considering Kion is so weak, a lizard can pinned him. "I think you should talk to Kion. I can understand your cautious but you trust Kiara, don't you?" Nala asked.

The king quickly nodded at his mate. "Of course but worrying about Kopa and Kiara's wellbeing is all." Simba states. He was so glad that this is all over and that now they can go on with their lives without worries. Sure, they may be a few casualties and followers of Scar, but some of the Outlanders... atleast Scar and Zira's lionesses joined them.

* * *

A golden lioness with amber eyes, Kiara, walked down to the Lion Guard den where she'd saw two other lionesses who were part of her Lion Guard. Her friends since cubhood, but she wasn't exactly looking for them. Granted, she didn't wanted to be rude considering without them Kion would have not been redeem or would already been dead.

"Hey, girls," Kiara laid down beside them. Things were so peaceful now that those three had basically saved the entire Pride Lands. Tiifu and Zuri smiled up to their friend.

"Looking for Kovu?" Zuri remarked with a teasing flash smile towards the golden lioness.

"I'm looking for my little brother," Kiara said whacking her dark tan friend that felt like a sister for a long time on the shoulder. "And you should know Kion did had an big crush on you as a cub."

Zuri blushed but shook her head at the thought. Tiifu flash her an teasing smirk. Kiara was getting an kick out of this. To think, she could have almost seen Kion and Zuri getting together had he not joined Scar and betrayed them.

"Don't get any ideas," Zuri said bending her head down and pinning her ears. "There was a time I did care for him... like a chance to ask him out one day. I still care for him but he aided into killing my father. I'm suppose to let go but we can't get together."

"I think Kion does care for you, Zu'," Tiifu chimed in. "Part of the reason why I think he saved us is because of you. Sure, you two may have not talked a lot as cubs, but you can't tell me he didn't send stares at you."

Zuri thought back to the time where the three were laying down at the cave when it was raining. Kovu and Amani were out with their parents. It was the last day before Kion fallen to the darkness.

_Kion hadn't said much to them. They'd hurted him when he wanted his revenge but yet he just simply neglected talking to anyone. Glares were send to his way by other lions and he did his best to cover himself._

_He knew everyone basically hated him now because he attacked their precious future king. It was not fair that no one had defended him when he was being bullied but now everyone hates him?_

_Kion felt hurt, humiliated, and just mistreated._ _His parents have left for another kingdom yesterday so that means two up to three days with his siblings. Sure, the lionesses are around but most of them look at him like he was prey._

_His eyes keep wondering back and forth to the ground up to looking at his sister and her friends - mainly one particular young lioness. He always have crushs on lioness cubs but almost everyone always called him out._

_Kion looked up once more to see Kiara and Tiifu staring at him. Zuri was as well. Quickly, he stared back at the ground and didn't look back up, embarrassed. Luckily, the three didn't call him out._

_Little did he know this would be like the last time they're enemies._

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Zuri said. "I thought he just wanted to asked us something, so I didn't really say anything."

"Or maybe you ignore the feelings of love." Tiifu giggled, nudging her on the shoulder this time.

"I immediately felt bad," Kiara states pinning her ears. I have felt like I could have prevented all of this had I not ignored him. Zuri, I'm going to talk to him, but you should atleast give him some happiness. He clearly regrets doing what he did to your father."

"I know," Zuri sighed. "I will talk to him when I'm ready... as friends." She added quickly when she saw the teasing smirks on her friends faces. "But mates are out of the question."

"Well, Kion is going to be sentence soon," Tiifu pointed out. "After he recovers, and I believe most of the Pride Landers want him dead."

"What?!" Zuri cried out. She haven't been alerted of this trial. By the look Kiara was giving at her friend, she clearly was shocked and surprised as well. "How can they do this?! He saved our lives!"

Kiara gave her an frown. The inside of her were bursting out in an giant explosion, but yet somehow her words came out softly then she had thought. "Tiifu, how do you even know this?" Kiara questioned.

Tiifu place an paw near her mouth. "Let's just say- I did something you told me not too lots of times. Eavesdrop. But I kind of heard something yesterday that sparked my interest."

"They can't do this!" Zuri snarled. "It's outrageous! Unfair! Without him the Pride Landers would have been surely dead!"

"I agree!" Kiara finally lost her full self-control and her eyes gleamed with hatred. She felt the same anger and hatred that she'd felt at the caldera when fighting Krayt. "I'm going to confront my father about this!"

"Kiara," another voice said. The three turned to see a golden lion with orange-brown eyes staring at them pleading. "I-I done horrible things to many innocents. I need to stand trial."

"Kion," Kiara exhales. "They would surely-"

"Execute me, I know..." Kion finished. He was ready for death and seemed to have that conflict with the Krayt paranoia. He knew he was an monster and had kill many animals for Scar and the Outlanders. "But I would allow them. They're right about me."

"Kion, it's not your fault." Kiara said softly. She didn't knew if that was true. Kion may have reacted out of emotion but yet he could have simply slashed at Scar instead of Chumvi a long time ago and time itself as they know won't exist. "In deep down, you're an good lion. You don't have to be like this."

"I'm an murderer, Kiara," Kion states regretfully. "Chumvi; many innocent Pride Landers, Nuka, Mheetu. Hell, I even hurt you three before and yet you three manage to keep your calm soul and not strike me down. How?"

"Well," Tiifu begins awkwardly but didn't know what to say so she looked to Kiara and Zuri for help.

"Uh, it was tempting," Kiara admitted stepping into the conversation. "But at the end of the day, we couldn't end up like you- I mean..." She knew she deeply hurted Kion and he turned. "Wait! That came out wrong!"

"No, it's okay," Kion's voice begin crackling. "I know that I've mess up big time and been an plot! Damn it! Why was I so stupid and couldn't just acted rightly?! Now almost everyone hates me even more than before! I'm sure you three even hates me!"

"Kion... we don't..." Zuri spoke speechlessly.

Kiara remembered what she had done to Kion as an cub. She seem to have neglected him in his last moments as a Pride Lander and just ignored him. If she hadn't just walked away and went to Kovu in hope to solve her problems even though he was a good friend. Growling rowling she ran up and stood infront of the wounded golden lion.

He was staring at her. Kiara finally manage to get a good look of what's Kion was looking like. Rafiki said it was bad if you look closely, but yet Kion had a scar on his head by an strike from Tiifu, and one of his eye was bandage.

"Kiara, please move." Kion ordered.

Kion tried to move around her but he still was hurting all over his body so she had manage to jump around him. It came to no success. She eventually got into an pouncing position.

She allow an smile to form. "When are you going to accept I'm not going to get out of your way?" Kiara questioned playfully, whacking him onto the shoulder.

"Why do I love talking to you two more then this lioness?" Kion teased Kiara by turning to Tiifu and Zuri.

"Because we're not pushy," Zuri replied.

"Wait a minute," Kion says. "Let's not go that far. You two may not be as pushy as tiny girl here, but than again-" Kion was cut short when Kiara whacked him on the head making him groan.

"Now who's pushy?" Kiara questioned, smiling and wrapping her paws around him.

Kion tried to move away from her. Males are supposed to be stronger but he kind of suffer some wounds from the last battle and he is currently the weakest lion at the minute.

Kiara rubbed him on the mane. "No! No! Not the mane!" Kion shouted. "Kiara! Let me go this instance!"

To that, Kiara begin messing up his not full developed mane getting an kick out of this and now remembering the times when things were good and no struggles. Things were like that again. "You must be punish for your crimes." Kiara states, not wavering. "You two want some at him?" She turned to Tiifu and Zuri.

"I swear - if you two say yes-" Kion yelled to the two.

The two lionesses smirked. "Yes," they both answered at the same time. Tiifu unsheathed her claws and begin tickling at his stomach. Zuri begin to tickle him on the face, messing up his eyebrows and whiskers.

Kion instantly got an flashback to a scene very similar to this as a cub. He remember when his mane first grow that time and bragged about it so the three taught him an lesson. Kiara was messing up his mane, with Tiifu tickled at his stomach, and Zuri tickling him on the face.

"I hate you three!" Kion shouted between laughter. He realized he made an mistake when the three begin to tickle him harder and as much as he tried to swirmed free, it only got even worse then when it begin.

Eventually, they stopped and Kion was able to breathe again. "We should have used that on you in battle," Tiifu taunted playfully.

"Oh shut up," Kion waved his paws at her.

"Kiara, looks like we need to teach Kion some respect again," Zuri says.

"Damn little brother," Kiara got into an pouncing position as Kion backed up. "First we have to make you pay for all you've done throughout the years, now you being rude. You're going to be busy the next few hours."

Kion tried to run away knowing he was about to face endless tortures of tickling again. But Kiara pinned him down and force him down by his shoulders. He was tickled again! "Oh, I would get you three for this!!!" Kion vowed as he begin laughing.

It was safe to say this is the first time he have actual fun and joyfulness for two years.

* * *

A particular group was walking to the Lion Guard's den where they saw a sleeping lion against a comfortable place.

He looked so crazy and so wacko. His mane, stomach fur, ears, whiskers, and eyebrows, were all messed up and dislocated.

They notice three certain lionesses laying down not far from him but not asleep. "What happen to him?" Fuli wondered knowing those three had something to deal with it.

"Oh, let's just say we taught him some respect," Kiara smirks as she said that part. She and her friends really enjoyed that _little parade_ they had with Kion.

"Oh let me guess," Bunga said. "You three tickled him."

"Yep," Tiifu says.

"He was pretty much crying half of the time because we tickle him like there was no tomorrow," Zuri added, flashing an smile.

"Guess that explains the mess up features on his body," Ono remarked.

"Kion may be fierce but Kiara is more fierce." Beshte added.

"Hey, atleast everything was at peace," Tiifu says softly. "The war is practically over. Kion may have sins and will have to stand trial eventually but we'll help him and we can finally move on with our lives and not have to worry about Scar."

"There maybe threats but we'll all handle them," Kiara states.

All was at peace in the Pride Lands and huge threats have been eliminated... or have they?

* * *

In a very dark place, a brown-coated lion with strange markings, were resting. His father's trusted heir have betrayed them and turn against his father for his pathetic sister and her friends. They were so close to power but Kion just turned against them and now his parents were death and the Pride Lands can't even be challenged even if he got allies. Most of the allies just left and it turned out that pathetic leopard, Makucha survived and took his clan, with Kiburi's float leaving the Outlands and going elsewhere. The vultures and most of the lionesses have joined the Pride Lands and make amands after seeing Scar and Zira's evil. Now all he has is Reirei's jackals and some of the lionesses.

The lipardess just swish her tail, "Fear not, for father's not truly gone. I know how to summon him, in the meantime though... I'd gather recruits for the true army." She smirk a bit, "Let the Pride Landers think they've won. They'll let down their guard, then is when we'll strike..."

"Who even cares about father?" Nunka snapped harshly towards her. "We don't need him! I think we will never win! If Krayt was just an true and good heir, we would have gotten the Pride Lands by now, but the strength of sibling love and friendship saved him!"

She wasn't at all fazed by that, keeping a still calm demeanor." If you wanna give up, fine. But I'm not." Her eyes glowed for but a second as she had turned around, looking back at Nunka as she said that. Deciding to let him be for now, she headed off somewhere.

Nunka stroked his chin thoughtfully. A evil smile came to his face. Scar may not be able to be summon but they can summond Kion to the dark caves down where ancient lions have went in and never came out. With Scar's mere corpse in those caves, he won't be able to get defeat. Most likely, the Pride Landers will eventually find out about those ancient caves.

The brown-coated lion let out an laugh. He will have to pay the caves an visit with his sister and the two of them would find a way to bring him back, not in form but to help them take the place of the Pride Lands. "Oh, this is just the beginning."

The lipardess just smile, her ear flicked as she had picked up his response. "Indeed." She agreed, not having gotten too far away.

**The End**

**A/N: It was fun writing this story.** **I always wanted a dark Kion but find a way to redeem himself in the end by his sister. There may be a sequel someday next year but for now this is where it all ends.**


End file.
